Répulsion
by Gaef
Summary: Et si une jeune fille se présentait un soir chez les Cullen ? Et si elle leur racontait sa sordide histoire ? Et si les Volturis n'y étaient pas étrangers ? Et si, en plus de tout ça, un loup-garou s'imprégnait d'elle ? Résumé nul mais bon...FINIE...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

L'orage qui faisait rage me donnait l'impression d'être constamment suivie. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure tandis que je courrais. Réponse idiote à ma peur viscérale. Courir ne servirait à rien face à de pareils poursuivants. S'ils avaient été là, ils m'auraient déjà attrapée depuis longtemps. Sauf s'ils voulaient jouer avec moi. Je trébuchais et tombais. Je me mordis la lèvre en entendant un CRAC retentissant semblant provenir de mon dos. Mon corps se guérit l'instant d'après. J'avais l'étrange capacité de m'auto-guérir, et ce, depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je repris ma course en priant pour que ma destination soit proche. « Va voir les Cullen, à Forks, ils te protégeront » m'avait-il crié avant d'être détruit par ceux qui avaient formé son clan. Je fermais les yeux, laissant la douleur m'envahir. Je l'avais perdu. Lui, le seul qui m'ait permis de tenir durant ces semaines de détention. Lui à qui on avait assigné la tâche de me surveiller, lui qui d'un premier abord on aurait juré sans cœur se révéla être l'homme… ou plutôt le vampire de ma vie. J'étais épuisée et tombais à genoux, prête à abandonner. Je me roulais en boule sur le sol et fermais les yeux en imaginant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras si froids mais si rassurants. J'allais mourir pour le rejoindre. Ainsi ils ne me retrouveraient pas et je ne souffrirais plus. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Elle est là ! crus-je entendre. Je rouvris les yeux et distinguais trois silhouettes floues. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de mieux cerner les trois personnes. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes. La fille était petite, les cheveux bruns coupés courts si bien que je songeais avec effroi qu'il devait s'agir de Jane. Puis, ma vision s'améliorant, je pus voir qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la sadique vampire que j'avais connue. Son visage inquiet me scrutait mais ses yeux mordorés me rassurèrent immédiatement. Elle se pencha vers moi et tourna la tête vers l'un des hommes. Un blond. Il était beau, jeune et ressemblait à l'idée que je me faisais des anges. Il eut un sourire rassurant ce qui acheva de me convaincre que j'étais en sécurité.

Jasper. Calme-là. Demanda doucement celui qui s'affairait autour de mes blessures. Je voulus lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, que cela partirait bientôt mais je n'en eux pas la force. Il le remarqua d'ailleurs assez tôt. Que… ?

Que se passe-t-il, Carlisle ? demanda doucement la fille.

Son corps se guérit seul…

Comment est-ce possible ?! Elle est pourtant tout ce qu'il y a d'humaine…

Je ne me l'explique pas. Chuchota le dénommé Carlisle. Ramenons-là à la maison. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait et serrais mes bras autour de cette présence rassurante. Rentrons !Tout cela sera plus clair lorsqu'elle nous expliquera tout. Je vis des arbres défiler au dessus de moi avant de sentir une chaleur apaisante m'entourer. On me déposa sur un canapé moelleux avant de me recouvrir d'un plaid en velours.

Alors ? s'enquit une autre voix. Un autre homme. Un jeune homme pour être plus exacte. Les lumières m'éblouissaient et je gémis quand un autre craquement se fit entendre. Une douleur fusa pendant quelques instants avant de s'atténuer.

Son corps s'auto-guérit. S'exclama Carlisle. Elle a été attaquée…vraisemblablement par des vampires.

Carlisle, elle pourra bientôt parler. L'avertit la fille. Ma vision s'améliora et je me relevais d'un bond. Un nouveau bruit d'os fracturé se fit entendre. Je grimaçais avant de regarder tout autour de moi. Il y avait ce Carlisle, cet ange incarné en vampire, ce Jasper, tout aussi beau, même si une aura dangereuse se dégageait de lui. Puis il y avait, cette fille brune et avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle lança dans un sourire chaleureux :

Moi c'est Alice !

Il y avait aussi un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui me fixait, comme s'il cherchait à me déchiffrer. Une fille brune, très belle apparut à ses côtés, portant dans ses bras une enfant aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de l'homme. J'en déduisis qu'elle était sa fille. L'enfant était magnifique mais elle me rappelait trop la chose pour que je m'attarde sur son visage. Puis, trois autres personnes entrèrent dans l'immense salon. Une blonde plantureuse se tenait aux côtés d'une espèce de demi-géant aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Et enfin, la dernière personne était une femme aux cheveux bruns qui me souriait tendrement comme pour me rassurer.

Je suis Ariana. Dis-je dans un murmure après m'être raclé la gorge.

Ariana, je suis Carlisle. Et voici ma famille, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Edward, Bella et Nessie. Ainsi qu'Esmée, mon épouse.

Vous êtes les Cullen, n'est-ce-pas ? soufflais-je.

Exact. Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

On m'a dit de venir vous trouver. Murmurais-je. Ils sont après moi.

Qui ça ?

Les Volturi. Lâchais-je, au bord des larmes. La brune, celle qui tenait le bébé serra son enfant contre elle et le roux serra sa main, comme pour la rassurer. La petite fille effleura la joue de sa mère et cette dernière embrassa son front.

Pourquoi en ont-ils après vous ? s'enquit Carlisle Cullen.

C'est une longue histoire. Chuchotais-je tristement. Et je ferais mieux de repartir…Je ne voudrais pas vous créer de problèmes.

Parlez sans crainte, Ariana. Me rassura la dénommée Esmée. Son sourire chaleureux m'enjoignit à sourire.

Très bien. Ca a commencé il y a plusieurs mois…commençais-je, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je n'allais pas pleurer face à des étrangers, quand bien même ils étaient sympathiques. Quand ils ont su que… que les vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants avec les humains. Ils ont…Je respirais profondément en fermant les yeux. Ils ont décidé de tenter l'expérience et j'ai été leur cobaye…


	2. Chapitre 1: Une monstrueuse réalité

Chapitre I :

_Une monstrueuse réalité_

Ma vie n'avait été jusqu'ici qu'une succession d'évènements joyeux. Rien ne venait gâcher ma joie de vivre. La seule chose qui aurait pu être qualifiée d'anormale était un don que je possédais depuis toujours. Mon corps s'auto-guérissait. Rien de mal ça. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait en résulter. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru pendant dix-sept ans. Je me dirigeais vers mon lycée qui n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la plage. J'habitais une petite ville à côté de Toulon. Ma vie n'aurait pas pu être plus réussie et pourtant, tout bascula en cette fin d'Octobre. Ce jour-là, rien n'aurait pu me laisser présager que ma vie allait cesser d'être ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une succession de moments joyeux. Je revenais tranquillement du lycée et j'aurais peut-être du me méfier de la voiture qui roulait à vitesse réduite derrière moi. Mais j'avais toujours eu une infinie confiance dans la vie et dans les gens que je côtoyais. Rien de cela ne serait probablement arrivé si je n'avais pas dis à ma meilleure amie que je pouvais rentrer seule. Quoiqu'en réfléchissant bien, ils étaient si déterminés que peu de chose aurait pu les obliger à m'oublier. La voiture passa à côté de moi, vitres teintées, immatriculées en Italie. Je pensais alors à des touristes. Mais la BMW s'arrêta à un stop, ne redémarrant pas. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, si bien que je crus tout d'abord qu'ils étaient perdus et qu'ils cherchaient leur chemin.

Mlle… m'appela-t-on dans un parfait français. Confiante et naïve, je m'approchais du véhicule et dis :

Puis-je vous aider ?

Oui. Répondit mon interlocuteur en levant deux yeux rouge sang vers moi. Je reculais, terrifiée, et clignais des yeux. Je ne sais comment, l'instant d'après, on me faisait grimper dans la voiture et je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de crier. La porte fut refermée, me plongeant, moi et mes agresseurs dans une totale obscurité. La voiture redémarra et je tentais de me débattre lorsque deux poignes se refermèrent sur mes bras. Une douleur vive, insupportable se fit sentir. Ils venaient de me casser les bras par une simple pression. Mon corps se guérit bientôt alors que fourmillait dans ma tête des tas d'informations. Yeux rouges, force surhumaine, obscurité.

Esso è ella ! lança l'une des voix à ma droite. Une goutte de sueur perla à mon front. Que me voulaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ?

La personne assise à l'avant, côté passager fit un signe et un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme entoura ma bouche, me plongeant dans le néant. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un lit, enchaînée. Paniquée, je criais mais je ne reçus en retour que l'écho de ma propre voix. Tremblante de peur je regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire. La pièce était sombre, et de ce que je parvenais à voir, on avait seulement disposé le lit. Les draps avaient un toucher étrange, un peu comme si le tissu était très ancien. Je criais, appelais au secours mais rien, personne ne vint. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on pouvait bien me vouloir. Je n'avais rien de particulier mis à part ce don, mais seule ma mère était au courant. Ma famille n'était pas riche, je n'avais rien qui puisse justifier un enlèvement. Ils devaient s'être trompé de fille. C'était certainement cela. Un bruit de clef qu'on insère dans une vieille serrure parvint à mes oreilles. Je me figeais. Mes ravisseurs revenaient. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant et je recommençais à trembler. Mon cœur s'affolait, me prévenant d'un danger imminent. Une lumière s'alluma et je crus que mes agresseurs étaient repartis, ne les entendant pas arriver. Mais soudain, un visage fut à quelques centimètres du mien. La peau de l'homme était si blanc qu'on l'aurait jurée transparente et deux yeux rouges m'observaient avec une fausse amabilité. De longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière lui, lui donnant une aura inquiétante, malfaisante même. Un long doigt filiforme se posa sur mon front et je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à ressentir, je ne sais pourquoi, une douleur.

Bon travail, Jane. Sourit-il d'une voix basse. C'est bien celle que nous cherchons.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je hoquetais de terreur. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Une femme, petite, la peau laiteuse, me fixait d'un œil mauvais. Elle s'inclina et eut un sourire malveillant. Elle possédait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges bordeaux.

Tu peux sortir ! déclara l'homme à la dénommé Jane. Jeune fille, tu es exactement celle qu'il nous faut…

Je ne comprends pas…commençais-je d'une voix basse, presque éteinte.

J'espère que cela marchera cette fois mais il n'y a pas de raison…avec ton don, il est très peu probable que tu ne supportes pas la grossesse…

J'écarquillais les yeux et eus le souffle coupé. Avait-il dit grossesse ? Avait-il l'intention de me violer ? Je secouais mes chaines et hurlais, appelant à l'aide.

Voyons, voyons, inutile de te perdre des forces…Tu en auras grandement besoin, crois-moi…Et puis, même si l'on t'entendait, très peu de personnes se risqueraient à venir entre ces murs. Mieux vaut pour toi que tu acceptes, cela n'en sera que plus facile.

Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi partir ! suppliais-je.

Navré…fit-il en s'éloignant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tout ceci sera terminé, je me ferais un plaisir de t'ôter la vie.

La lumière disparut, me plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité et j'entendis la porte se refermer. Et c'est à cet instant précis que toute ma confiance en la vie, que tout mon amour pour les êtres vivants s'envolèrent. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte et je me roulais en boule, me laissant balloter par le chagrin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà le premier chapitre. Alors, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Destruction

Chapitre II :

_Destruction_

Je ne sais combien de temps exactement je restais dans le noir, sans que personne n'entre dans la chambre. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer le jour de la nuit mais je tremblais de terreur en entendant la clef dans la serrure. Je me repliais sur moi-même et fermais les yeux en priant pour que je me réveille et que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

La lumière s'alluma et je clignais des yeux, éblouie. Deux autres hommes étaient entrés dans la chambre en plus de celui qui était venu quelques jours plus tôt.

Marcus, Caius, la voici. Son don est très prometteur et je penses que nous devrions commencer l'expérience au plus tôt.

Es-tu certain Aro, que cela ne se résultera pas par un échec, comme avec les précédentes ?

Les précédentes étaient toutes de pauvres humaines sans ressource ni don. Il n'en sera pas de même avec celle-là. Et imagine, Caius, le plaisir que cela te procurerait d'avoir une proie un peu plus coriace que les autres.

Le dénommé Caius, un homme à la peau presque translucide, aux longs cheveux blancs eut un sourire démoniaque et je gémis, apeurée.

Quand commences-tu ? s'enquit-il.

Je savais que je saurais te convaincre, mon cher Caius. Fit le dénommé Aro.

Je reste sceptique, Aro. Qui nous dit que nous ne risquons pas de voir la chose qui résulterait de l'expérience se retourner contre nous ? N'oublies pas l'enfant d'Edward…il était très attaché à sa mère, que ferons-nous si c'est également le cas avec elle ?

Nous le retirerons immédiatement, pour ne prendre aucun risque. Décréta alors Aro. Et, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras également en faire ta proie. Son sang ne m'attire pas le moins du monde.

Je gémis et me recroquevillais davantage sur moi. Une idée qui m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais que je réfutais sans cesse s'imposa à moi. Ces monstres étaient des vampires. Mais quel était leur but ? Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés être seulement attiré par le sang ? N'étais-ce pas là leur principal intérêt ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se déroulait devant moi. J'espérais seulement que cela ne fut qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu, je n'étais pas la première qu'ils avaient enlevée. Je gémis en entendant des pas se rapprocher de moi. Le dernier monstre se trouva soudain à quelques centimètres de mon visage et lança :

Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose de détestable dans son sang mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi… Mais voyons un peu ce don…

Sa main froide se referma sur mon poignet et je gémis en tremblant, apeurée par son comportement. Il tordit férocement mon poignet et je hurlais de douleur en entendant les os de ma main se briser. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ramenais mon poignet blessé contre moi tandis qu'il se contentait de me scruter comme si j'étais une souris de laboratoire. Mes os se reconstituèrent et le vampire – j'étais certaine qu'ils en étaient – hocha la tête :

Impressionnant…Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas la tuer…Qui c'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire de son don…

Trop dangereux, Marcus. Rétorqua Caius. Avec la haine que nous devons lui inspirer et la force d'un nouveau-né, qui sait ce dont elle serait capable…Nous l'exécuterons dès que tout ceci sera terminé. Quand commences-tu, Aro ?

Dès demain. Sourit le monstre vampire, ce qui me donna des frissons de terreur.

Ils firent demi-tour, éteignirent la lumière, me replongeant dans une totale obscurité et je criais, hurlais, priant pour qu'on me libère de ces montres. J'aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour qu'on me laissât partir. Je ne voulais pas leur servir de cobaye. Des larmes inondèrent mes joues et je gémis en appelant ma mère. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me réveiller. Si seulement cela avait été possible…

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière m'éblouit. Un vampire s'approcha de moi. Je me recroquevillais, espérant qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Mais l'homme aux cheveux châtains ne me lança pas même un regard, il m'ignora et déposa un plateau fumant de nourriture sur le côté du lit. Il détacha l'un de mes poignets en prenant grand soin de me toucher le moins possible avant de reculer. Je le regardais, les yeux à demi clos et je gémis :

Je vous en prie…aidez-moi…

Le vampire resta silencieux, se contentant de me fixer de ses yeux bordeaux. Je restais quelques instants à espérer qu'il allait réagir puis voyant qu'il était tout aussi insensible que les autres je commençais à manger. Le vampire sortit de la pièce, ayant certainement eut l'ordre de rester jusqu'à ce que je mange. Et à cet instant, je vis le couteau. Sans que je sois réellement consciente de mes actes, ma main se referma autour du canif et je l'observais. Mon corps s'auto-guérissait seul, certes mais si je me blessais suffisamment, peut-être que je pourrais être abîmer cette capacité et ainsi, je m'en irais de ce terrible endroit. J'approchais la lame de mon poignet et en abimais la chair. Une douleur se fit sentir mais je ne bronchais pas. Puis, d'un seule coup, je ne sentis plus rien. J'étais dans le noir total, aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir et je me crus morte. Je restais des heures dans cet état là, me disant que la mort était bien confortable. On ne ressentait aucune douleur, on n'était plus qu'une seule conscience, dénuée du fardeau qu'était notre corps. Seulement cet état catatonique ne dura pas. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, je reconnus avec douleur le lit que je n'avais pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours. Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux et je me mordis les lèvres. Je gémis, me rendant compte que rien n'avait changé, que j'étais toujours là. Le vampire qui m'avait apporté mon diner se pencha et me regarda sévèrement.

Vous êtes stupide. Déclara-t-il. Ils pourraient vous mettre en coma artificiel. C'est seulement votre corps qu'ils veulent. Vous tuer ne servira à rien.

Alors tuez-moi. Dis-je faiblement en fermant les yeux. S'il n'y a aucune différence, tuez-moi.

Il sembla surpris par ma requête et haussa un sourcil.

Vous êtes étrange, toutes les autres demandaient à ce qu'on les laissât partir…pourquoi ne pas me demander cela ?

Je suis réaliste. Murmurais-je. Je ne ressortirais pas d'ici vivante, alors autant abréger.

Le vampire s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

Oui…pensa-t-il à haute voix. Vraiment étrange…

Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? m'enquis-je. Que je sache pourquoi je dois mourir.

Je n'y suis pour rien. S'exclama-t-il. Ils veulent tester une nouvelle race et pour cela, vous êtes leur meilleur espoir. Toutes les autres sont mortes avec la chose qu'elles portaient. Siffla le vampire. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ces choses n'existeraient même pas…

Si ca ne tenait qu'à vous ?! répétais-je, presque moqueuse. J'allais mourir, pourquoi me priver de dire ce que je pensais ? Je n'avais plus aucune chance. La main du vampire s'étala sur ma joue et mon nez se brisa pour se réparer l'instant d'après.

Alec ! sermonna la voix du vampire qu'on appelait Aro. Pas la peine de me l'abîmer…

Le dénommé Alec se leva et s'inclina devant son chef.

Va me chercher l'anesthésiant…nous allons commencer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop bizarre…( _tu as vu ce que tu as écris ? Comment veux-tu qu'on ne te trouve pas bizarre_ ?). La suite je ne sais pas trop quand. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et puis bah, pour le vampire, j'attends vos hypothèses ! je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais dès que j'arriverais à l'après-Volturi, je vous promets, ce sera un peu plus long.


	4. Chapitre 3: Lorsque vous êtes

Chapitre 3 :

_Quand vous êtes au fond du puits, vous ne pouvez faire qu'une chose, remonter._

Tremblant comme une feuille, je fermais les yeux en priant tous les dieux que je connaissais de me laisser me réveiller car cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Je gémis en sentant une main froide s'emparer de mon bras. Je ne cherchais pas à résister, je fronçais les sourcils, comme si cela aurait pu m'aider à m'enfuir, à me réveiller. Une aiguille fine s'insinua dans mes veines et déversa un liquide froid. Je me sentis m'engourdir, comme m'enfonçant dans un puits sans fond. Un tourbillon noir s'empara de moi et je sombrais dans l'inconscient avec pour seul espoir, celui de ne jamais me réveiller. Et pourtant je me réveillais. Je devais avoir sérieusement contrarié l'entité supérieure qui m'avait créée car il était certain qu'il y avait un dieu. On ne pouvait pas jouir d'une malchance pareille, n'est-ce-pas ? J'avais certainement du faire quelque chose de répréhensible pour subir tout cela. Je m'éveillais lentement de mon coma provoqué, me sentant nauséeuse et pas vraiment à ma place dans ce corps faible. Je me sentais un peu comme après une opération, lorsque vous vous réveillez et que votre corps vous fait savoir qu'il ne va pas très bien et que votre esprit est encore trop englué dans le sommeil pour répondre quelque chose de censé. Le visage de mon geôlier passa plusieurs fois au dessus du mien et j'entendis plusieurs machines faire des « bip » affolants. Peut-être allais-je mourir ? Si c'était le cas, cela aurait été le bon moyen.

Alec ! ordonna Aro. Va me chercher les transfusions de sang. Nous ne devons pas échouer !

Oui maître. S'exécuta le vampire aux cheveux bruns. Peu après, il revint avec des poches plastifiées remplies de sang rougeâtre. Le vampire-savant fou insinua une seconde aiguille dans mon bras et je grimaçais. Le sang afflua alors à mes veines pendant quelques courts instants avant que l'aiguille ne se brise, rejetée par mon corps qui rechignait à accepter un corps étranger. Je gémis. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur cela. Cela ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur le vampire qui introduisit une seconde aiguille. Le même scenario se déroula et cela agaça cette fois le monstre qui me servait de geôlier.

Alec ! Je veux que tu la forces à boire ce sang !

Mais Maître…

Fais ce que je dis ! coupa sèchement le vampire en sortant de la pièce. Alec s'approcha de moi, apparemment mécontent du fait que ce soit lui qui soit chargé de me gaver de sang.

Je n'avalerais rien ! jetais-je.

Crois-tu pouvoir me résister ?! Je peux couper toutes tes sensations et te laisser pantoise comme une poupée de chiffon.

Allez-y, de toute façon mon corps s'en débarrassera à un moment où à un autre ! ricanais-je. Je n'avais certes aucune raison de me montrer sous un tel jour, sûre d'elle et presque en position de force mais c'était la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie. Et puis je ne mentais pas. J'avais déjà expérimenté ce genre de chose. Mon corps évacuait ce que je ne voulais pas en moi. Ma volonté et mon don étaient liés sans que toutefois, je ne puisse par ma simple volonté faire cesser cette régénérescence constante.

Alors sommes-nous voués à un éternel conflit ? s'enquit-il d'une voix hautaine. Nous pouvons te remettre dans le coma et t'alimenter par intraveineuse jusqu'à la naissance de la…de l'enfant.

Je vous en prie, faites ! ricanais-je. Si cela avait été possible, vous ne m'auriez pas réveillée !

Le vampire me lança un regard noir.

Tu sais que je vais mourir si tu ne t'exécutes pas ?

En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Je ne vais pas protéger ceux qui sont entrain de détruire ma vie ! Même un saint ne serait pas aussi stupide !

Certes mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être très méchante, tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur ta conscience.

Je ne pense pas que ma conscience soit très gênée par la mort d'une vermine ! jetais-je. Un poids s'étala sur ma joue et je me mis à rire, peut-être devenais-je folle ?

Attention, vous pourriez vous attirer les foudres de votre maître !

A nouveau, j'eus droit à un regard noir. Puis il réfléchit, semblant vouloir changer de stratégie.

Qu'est-ce-qui te ferait boire ce sang ?

Rien !

Tu es certaine ?! se moqua-t-il. La vie sauve ne te semble-t-il pas être un bon compromis ?

Comment pourrais-je croire que vous tiendriez parole ? lançais-je, méfiante. Et si tout espoir n'était pas perdu ? Et si je pouvais reprendre ma vie après cela ? Je n'allais pas crier sur tous les toits ce que j'avais vécu.

Et si je te montrais ma bonne foi ? s'enquit-il.

De toute façon. Rétorquais-je, ignorant sa dernière question. Vos maîtres n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser la vie sauve.

Crois-moi, Aro oubliera mes actes lorsqu'il aura ce qu'il voudra entre les mains. Fit Alec en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je plissais les yeux, m'interdisant d'espérer. Alors, jeune impertinente, si je te promets la vie sauve, boiras-tu ce sang ?

Et moi, je vous repose la question, qu'est-ce-qui me garantit que vous respecterez votre parole une fois que la chose sera née ?

Je pourrais rendre ta détention un peu plus agréable…tu ne serais plus cantonnée ici…

Et si jamais vous me laissez partir, comment ferais-je pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, une fois retournée chez moi ?

Il se pencha doucement vers moi et susurra d'une voix basse, grave et cruelle :

Ca, ce n'est absolument pas mon problème !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà, je sais chapitre toujours court mais bon, j'ai une panne d'inspiration, en fait je suis plus inspirée pour la suite, avec les loups-garous et tout mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre…dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !


	5. L'espoir est une chose formidable

Chapitre 4 :

_L'espoir est une chose formidable_

Je plissais les yeux et observais le vampire avec méfiance tandis qu'une vague d'espoir me submergeait.

Comment vous y prendriez-vous ?

Eh bien, je pourrais suggérer à Aro que dans l'intérêt du fœtus, il vous faudrait un environnement plus agréable…Je pourrais te faire transférer dans une de nos résidences…

Et ensuite ? Après la…naissance ?

Je me débrouillerais pour te laisser t'échapper…

Méfiante je lui jetais un regard soupçonneux et il ajouta :

Alors, acceptes-tu le marché ?

Je suppose que je dois boire le sang avant d'être transférée ? narguais-je.

Naturellement ! fit-il dans un faux sourire. Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas le choix. Qui aurait dit non ?! Personne n'avait si peu d'estime pour sa vie pour dire non et moi, j'adorais la vie.

J'accepte. Marmonnais-je en déglutissant de dégoût. Boire du sang ne devait pas être très agréable.

Le vampire me détacha et me servit un grand verre de sang qu'il me tendit. Prudemment, j'approchais le récipient de mes lèvres et eus une grimace de dégoût. Je posais mes lèvres autour du verre et fermais les yeux. Je levais la coupe et le liquide s'éparpilla dans ma bouche. D'abord écœurant, le liquide prit une saveur inhabituelle sur ma langue et je me surpris à apprécier ce goût si étrange. Je sentis comme un élan de plaisir émaner de mon ventre et je manquais de recracher le breuvage de dégoût en songeant au monstre qui s'abritait derrière le rempart qu'était mon corps. Je posais le verre sur la table de nuit et, les lèvres encore rougies de sang, je levais les yeux vers Alec. Il n'avait visiblement pas cessé de me fixer et une expression étrangement douce planait sur son visage. Il avait perdu ce masque d'éternelle froideur et cruauté et à la place, sa beauté originelle et ses traits angéliques se rappelaient à lui. Puis, il sembla remarquer que je le regardais et le vampire ferma brièvement les yeux avant de récupérer ses rictus cruels.

Voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible ! se moqua-t-il dans un sourire hypocrite.

Je ne suis pas vampire, moi ! jetais-je. Il se pencha, saisit une de mes mèches blondes et lança d'une voix doucereuse :

Mais tu pourrais très vite le devenir !

Rendue somnolente par sa proximité, je me reculais et lançais :

A vous de tenir votre parole.

Il se redressa et sortit de la pièce sans un bruit. Je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne m'avait pas rattachée. Je me levais et avançais lentement dans la chambre. J'avais soif et je voulais boire autre chose que du sang. J'entrais dans ce qui se trouvait être une salle de bain et me précipitais vers le robinet d'eau. J'avalais de petites gorgées d'eau avant de décider de me laver. Je me sentais sale et je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait fait. Etais-ce un viol où simplement une insémination artificielle ? Je fermais les yeux en songeant que si je parvenais à partir, je n'aurais probablement plus jamais confiance en la gente masculine, quand bien même Aro n'était pas humain. Je ne serais probablement pas capable d'avoir des enfants, ni même de vivre avec un homme. Ma vie était fichue mais je vivrais, c'était ça l'important. Je devais me raccrocher à cet espoir fou et presque improbable si je ne voulais pas devenir folle ou tomber dans la dépression. La porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant tandis que je remettais mon pull. Je sursautais et reculais contre le mur avant de voir le vampire. Il me fixait de ses yeux bordeaux et son air ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Quoi ?!

Il lâcha le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains et celui-ci retomba mollement au sol. Je me penchais et attrapais ce qui semblait être des vêtements.

Aro est d'accord, seulement, à la moindre incartade, il se pourrait que ta mère ne survive pas dans l'incendie de sa maison.

Incrédule, je le fixais, la bouche entre-ouverte de terreur devant la menace à peine voilée.

Je vous en prie, ne lui faîtes rien ! suppliais-je. Elle n'a rien fait ! Pas elle ! Pas ma mère !

Alec haussa un sourcil, étonné et ouvris légèrement la bouche, un peu interloqué par mon attitude. Il se reprit et lança sèchement :

Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Il tourna les talons et me laissa seule dans la salle de bain, presque désespérée par l'éventualité que ma mère ne s'en aille. Je n'avais qu'elle, n'ayant jamais connu mon père. J'enfilais les habits propres et retournais dans la chambre principale. Le vampire semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Je me laissais choir sur le lit et demandais :

Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

Oui. Demain nous allons dans une autre résidence.

Il sera là ? m'enquis-je.

Non. Il a autre chose à faire…Principalement à trouver une autre fille si jamais tu ne supportais pas la grossesse comme les autres.

Je fermais les yeux en me demandant avec horreur combien de vie ils avaient ainsi détruites.

Quelque chose m'intrigue, humaine. lança-t-il, un tantinet dédaigneux comme s'il était agacé d'être intrigué par moi.

Quoi donc ?

Tu as l'air de te ficher de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver mais lorsque l'on te parle de t'atteindre à travers d'autre personne, tu deviens comme folle…

Je le regardais sceptique. Ne pouvait-il réellement pas comprendre mon comportement ? Etait-il à ce point étranger au sentiment de l'amour ?

Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre. Rétorquais-je en songeant à l'inquiétude que devait ressentir ma mère.

Je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! dit-il, sa voix cinglante claquant dans le silence de la chambre.

Je veux dire que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre parce que vous ne ressentez pas d'amour.

Il haussa un sourcil et lança :

Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire ça ?

C'est évident, non ?

Alec croisa les bras sur son torse et me dévisagea. Puis il me tourna le dos et dit sans me jeter un seul regard :

Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, humaine. Il ne serait pas bon pour toi de perdre la… le fœtus !

Je fermais les yeux et esquissais un léger sourire. L'espoir est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Trop étrange pour être rationnel.


	6. Chapitre 5: Un mois pour tout changer

Chapitre 5 :

_Un mois pour tout changer_

Je m'étais endormie sous les yeux froids d'Alec et cela n'était pas pour me rassurer. Pourtant, au petit matin, il était au même endroit que la veille, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je me redressais avant de sentir comme un poids dans mon estomac. Le vampire se leva à son tour et me tendit un verre de sang, comme s'il savait ce que voulait la chose que je portais. Je grimaçais et avalais le liquide. Puis je me levais, me changeais rapidement dans la salle de bain avant de me planter devant mon geôlier. Il me jaugea rapidement avec une moue désagréable et harnacha mes poignets l'un à l'autre avant de me bander les yeux et de me faire sortir de la chambre. Je ne sus que j'étais sortie que lorsque le vent froid se fit sentir sur ma figure. Je respirais bruyamment l'air frais qui m'entourait. Une petite pression sur mes épaules me fit comprendre que je devais me baisser, ce que je fis. On m'engouffra alors dans un habitacle chaud et je soupirais.

Où va-t-on ? demandais-je, un peu curieuse.

Tu n'as pas à savoir ! jeta-t-il méchamment.

Alec ! appela alors une voix féminine plutôt enfantine.

Quoi ?! grommela le vampire.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tant d'effort pour cette misérable humaine !

Jane, s'il te plaît. Aro ne tolèrera pas d'autre échec ! fit Alec.

Mais il ne pourrait pas te tenir responsable si l'humaine venait à mourir !

Jane, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter…

J'entendis une porte se fermer et la voiture dans laquelle nous étions vraisemblablement montés démarra et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. La chose dans mon ventre semblait réclamer plus de sang mais je refusais de céder. Je n'éprouvais rien pour la chose qu'on avait mise en moi, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une mère porteuse. Je n'étais pas enceinte, j'étais comme un four qui maintiendrait au chaud un rôti. Je n'avais rien à voir avec la chose. Après vingt minute de route, Alec ôta le bandeau qui recouvrait mes yeux et je vis que j'étais dans la même voiture que lors de mon enlèvement. Il défit les liens qui entouraient mes poignets et je soupirais de soulagement. Nous roulâmes pendant des heures dans un silence de mort et je n'osais bouger de peur de frôler le vampire, de le mettre en colère et de le faire changer d'avis. Puis, il me tendit une bouteille remplie de sang que je pris prudemment sans conviction. J'avalais une gorgée, puis deux, tandis que la chose en demandait plus. Je grimaçais de dégoût et refusais de boire plus.

Ce n'est pas en l'affamant que tu vas t'en tirer ! remarqua-t-il. Je levais les yeux vers lui et il m'enjoignit à avaler une autre gorgée. J'obtempérais avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Je jetais un regard meurtrier à mon ventre et le vampire ajouta :

Tu es étrange, chacune des autres filles finissaient par se prendre d'affection pour le fœtus mais pas toi, tu sembles le haïr. C'est pourtant ton enfant.

Non. Il n'a rien à voir avec moi. Ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est un monstre, le résultat d'une expérience. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'affection pour une chose pareille.

Il pourrait t'entendre !

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si son opinion de moi avait une importance.

Il eut un sourire, presque indulgent. J'avalais une autre gorgée de sang avant de me caler plus confortablement dans le siège.

Pourrais-je savoir où l'on va ?

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai dit non ! lâcha-t-il sèchement. Je me tus, ne voulant pas l'énerver.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura notre voyage et les vitres teintées m'empêchaient de voir le paysage. Puis, la voiture se stoppa et il ouvrit la porte avant de m'enjoindre à sortir. J'obtempérais et pus voir que nous étions comme sur le versant d'une montagne désertée de tous ses habitants. Face à nous il y avait un petit chalet qui n'aurait pas volé sa place sur une carte postale de noël. Alec fit signe à la voiture et celle-ci fit demi-tour. Les nuages bougèrent et les rayons de soleil nous illuminèrent. Je retins un petit cri en voyant que la peau d'Alec reflétait les rayons, un peu comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau avait été un miroir. Je restais bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Alec me fit entrer dans le chalet et m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir noir qui faisait face à une cheminée de pierre. J'obéis et soupirais, me demandant ce qui allait se passer désormais. J'ignorais combien de temps cela allait durer et n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir le savoir. Puis le vampire se planta devant moi.

Ecoute-moi bien, humaine, si jamais tu tentes la moindre folie, je te jure que ta mère va passer un sale quart d'heure…me menaça-t-il. Je hochais la tête, les larmes inondant mes yeux à la seule pensée que ma mère puisse être mêlée à ça. Et n'espère pas m'amadouer avec tes larmes.

Je ne veux amadouer personne ! jetais-je. Je ne veux pas que ma mère ait de problèmes.

N'est-ce-pas à la mère de protéger son enfant ? nargua-t-il. Furieuse, je lui lançais un regard noir de reproche. Comment pouvait-il se moquer de cela ? Il me toisa et ajouta : Tu resteras un mois ici, après quoi la chose naîtra. Je préviendrais Aro et tu auras seulement ce temps là pour t'enfuir.

Où puis-je aller ? m'enquis-je. Où puis-je m'enfuir pour qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas ?

Tu as un mois pour y réfléchir.

Ne pourriez-vous pas m'aider ?

Pourquoi diable ferais-je une telle chose ? ricana-t-il. Il me semble que je fais déjà beaucoup en t'amenant ici !

Je fermais les yeux. J'avais pensé qu'il restait encore une once, même infime d'humanité en lui mais visiblement, je m'étais trompée. Puis ce qu'il avait dit fit son chemin et m'apparus avec horreur.

Un mois ?!

Il ricana.

La grossesse vampirique dure un mois. Acquiesça-t-il. C'est plus court mais beaucoup plus douloureux…même si tu as l'air d'avoir un don assez spécial.

Si je n'avais pas eu ce foutu don, vous ne m'auriez pas enlevée ! grommelais-je.

Certes. Depuis quand possèdes-tu ce pouvoir ?

Depuis toujours. Soufflais-je.

Quelqu'un dans ta famille a-t-il le même don ?

Ma mère m'a recommandé de n'en parler à personne, donc je présume que la réponse est non.

Et du côte de ton père ?

Je ne connais pas mon père.

Alors c'est certainement ce côté de ton arbre généalogique qu'il faut que tu accables.

Pourquoi n'accablerais-je pas les principaux responsables ?! grognais-je.

C'est Aro le responsable. Répliqua-t-il. Nous ne faisons que suivre ses ordres.

Les nazis aussi ont dit ça, cela ne les rends pas moins responsable. Marmonnais-je avant de me mordre les lèvres. Il valait mieux que je me taise si je voulais rester en vie.

Tu dois vraiment être folle pour oser dire ça à quelqu'un qui pourrait te tuer en faisant une simple pression autour de ton cou.

Je restais muette, me contentant de fixer le mur. Puis, le vampire ouvrit une valise qui contenait des tas de bouteilles remplies de sang.

Je vais devoir me passer du plaisir de la chasse pendant un mois mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. Bois ça ! ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérais puis le vampire m'enferma dans une chambre munie d'un lit et ayant un accès à une salle de bain. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Les jours passèrent, plus longs à chaque fois et je voyais mon ventre former une bosse irrégulière. Parfois, j'entendais de légers craquements, comme si je me cassais quelque chose mais mon corps s'empressait de se guérir et je n'avais pas mal bien longtemps. Les jours passèrent, lentement et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de moyen de m'enfuir si bien que je me décidais à demander quelque chose à Alec.

Quelle est la ville la plus proche ?

Suspicieux, il leva la tête et me regarda.

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Pour avoir plus de chances de m'enfuir ! croassais-je.

Tu crois sincèrement que tu as une chance d'échapper à Aro ?

Je haussais les épaules.

Je préfères tenter quelque chose, parce que même si ça rate, je pourrais me dire que j'aurais tout fait pour me sortir de là. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

Bordeaux. Siffla-t-il. La ville la plus proche est Bordeaux.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Il devait certainement y avoir un aéroport à Bordeaux. Je pouvais partir à Paris et dé là, prendre un avion pour l'Amérique et ensuite, et bien, j'aviserais. Ils ne pouvaient pas me tuer si je partais dans un endroit noir de monde, n'est-ce-pas ? Si je m'expatriais, je pourrais certainement refaire ma vie ailleurs. Je parlais anglais sans problème puisque ma grand-mère était anglaise et qu'elle avait absolument tenu à ce que je sois bilingue. Cela me paraissait une assez bonne idée. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais que tard qu'Alec ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Sans doute s'amusait-il à me voir m'évertuer à vivre.

Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Je restais muette après tout, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ne leur dise rien.

Je ne dirais rien si c'est cela qui t'inquiète…

Je vais m'expatrier. Marmonnais-je.

En Amérique ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Si tu les trouves, il se pourrait qu'ils te laissent tranquille…

Si je trouve qui ?

Alec sourit et se leva, délaissant ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il attrapa une bouteille de sang et en avala la moitié. Il eut un sourire carnassier en m'observant et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, terrorisée. Il rit et fut à quelques centimètres de moi l'instant d'après. Je retins un cri et il me renversa sur le canapé. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et je le regardais, terrifiée.

Jusqu'où irais-tu pour sauver ta précieuse petite vie ? susurra-t-il en effleurant mon visage de son doigt froid. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se releva et un sourire moqueur s'étala sur ses lèvres. Je gardais un œil méfiant sur lui, me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Les jours passèrent et alors que mon ventre se déformait à chaque mouvement de la chose, je surpris plusieurs fois les regards qu'Alec posaient sur moi. Ils n'étaient plus aussi froids qu'avant et j'étais souvent prise de frissons lorsque nos regards s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre plus que de raison. Quelque chose était entrain de changer et je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Avant tout je voulais m'excuser pour l'immense retard mais mon inspiration me jouait des tours donc encore désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… J'aimerais avoir vos avis…des reviews seront très appréciées… La suite je ne sais pas trop quand…Il devrait rester deux ou trois chapitres avant la poursuite de l'histoire avec les Cullen. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	7. Chapitre 6: Aube

Chapitre 6 :

_Aube_

Les jours passaient, tantôt longs et monotones, tantôt rapides et fugaces. Mon ventre me faisait l'effet d'être une vieille marmite cabossée et des craquements se faisaient entendre de plus en plus souvent, accompagnés de violents mais brefs accès de douleur. Alec était toujours là, veillant sur le moindre de mes mouvements et une nuit, je m'étais réveillée en sentant un air froid sur mon visage et je l'avais vu, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, si froid mais pourtant si beau. J'avais du retenir un cri de terreur et il s'était était éloigné. Aujourd'hui je m'étais enjointe à lui demander combien de temps il me restait.

Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la naissance ?

Il soupira, semblant agacé et leva ses yeux rouges vers moi.

N'en as-tu pas assez de me poser toujours les mêmes questions ?! Ne peux-tu donc pas me poser d'autres questions plus intéressantes ?

Que voulez-vous que je…

Et puis cesse de me vouvoyer ! s'emporta-t-il. J'en ai assez, tu es différente des autres humaines que j'ai rencontré, ne pourrais-tu pas me dire que moi aussi, je suis différent ?

Je le regardais, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi disait-il cela ?

Je ne comprends pas ce que vous…ce que tu veux dire. Achevais-je après un instant d'hésitation. Il eut un sourire et se leva pour s'approcher de moi. Une fois encore, des frissons m'envahir et j'eus le tournis. Affichant un sourire satisfait, il effleura ma peau, alors secouée de frissons.

Je te parle de cela. Susurra-t-il en approchant sa bouche de mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballa et je fermais les yeux pour faire cesser mes vertiges. Tu n'es pas qu'une simple humaine, je ne suis pas qu'un simple vampire, je crois que tu en es consciente… Je rouvris les yeux et me recroquevillais sur moi-même avant de dire :

Et alors ? Je crois qu'il y a un léger obstacle…

Je pointais le doigt sur mon ventre proéminent et il baissa les yeux avant de dire :

Peut-être serait-il bon de pratiquer une césarienne un peu plus tôt que prévu et de s'exiler en Amérique…

J'écarquillais les yeux, incrédule. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Il ne se fichait pas de moi ? Il ne me faisait pas espérer pour mieux m'enfoncer après ? Il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre nous mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit réciproque.

Tu…Tu es sérieux.

Bien sûr que je le suis ! s'énerva-t-il. Allonges-toi ! m'ordonna-t-il. J'hésitais brièvement, le cœur battant puis obtempérais. Mécaniquement, il sortit une espèce de mallette médicale et sortit des perfusions. Lentement, il introduisit une aiguille dans l'une de mes veines et mon pouls s'accéléra, inquiète quant à la suite. Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il disait d'une voix basse, presque douce :

Je te donne de la morphine avant de t'anesthésier et ensuite je pratiquerais la césarienne.

Je hochais la tête incapable de parler. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne commence à me sentir somnolente. Je restais obstinément clouée au lit, refusant de le voir me découper. Je ne sentais rien et pourtant, je le voyais s'afférer autour de l'énormité qui me servait de ventre. A cet instant, une question saugrenue s'imposa à moi. Serais-je capable d'avoir des enfants après cela ? Cette chose qui s'apprêtait à naître serait-il le seul « enfant » que je mettrais au monde ? Alec s'éloigna, me tirant de mes rêveries et déposa un paquet dans un berceau qu'il avait monté quelque jour plus tôt. Il revint vers moi et nettoya le sang qui m'entourais.

Il est mort ? m'enquis-je d'une voix égale, me surprenant à vouloir entendre une réponse positive. Après tout, je ne l'entendais pas crier. Ce n'était pas censé crier un nouveau-né.

Non. Cela aurait été plus simple mais il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Me répondit-il doucement en caressant mon front. Surprise de tant de gentillesse, je n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase.

Alec avait-il vraiment montré un geste d'affection ou n'est-ce que le fruit de mon imagination ?

Nous allons attendre que tu sois en état de marcher et nous irons à l'aéroport. Nous prendrons des billets pour Paris, et après nous volerons jusqu'à Seattle.

Il retourna vers le berceau, prépara ce qui semblait être un biberon de sang et le laissa dans le berceau. Je me demandais si c'était un garçon ou une fille. S'il ressemblerait à moi ou à Aro.

C'est un garçon ?

Oui, ne t'en approche pas, s'il te mord, il pourrait te transformer en vampire.

On le laisse ici, n'est-ce-pas ? m'inquiétais-je.

Oui.

Rassurée, je fermais les yeux et me mordillais les lèvres. Je haïssais cet enfant, quand bien même il n'était pas responsable des actes de son père. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas mon enfant, c'était un déchet qu'aurait produit mon corps. C'était dur, abominable certainement, mais c'était ainsi que je le ressentais. Je m'étais sentie sale pendant ce mois de grossesse mais maintenant, je me sentais libérée. Je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil et me laissais bercer par des rêves d'espoir.

Lorsqu'Alec me réveilla, il me signifia que nous devions y aller. Je me levais difficilement, titubais quelque peu et regardais mon ventre dans une glace. Il n'y avait aucun signe de césarienne. Rien ne pouvait faire penser à une grossesse, j'étais comme avant. Je passais vers le berceau et y risquais un rapide coup d'œil. Le bébé ressemblait à tout les autres, mis à part sa peau blanchâtre. Il me semblait un peu faible mais je n'en avais pas réellement cure. C'était comme si je regardais un cloporte. J'étais dédaigneuse et mesquine mais c'est l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il n'avait visiblement hérité de moi qu'un fin duvet de couleur blonde sur le crâne, mais le reste me rapellais entièrement Aro. Alec lui avait laissé une réserve de sang assez conséquente, disant qu'il serait assez fort d'ici quelque jours pour se nourrir seul. Nous sortîmes du chalet et j'appréciais la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur ma peau. Alec brillait de milles feux et nous grimpâmes dans un taxi qu'il avait visiblement appelé.

Aéroport Roissy. Ordonna-t-il. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant les six heures que durèrent le voyage et je songeais à ce qui se passerait désormais. Pour résumer la situation, Alec et moi étions…il fallait d'abord trouver le bon mot pour définir notre situation. Nous étions quoi ? Attirés l'un par l'autre ? Cela devait être à peu près cela. Nous étions donc attirés l'un par l'autre, avions abandonné l'enfant de celui qui ne manquerait pas de nous poursuivre et nous étions censé nous exiler à Seattle. Mais une fois là-bas, que ferions-nous ? Je cherchais des réponses à mes questions lorsque nous arrivions à l'immense aéroport qu'était Roissy. Alec s'approcha des guichets et acheta des billets. Je me demandais comment il avait pu obtenir un passeport pour moi. Peut-être l'avait-il fabriqué lui-même ? Le vampire revint vers moi et me tendit mon billet d'embarquement.

On part dans une demi-heure. Il y a des boutiques là, on ferait mieux d'aller acheter des trucs pour ne pas avoir trop l'air de fuir.

J'acquiesçais et le suivis. Il y acheta une valise, des vêtements, les fourra dedans et mit la valise sur les bagages qui devaient partir en soute. La demi-heure s'écoula rapidement et nous dûmes monter dans l'avion. Je commandais immédiatement à manger et m'inquiétais de son régime.

Comment vas-tu faire pour te nourrir ? m'enquis-je, inquiète. Il sourit, effleura ma joue et dit :

Je peux me retenir suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas être remarquer.

Je hochais la tête et lui demandais ce que nous ferions une fois à Seattle :

Je ne sais pas…Peut-être partirons nous au Brésil…

Je frissonnais, pas vraiment heureuse quant à l'idée de m'éloigner de la civilisation. De plus, en moi s'affrontaient deux opinions complètement diverses. Une partie de moi rejetait âprement l'idée même de passer ma vie aux côtés d'Alec et une autre ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir être séparée de lui. Je mis ces désirs contradictoires sur le coup de la fatigue et de la colère que je contenais en moi. L'avion décolla et je dévorais mon repas tandis qu'Alec semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'osais le déranger, préférant me perdre dans les miennes et focalisais mes interrogations sur ma mère. Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle malheureuse ? Me croyait-elle morte ? Me cherchait-elle ? Je soupirais et m'endormis, préférant les rêves – horribles mais imaginaires – aux questions douloureuses mais réelles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous mîmes pour atteindre Seattle mais lorsqu'Alec me réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et il m'en joignit à me dépêcher de sortir. Je le suivis, obéissant aux moindres de ses mouvements. J'étais comme son ombre et j'étais anxieuse parce qu'il paraissait inquiet. Nous nous éloignâmes du Centre ville de Seattle et il entra dans un motel miteux. Il paya une chambre et m'ordonna de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte et m'avertit qu'il devait se nourrir. Je frissonnais en pensant à la personne qu'il allait bientôt tuer mais m'allongeais en décidant d'être égoïste. Pourtant, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Alec revint, défonçant la porte, complètement apeuré.

Que se passe-t-il ? m'enquis-je.

Ils sont déjà là ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. J'ouvris les yeux, paniquée à mon tour. Je tremblais et il me lança :

Prends ça, Va voir les Cullen, à Forks, ils te protégeront !

Quoi ?! Mais toi !

Fais ce que je te dis, Ariana ! Je vais les retenir ! Tu dois aller à Forks ! lâcha-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Il me tendit une carte routière et dit :

Aro, Démétri et Marcus ne sont pas encore là, j'ai une chance d'en sortir vivant ! N'oublie pas ! Forks, Les Cullen…Ils sont vampires mais ne sont pas comme nous…Dépêches-toi !

Je pris la carte et me mis à courir comme jamais je ne me souvins avoir couru. Je m'enfonçais dans les bois, mes jambes n'étant plus dirigées par mon cerveau mais par ma peur. Alec allait mourir et un poids tomba comme une masse dans mon cœur. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et j'accélérais, consciente que mes jambes n'allaient pas assez vite pour distancer les vampires.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Voilà…Prochaine chapitre, réactions des Cullen et entrée en scène des loups garous…les paris sont ouverts lol, vous songez à qui pour le loup-garou qui s'imprègnera d'elle ?

J'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre…Le prochain viendra quand je serais vraiment satisfaite de la rencontre.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un autre monde

Premièrement, je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, tout mes chapitres se sont réédités…(_un bug ?_) donc désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 7…et je me mets tout de suite à la rédaction du huitième chapitre… Les loups-garous ne font pas leur entrée ici, je vous expliques pourquoi un peu plus bas…Voilà…Enjoy ! 

Chapitre 7 :

_Un autre monde_

Je relevais la tête pour voir quel effet leur avait fait ma révélation. Le roux et la brune, ceux qui étaient visiblement parents de la demi-vampire avaient l'air terrifiés. La blonde, celle qu'il me semblait, être appelée Rosalie, fronçait les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux vers un immense géant à la peau pâle. Tous semblaient réellement effrayé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et je me demandais alors si Alec avait eu raison de m'envoyer ici. Après tout, peut-être allaient-ils me livrer à Aro !

Nous ne ferons jamais une chose pareille ! s'exclama alors le rouquin. Je levais les yeux vers lui, me demandant à qui il parlait. Sa famille se tourna vers lui et il s'expliqua :

Elle pense qu'on va la livrer aux Volturi parce qu'on a peur.

J'eus des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je pensais ?! Il soupira et dit d'une voix lente :

Je lis dans les pensées.

J'ouvrais la bouche, interloquée. Il pouvait vraiment faire ça ?!

Moi ce qui me préoccupe intervint la dénommée Alice, celle que j'avais au départ prise pour Jane. C'est que je ne vois rien…

Comment ça, tu ne vois rien ? s'inquiéta le roux, celui qui s'appelait Edward, si je me souvenais bien.

Strictement rien. Peut-être que Jacob est dans le coin…ajouta-t-elle subitement. Je les regardais, ne comprenant strictement rien de ce dont ils parlaient.

Mon nez va très bien donc le chien n'est pas ici ! siffla Rosalie. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ils étaient cinglés.

Elle nous prend pour des dingues ! s'amusa Edward tandis que je rougissais comme une pivoine. Carlisle et sa femme, Esmée me sourirent, ne semblant pas le moins du monde être vexé.

Alice. Lança Bella, la mère du demi-vampire. Si Jacob n'est pas là, je ne comprends pas comment cela peut-être possible… Tu as prévu sa venue mais tu ne peux pas voir ce qui va se passer ensuite…

Je levais les yeux pour détailler la petite vampire qui ressemblait à un lutin et celle-ci se mit à réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas…Peut-être a-t-elle un pouvoir spécial…Peut-être qu'elle m'empêche de voir le futur quand je suis à côté d'elle mais que dès qu'elle s'éloigne, cette capacité disparaît…

C'est une explication plausible mais… commença Carlisle.

Attendez. Coupa Rosalie. Je pense qu'elle a certainement envie de se reposer après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Viens…

J'ignore pourquoi, j'eus tout de suite confiance en cette jeune vampire à la beauté surnaturelle mais qui semblait réellement comprendre ce dont j'avais envie. Elle me fit monter les étages et j'ignorais les décors qui m'entouraient et suivis Rosalie. Elle me conduisit jusque dans une salle de bain et me dit :

Je vais te chercher un pyjama, je te laisse prendre une douche.

J'acquiesçais et regardais mon visage qui était dans un piteux état, sali et marqué par ses semaines d'horreur. Je n'étais plus la jeune fille joviale et heureuse de vivre que j'avais été, je n'étais plus qu'une loque. Les larmes contenues jusqu'ici coulèrent sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Rosalie revint, un pyjama bleu dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil en me voyant pleurer. Je séchais mes larmes et me retournais.

Tu n'as pas à te cacher. Dit-elle doucement. Je sais ce que tu as vécu…c'est comme ça que je suis devenue vampire…

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et je vis alors avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges comme les Volturi mais d'un bel ocre doré.

Alec avait les yeux rouges mais…commençais-je.

Les Volturi boivent du sang humain, pas nous. Nous buvons exclusivement du sang animal. Bella les a encore rouges car elle a été transformée il y a peu mais nous sommes tous sans danger pour toi…

Je hochais la tête et lui lançais un pauvre sourire. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et je grimpais dans la douche et laissais mes larmes couler en même temps que l'eau. Je me lavais pendant près de dix minutes, frottant, voulant nettoyer toute trace visible de ces dernières semaines. Je me savais profondément irrationnelle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Le plus horrible venait de s'achever et même si Alec était certainement mort, j'avais toujours deux sentiments différents en moi. Le soulagement d'être parmi des vampires aux comportements humains et anéantie parce que les Volturi n'étaient pas loin. J'enfilais le pyjama et sorti de la salle de bain. Rosalie était assise sur un sofa en cuir et semblais perdue dans ses pensées. Je me demandais si elle aussi, elle avait un pouvoir spécifique. Elle releva la tête et me sourit.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous mêler à tout ça. M'excusais-je, consciente de chambouler leur vie.

Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle. Nous sommes simplement inquiets pour Nessie.

Pourquoi ?

Il y a quelques mois, les Volturi sont venus ici dans l'intention de la tuer…Nous avons eu de la chance car nous avons réussi à rassembler assez de vampires pour les effrayer.

Je restais sans voix quelques instants et dis :

Je vais trouver un moyen de partir, je ne veux pas vous créer de problèmes…

Ne dis pas de bêtises…fit alors la voix d'Esmée. Tu dois rester ici, nous te protégerons. Les Volturi ne sauront pas que tu es ici…le bouclier de Bella les empêchera de te localiser…Et puis, où irais-tu ? C'est ici que tu es le plus en sécurité.

Je vous remercie. Souris-je, soulagée.

Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward…Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont leur propre maison. Sourit Rosalie, devinant ce que j'allais objecter. Elle me dirigea jusqu'à une chambre, où je me laissais choir sur un lit, sans regarder ce qu'il y avait autour, épuisée par toute cette agitation. Je fus rapidement happée par le sommeil et rêvais des Volturi s'en prenant à Alec. Je dus crier cette nuit là, plusieurs fois et lorsqu'au petit matin, je m'éveillais, éblouie par la lumière du soleil, je m'inquiétais de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi. Je devais être un poids pour eux et je menaçais leur vie tranquille.

Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement la voix d'Alice en entrant soudainement dans la chambre que j'occupais.

Bonjour…bredouillais-je en regardant avec étonnement le plateau repas qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Je savais que tu n'allais pas tarder à te réveiller alors je t'ai préparé ce petit déjeuner…Tu aimes les croissants ? s'enquit-elle, fébrilement.

Euh…oui…dis-je faiblement, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

J'ai vu que nous allions devenir de très grandes amies ! dit-elle joyeusement en posant le plateau devant moi. Mange, tu dois être affamée !

Merci…mais euh…je croyais que…

Je ne pouvais rien voir sur toi ? finit-elle.

Eh bien, il semble que lorsque tu dors, tu perds ta capacité à être immunisée contre mes visions…Je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose mais je sais que tu resteras ici et que nous serons très amies…Tu n'aimes pas ? ajouta-t-elle, semblant un peu déçue.

Oh si, bien sûr. Fis-je, encore retournée par l'attitude étrange d'Alice. Je mordais dans un croissant et me délectais de ce goût si particulier. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que je n'avais rien mangé de normal.

Il faudra qu'on aille faire les magasins ! enchaîna-t-elle. Je manquais de m'étouffer. Ca va ?

Euh…oui. Dis-je, perplexe. Elle voulait aller faire les magasins alors que je venais de leur dire que les Volturi étaient dans le coin et qu'ils risquaient de débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Et en plus, on ne se connaissait pas. Quoique, en vrai fan de shopping, je n'avais jamais eu pour habitude de m'inquiéter des personnes qui m'accompagnaient pendant les soldes. J'aurais bien pu y aller avec le grizzli que j'aurais été la seule à ne pas m'en rendre compte.

Quoi ?! Tu n'aimes pas le shopping ?

Si j'adore ça. Rectifiais-je. Mais…c'est pas trop le moment et puis je n'ai pas d'argent et je…

Pff l'argent, rit-elle. On en a assez pour nourrir tout Seattle pendant des années… Mais c'est vrai, tu adores le shopping ?!

Elle me regardait, ses yeux dorés pétillants de gaieté.

Avant, il était rare que je n'y aille pas au moins une fois par semaine !

Rosalie ! Elle adore le shopping ! s'écria Alice, complètement guillerette, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Puis, je me ressaisis et dis :

Mais ça me gêne de vous embêter et je…

Ariana, ne t'en fais pas sourit Esmée comme si elle avait été là depuis le début. J'eus des yeux ronds avant de me rappeler la rapidité et la discrétion des vampires. Tu es ici chez toi, ici est le seul endroit où tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir dans notre famille. Tu pourras reprendre une vie tout à fait normale…nous allons te créer une identité et tu pourras redevenir celle que tu étais avant…

Je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ? m'enquis-je doucement, certaine de la réponse. Esmée me sourit tristement et dit :

Navrée, mais c'est là qu'ils t'attendront en premier lieu…

J'acquiesçais. Mieux valait ne faire courir aucun risque à ma mère. Carlisle entra à son tour et me lança un sourire bienveillant. Cette famille était si étrange, mais si gentille avec moi que je ne pouvais qu'accepter de rester parmi eux. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu autre part où aller. Alec était mort où sinon, il serait déjà revenu. Je devais tenter d'oublier cela et me faire à cette nouvelle vie, protégée par des vampires, se nourrissant seulement d'animaux.

Nous avons plusieurs options…expliqua le chef de famille. Nous pouvons soit te faire passer pour la sœur de Jasper et Rosalie – mais cela deviendrait suspect – soit faire croire à tout le monde que tu es ma sœur.

Ils me regardèrent, attendant sans doute ma décision.

Euh…quelle est la meilleure solution ?

Il vaudrait mieux qu'on te croit ma sœur. Sourit Carlisle, doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Dans tous les cas, il nous faire de faux papiers…

J'acquiesçais. Tout cela allait un peu vite mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Et puis, Carlisle et moi étant tous les deux blonds, on ne douterait pas de notre prétendu lien de parenté. C'était mieux comme ça. Je me devais de tout abandonner derrière moi, même si l'espoir qu'Alec soit toujours vivant me hantait, je devais tout faire pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Je fermais les yeux puis acquiesçais une fois encore. Ils sortirent peu à peu de la chambre, me laissant seule avec Alice.

Il faut absolument aller faire du shopping ! sourit-elle. Comme ça, tu seras prête pour ta nouvelle vie… Tu vas voir, tu vas t'y faire, je l'ai vu…

Je lui souris. Je ne doutais pas de ce qu'elle me disait mais il me fallait du temps pour trouver mes marques. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me lavais avant de regarder ce que j'avais à me mettre sur le dos. Alice n'avait finalement peut-être pas tord. Je ferais mieux d'aller m'acheter des habits qui ne laisseraient pas penser aux gens que je venais de crapahuter des dizaines de bornes dans les bois. On frappa à la porte et la voix d'Alice résonna :

Rosalie m'a donné des vêtements pour toi, vu que ceux que tu as ne doivent pas être très reluisants.

Ca ne la dérange pas ? m'enquis-je en ouvrant légèrement la porte, serrant le peignoir autour de moi.

Pas du tout…sourit l'intéressée, qui se trouvait derrière Alice. Je lui rendis son sourire et pris la pile de linge qu'Alice me tendait. Je regardais les vêtements. Un haut rouge moulant et un jean slim de marque. Je sortis de la salle de bain et les laissais me jauger.

Tu es superbe ! dit Alice. Je rougis et la jeune fille me prit la main et m'incita à descendre, suivie de près par Rosalie. Cette dernière était discrète mais je la sentais qui veillait sur moi, s'attendant à ce que je craque. Sa bienveillance fit que je sus que je deviendrais très amie avec elle. Alice me prêta une veste noire, une écharpe aussi rouge que mon pull et lança :

On va faire du shopping !

Alice, ce n'est pas très prudent ! objecta Bella. Je ne suis pas certaine que mon bouclier la suive, quand bien même elle amplifie le phénomène…

Hein ? m'inquiétais-je.

En fait, me rassura Carlisle. On a découvert que ta présence a plus ou moins d'effet sur nos pouvoirs. Alice ne voit rien sur toi lorsque tu es éveillée, mais cela ne pose aucun problème lorsque tu dors. Pour Bella, en s'exerçant cette nuit, elle a découvert qu'elle pouvait englober beaucoup plus de personnes dans son bouclier. Quant à Jasper et à Edward, leurs dons ne semblent pas perturbés… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, même sans cet étrange don de régénération…

Je souris faiblement, pas vraiment ravie d'apprendre que j'avais d'autre capacité. Sans ce « don » je n'aurais jamais été impliquée dans le monde des vampires.

Je suppose que vous avez besoin de photos pour les papiers…devina Rosalie. Nous allons nous en occuper. Et en plus, ce sera un moyen de plus pour tester jusqu'où s'étend le pouvoir de Bella. Ajouta-t-elle alors que Carlisle acquiesçait.

Elles me firent sortir de la maison et me firent grimper dans une Volvo argentée. Je regardais autour de moi, admirant le paysage qui me faisait penser à ma Bretagne natale. Du vert partout, c'était rassurant. Alice augmenta le son de la radio, semblant apprécier la musique qui passait. Je fermais les yeux, rassurant mon cœur qui s'emballait au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions de la maison des Cullen. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne se passe pas bien.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Voilà, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de vous faire languir pour la suite…non, en fait j'ai arrêté là pour savoir si vous préféreriez que j'écrive la rencontre Ariana/ Loup garou du point de vue de celui qui va s'imprégner d'elle (non, je ne dirais pas qui c'est lol) ou bien je continue du point de vue d'Ariana… Et tant qu'on y est, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Merci de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des reviews, ça me motive et me fait écrire la suite plus vite !


	9. Chap 8:Parce que quand tout paraît

Chapitre 8 :

_Parce que quand tout paraît se simplifier, il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne tout compliquer…_(j'ai toujours le chic pour trouver des titres à rallonge lol)

Alice gara la Volvo sur le parking d'une petite boutique à la devanture avenante. Le poids dans ma poitrine disparut presque totalement et ce sentiment d'excitation que je ressentais lors de mes séances de shopping refit surface. Je remerciais Alice dans un sourire sincère. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'une chose aussi futile puisse me permettre d'oublier ces semaines de cauchemar, même pendant quelques instants. Nous fîmes le tour des rayons, nous extasiant sur des choses si frivoles que c'en était certainement ridicule d'un point de vue extérieur à notre groupe. Rosalie, nous suivait, gardant un œil amusé sur nous, un peu comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait. Alice m'enjoignit à choisir des affaires hors de prix. Résultat, après seulement un quart d'heures de shopping, elle portait une dizaine de pull, quatre ou cinq jeans, au moins six paires de chaussures et trois vestes. La vampire guillerette, n'était en fait venue que pour moi et j'essayais de la convaincre de regarder pour elle mais Rosalie me lança, amusée :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle adore habiller les autres, je vais finir par lui acheter des barbies si ça continue !

Je souris et essayais chaque habit. Alice lança :

- Tu es magnifique dans chacun d'entre eux ! On prend tout !

- Alice ! soufflais-je. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ?! Que vont-ils penser après ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ariana…Ils ont l'habitude de mes extravagances…

- Mais quand même !

- Bah, si ça peut te rassurer, je les achète, mais je te promets que je t'en emprunterais de temps en temps…ça te va ?

- Oui mais…

- Marché conclu ! me coupa-t-elle en souriant. J'eus sincèrement l'impression de m'être faite avoir sur ce coup-là, persuadée qu'Alice ne m'emprunterait jamais rien.

- Elle pourrait ouvrir une boutique avec le tiers de ce qu'elle a dans son armoire ! me rassura Rosalie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. S'amusa-t-elle. Nous continuâmes le shopping et lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, nous eûmes fini de dévaliser la boutique (j'exagérais à peine) et que nous eûmes tout ranger dans la voiture – les vampires avaient vraiment un sens inouï du rangement, moi je ne serais jamais parvenue à faire rentrer tout ça dans leur voiture – on me fit entrer dans un photomaton et Alice paya pour des photos d'identité censées être utilisées pour mes faux-papiers. Ensuite, Rosalie décrocha son téléphone et lança à son interlocuteur.

- On va se déplacer un peu partout dans Forks pour voir jusqu'où le pouvoir de Bella fonctionne…Moui, Alice a dévalisé le magasin…bah, ça à l'air d'aller…Devant chez le Chef Swan…ajouta-t-elle tandis que nous traversions une rue bordées d'habitations typiquement américaine. On est toujours sous le bouclier ? Parfait…

Alice continua d'accélérer et nous passâmes devant un lycée.

- Devant le lycée maintenant… Elle la perçoit toujours…Hum…Vous avez prévenu les chiens ? s'enquit-elle, ne parvenant pas à réprimer une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation de ces chiens. Mais qu'entendait-elle par « chiens » ? Des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas ? D'autres vampires ? De vrais chiens ? La dernière explication me semblait peu probable. Pourquoi auraient-il prévenu des chiens que j'étais ici ?

- Mouais…Ils pourraient pas nous foutre la paix au moins une fois ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'être encore chamboulée par… On s'approche de La Push… Ca sent le cabot à dix kilomètre à la ronde.

Cela m'étonnait de voir la vampire aussi dédaigneuse. Elle devait vraiment avoir un gros différent avec ces personnes qu'elle appelait « chien ».

- Aucun changement ? Mais il faut voir s'il n'y a aucune interférence avec eux…

Elle soupira et dit :

- Je fais un effort, je n'ai pas dis « chien » cette fois ! Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander…Pas de changements ? Bien, on rentre alors… Tu ferais mieux de leur dire de partir…

Rosalie raccrocha et je restais muette tandis qu'Alice demandait :

- Il y a qui ?

- Pareil que d'habitude…grommela-t-elle. Black et ses acolytes…Ils ont averti Uley…Ils vont faire une ronde.

- C'est plus prudent. Acquiesça Alice.

- D'autres vampires ? m'enquis-je.

- Si seulement…bougonna Rosalie.

- Voyons, sans eux, on aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre les Volturi qu'ils feraient mieux de repartir.

- On y serait tout de même arrivés ! contra la blonde. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et me lança un rapide coup d'œil.

- Tu vas rencontrer Jacob, Leah et son frère Seth…ce sont des modificateurs…

- Des quoi ? fis-je, les yeux ronds.

- Disons que normalement, ils sont les ennemis des vampires, mais qu'ils ont fait une exception pour nous. Ils se transforment en loup.

- Attends, tu veux dire que… ce sont des loups-garous ?

Alice grimaça :

- Pas réellement, en fait leur Adn a muté et ils peuvent se transformer en loup à volonté, la lune n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Ah…mais…ils ne sont pas…dangereux, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il sont très gentils…

- Ils savent pour moi ? m'enquis-je.

- Carlisle ne manquera pas de le leur dire, il vaut mieux, tu sais. Nous pourrons ainsi mieux te protéger.

J'acquiesçais alors que nous arrivions devant la maison des Cullen. Dehors, sur le perron, se tenait une jeune fille. Elle avait la peau mate, les cheveux noirs et semblait profondément ennuyée d'être ici. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle leva la tête en nous voyant arriver, signe de défi. Rosalie siffla, agacée et sortit de la voiture, passant devant la fille en l'ignorant royalement. Rosalie semblait être quelqu'un d'assez complexe. Avec moi, elle était gentille, bienveillante mais avec ces…loups-garous – l'idée avait encore du mal à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit – elle était mesquine, même odieuse. Alice sortit à son tour et m'encouragea à avancer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais, Alice et Rosalie m'avait certifié qu'ils ne me feraient rien. J'expirais bruyamment et je sortis de la voiture, m'approchant de la louve. Celle-ci me jaugea du regard et me lança un ricanement hautain. Je fronçais les sourcils et me reculais.

- Aria, voici Leah Clearwater…Leah, voici Ariana…Elle n'est pas vampire pour ta gouverne !

Elle ignora Alice tandis que je grimpais les marches, un peu secouée par la froideur de la fille. Je comprenais un peu mieux Rosalie. Si tous les loups-garous étaient comme ça, je n'allais pas non plus les apprécier. Je voyais, à son comportement qu'elle me jugeait. Mais comment osait-elle me juger ? Je n'y étais pour rien, je n'avais jamais rien demander, j'avais subi, je n'avais rien fait ! Je n'étais pas responsable ! Sans qu'il y ait de véritables raisons, les larmes mouillèrent mes yeux et Alice me serra contre elle.

- Jasper ! appela-t-elle faiblement. Le vampire fut à nos côtés l'instant d'après et je me sentis immédiatement mieux, entourée des deux vampires, ce qui n'était pas forcément une réaction judicieuse. Je fermais les yeux et avançais jusque dans la pièce où ils étaient tous réunis. Un autre garçon à la peau mate souriait béatement à la fille de Bella et d'Edward. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et semblait obnubilé par l'enfant. Je levais un sourcil. Il était bizarre celui-là. On aurait dit qu'il était dans sa bulle avec… Renéesmée – je devais absolument parvenir à l'appeler par son prénom et non pas par un autre mot désobligeant pour elle, elle n'avait rien fait, elle était innocente -.

- Jacob, voici Ariana. Dit alors Carlisle. Le dénommé Jacob releva la tête, semblant seulement se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que d'autres êtres humains étaient dans la pièce…enfin, d'autres vampires et une humaine pour être plus exacte. Ariana, voici Jacob Black et – Ce dernier me fit un signe de tête – …où est Seth ?

- Dans la cuisine. Siffla Rosalie.

- Désolé, je cherchais ce qui pouvait avoir cette odeur…commença une voix masculine. Le troisième loup apparut alors devant moi. Comme ses deux autres congénères, il était immense, un peu moins que le dénommé Jacob, mais il mesurait au minimum 1m80. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs que ceux du premier – qui était d'ailleurs reparti à sa contemplation de l'enfant -. Ses yeux chocolats se levèrent vers moi et il lâcha soudain la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il me dévisageait tandis que la carafe se brisait dans un fracas assourdissant. Je reculais, effrayée qu'il me regarde ainsi. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'Edward et Jacob lâchait un « merde » en chœur, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jacob recula, délaissant Renéesmée pour poser une main sur le torse de son comparse.

- Seth ! appela-t-il tandis que celui-ci ne cessait de me fixer, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

- Ah…fit soudainement Alice. Viens, Ariana.

Elle me traîna hors de la pièce et je n'étais que trop heureuse d'échapper à ce regard brûlant et effrayant.

- Seth ! Attends ! appela la voix de Jacob alors que je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les deux loups nous suivirent, de même que la majorité des Cullen et je commençais à trembler, je ne comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- SETH ! lança Jacob, haussant un peu le ton. Calme-toi. Ajouta-t-il tandis que le dénommé Seth ne cessait de me fixer, comme s'il ne voyait que moi dans la pièce, comme si j'étais sa proie. Des images d'horreurs revinrent à ma mémoire et je me revoyais, emprisonnée par Aro. Je gémis et Jacob renchérit : Tu lui fais peur !

Cela sembla réveiller le loup qui tourna la tête pour regarder Jacob, comme un peu surpris. J'en profitais pour grimper les dernières marches en courant, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je m'introduisis dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et me laissais tomber au sol, tremblante. Alice et Rosalie entrèrent quelques secondes après moi et s'accroupirent autour de moi.

- Calme-toi. Me préconisa Rosalie en caressant mes cheveux. Mes tremblements redoublaient alors que je fermais les yeux, mon cerveau repassant en boucle mes semaines d'enfermement.

- Elle craque ! chuchota Alice.

- Evidemment, tu as vu comment il s'est comporté ?! On aurait dit qu'il allait lui sauter dessus !

- Il n'y est pour rien ! rétorqua le lutin. Aria, calme-toi, il ne te veut aucun mal, d'accord ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il m'avait regardée comme si j'étais une proie !

- Aria, je t'en prie, calme-toi… me conjura Alice. Il y a une explication, si tu veux bien, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer…Tu es d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête. S'il ne voulait pas me tuer, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Les loups ont une particularité assez étrange en ce qui concerne leurs amours…

Je haussais les sourcils. Là, j'étais complètement paumée. Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? Quel était le rapport ?!

- Attends tu vas l'embrouiller, là !

- Tu vas vu comment se comporte Jacob avec Nessie ?

J'acquiesçais.

- En fait, Jacob s'est imprégné de Nessie…ça veut dire que…Nessie est devenue la personne dont la survie et la proximité sont vitales pour Jacob… Pour simplifier, c'est un peu comme un coup de foudre…

- Un coup de foudre ? répétais-je. Mais, elle est…

- Justement, la particularité des loups, c'est qu'ils ont un coup de foudre dès qu'il voit euh…leur âme sœur…Même si cette dernière est âgée de quelques mois.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ca encore, je pouvais éventuellement le comprendre – en théorie - mais je ne voyais pas ce que ça avait avoir avec moi. Ca n'expliquait pas pourquoi il… J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvrais la bouche, complètement incrédule. Non, j'avais du mal comprendre, mal interpréter.

- Tu as compris… souffla Alice.

- Non… dis-je, secouant la tête.

- Si. Avoua Rosalie, semblant désolée. Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de trucs à gérer comme ça…

- Rosalie, Seth n'y est pour rien…

- Mais je ne veux pas ! m'exclamais-je.

- Tu n'y peux rien, Ariana, même Seth n'y peut rien. Même s'il voulait te haïr il en serait incapable !

- Mais je…

Je secouais la tête, comme si cela aurait pu changer quelque chose. Il…ce Seth s'était visiblement imprégné de moi.

- C'est irréversible ? m'enquis-je en fermant les yeux. Alice acquiesça et Rosalie soupira avant de se figer. Elle se releva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce.

- Je t'interdis d'entrer ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je veux m'excuser ! répliqua le garçon, semblant avoir retrouvé son état normal. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

- Dégage, clébard ! siffla la vampire.

Il y eut un moment de silence et je restais prostrée à terre, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, mes tremblements reprenant.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'excuser !

- Tu peux très bien le faire d'ici ! Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher !

- Euh…je…Ariana, je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, je suis vraiment navré…Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Le silence revint et Alice me sourit, m'enjoignant à dire quelque chose. Mais mes paroles étaient bloquées dans ma gorge. Cela me faisait bien trop peur pour que je puisse tranquillement lui dire « c'est pas grave ». Je me mordis les lèvres et Alice lança :

- Elle a compris, Seth, mais elle est trop chamboulée pour pouvoir te répondre… Vous feriez mieux de partir…

- D'accord…soupira-t-il, comme malheureux. J'entendis des pas s'éloignant de la chambre et je pus respirer tranquillement, comme libérée. Je fermais les yeux et me relevais.

- Je suis désolée. Soufflais-je.

- Désolée de quoi ? Ta réaction est tout à fait compréhensible mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de Seth. S'il y a bien un loup-garou inoffensif, c'est bien Seth. C'est une crème…

Je souris faiblement, peu convaincue, même s'il m'avait réellement semblé désolé. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait à moi. J'avais déjà Alec. J'aimais Alec…je crois. Je pense que je l'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé avant cela mais je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais devenue l'âme sœur de ce Seth…

- Je suis obligée de… ?

- Tu n'es obligée de rien du tout ! coupa Rosalie, rentrant dans la chambre. Tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça, pas besoin qu'un clébard ne vienne en plus tout compliquer. Alice soupira, ne semblant pas réellement d'accord avec Rosalie. Je cherchais son regard.

- Je suis obligée ?

- Non, bien sûr que non mais pourquoi refuser quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour toi ? me dit-elle doucement. Je secouais la tête, n'étant visiblement pas capable de faire autre chose.

- Alec…soufflais-je.

- Ah…oui…je l'avais oublié celui-là…grommela Alice.

- Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? Tu l'as vu ? m'enquis-je tandis que mes réactions contraires me reprenaient. J'étais à la fois rassurée et terrorisée par cette possibilité.

- Non, je ne vois rien. Soupira Alice. Mais, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, Ariana. Allez, viens, tu devrais te reposer…

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piouff, deux chapitres en deux jours, je suis inspirée… Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu ( grand sourire). Ah oui, pour les éventuels fans de Jacob, navrée mais je ne peux pas le voir en peinture c'est bien simple – je déteste Jacob Black – donc ne vous étonnez pas si je le fais ressembler à une guimauve…je vais essayer de me retenir mais bon, je suis pas sûre du résultat. Il me paraît potable dans ce chapitre, mais c'est à vous d'en juger… Reviews ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Seth ? Est-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?


	10. Chap9:Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous suivez toujours ma fic...Merci :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 9 :

_Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie…_

Les jours passèrent sans que les loups-garous ne reviennent autour de la maison des Cullen. Peut-être qu'Alice leur avait demandé de ne pas revenir. Je me fichais de leurs raisons tant qu'ils restaient loin de moi. Pour le moment, j'étais dans la cour de la maison et je me laissais griser par les odeurs florales qui flottaient autour de nous. Cela me rappelait chez moi. Renéesmée s'amusait à jouer au ballon avec son père et Alice était assise à côté de moi. Le ciel voilé empêchait le soleil de faire scintiller leur peau et je me surpris à regretter la chaleur du sud de la France. Soudain, Alice se figea et je lui jetais un regard inquiet.

- Edward ? s'enquit le lutin.

- Ils ont découvert quelque chose de suspect. Répondit ce dernier en me jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

Je devinais alors que les loups-garous arrivaient et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, trois loups apparaissaient dans les sous-bois. Le plus massif, était un loup à la fourrure d'une couleur rousse foncée, le deuxième et troisième était de couleur grise et sable. Les deux premiers s'avancèrent et reprirent forme humaine pour devenir Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater. Alors que le premier lançait un sourire béat à Renéesmée, Leah me jeta un regard meurtrier. Le troisième loup aboya mais resta en retrait. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Seth Clearwater. Mon cœur s'affola mais je tâchais de rester sereine. Alice avait parlé d'une sorte de coup de foudre, donc il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. J'essayais de me convaincre de ça même si une partie de moi restait terrifiée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Bella.

- On a vu des traces suspectes à Seattle…Il semble qu'ils se soient entretués…

- Pas de corps ?

Le loup secoua négativement la tête. Edward fronça les sourcils et Jacob reprit :

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- On va la faire passer pour la nièce de Carlisle…ils sont blonds tous les deux. Expliqua Bella. Ce sera plus crédible que toute autre explication.

- Et ensuite ? Elle va aller au lycée et reprendre une vie normale ici ? jeta Leah.

- Leah ! sermonna Jacob. La louve se rembrunit mais ne cessa de me fixer d'un œil noir. Le troisième loup reprit alors forme humaine et se plaça à la droite de Leah. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et se ressemblaient énormément même s'il était évident que Leah était plus âgée. Seth lui lança un regard sévère et reporta son attention sur Bella, m'évitant ostensiblement, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. J'étais à peu près certaine que si j'avais croisé ses yeux, j'aurais de nouveau était terrorisée. Bella lui sourit et lui lança un regard compatissant.

- Tu as prévenu Sam ? s'enquit Edward.

- Ouais, il voulait la voir mais je lui ai fais comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Je fus reconnaissante à Jacob. J'ignorais qui était ce Sam mais il était sans doute un autre loup-garou et je ne pensais pas être prête pour en côtoyer trop d'un seul coup.

- Elle est partie où, Barbie, je l'entends pas gueuler ?! croassa Jacob. Visiblement le ressentiment qu'éprouvait Rosalie à l'égard des loups-garous était réciproque, tout du moins, Jacob n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

- **Rosalie** est partie chercher les faux-papiers d'Aria avec Emmett. Répondit Alice. Ils ne devraient pas tarder… Carlisle leur a demandé de vérifier les alentours.

- Si vous avez de nouvelles infos…commença Jacob. Au revoir Nessie ! dit-il en faisant coucou de la main. Les loups-garous étaient-ils tous si fleur bleu lorsqu'ils étaient imprégnés ?

Ils reprirent leur forme lycane et s'éloignèrent. Avant de disparaître dans la forêt foisonnante, Seth se retourna et me regarda, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Je restais coite pendant quelques instants avant de détourner le regard du loup. Mon cœur s'affolait toujours et se calma seulement lorsque le loup sortit de mon champ de vision. Alice me sourit doucement et nous rentrâmes dans la demeure imposante de la famille qui m'hébergeait. Esmée s'approcha alors de moi et me sourit.

- Nous avons décidé de te faire passer pour la jeune nièce de Carlisle. C'est plus crédible finalement. Nous dirons que tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Mais il reste quelque chose à régler…

- Laquelle ? m'enquis-je.

- Veux-tu aller au lycée ? Où préfères-tu rester ici ?

Je réfléchis à la proposition. Je devais reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était subitement arrêtée mais je ne voulais pas leur créer de problèmes.

- Je…

- Elle préfèrerait retourner au lycée. Coupa Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'aurons pas plus de problèmes si tu y vas.

J'eus un sourire reconnaissant à Edward tandis qu'un crissement de pneu se faisait entendre. Je me retournais et vis Rosalie et Emmett sortir d'une Ferrari rouge qui semblait flambant neuve. Rosalie me sourit et me tendit une liasse de papiers.

- Tu es désormais Ariana Cullen, notre cousine. Me dit-elle, tout sourire. Je lui retournais son sourire et je soupirais, fermant les yeux.

- Edward ? s'inquiéta Alice. Je rouvris les yeux subitement et regardais Edward, inquiète. Il s'était figé et semblait inquiet.

J- acob, Seth et Leah ont senti des vampires dans le coin…

Je me mis à trembler et Rosalie posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils m'aient retrouvée.

- Seth ! sermonna Edward, comme s'il était face à lui.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Bella.

- Il les a pris en chasse ! répondit son époux. Jacob et Leah essayent de le rattraper…Il est dingue, il va se faire massacrer…Alice, vois-tu de qui il s'agit ? Est-ce qu'on les connaît, ces vampires ?

Alice se mordit les lèvres et lança :

- Je ne vois rien…

Tous lui jetèrent un regard inquiet et Jasper décida :

- On doit appeler Carlisle…

- Je m'en charge. Fit Esmée.

- Edward ? s'enquit Emmett. Les vampires sont loin ?

- Je les perçois de moins en mois bien, ils s'éloignent…

- Sont-ils rattachés aux Volturi ?

- Je n'en sais rien…s'énerva le télépathe. Je les ai perdus…

- Je vais les rejoindre ! décida Emmett.

- Je viens avec toi. Acquiesça Jasper.

Je ne cessais pas de trembler, me rendant compte que ma présence les mettait sérieusement en danger, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Jasper et Emmett sortirent de la maison et s'élancèrent à travers les bois et je fermais les yeux, inquiète.

- Seth ? s'inquiéta Bella.

- Je crois que ça va…la rassura Edward. Je levais la tête et regardais les deux amoureux.

- Il n'a pas fait ça à cause de moi, quand même ?! m'affolais-je.

- Quand je t'ai dit qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi, j'étais sérieuse. Chuchota Alice.

- Mais…Il ne me connaît même pas !

- Aria, il s'est imprégné de toi…soupira Alice. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien ce que ça veut dire…

- Expliques-moi ! murmurais-je.

- C'est un sentiment assez bestial…me dit-elle. En fait, le loup fait passer ta vie, ton bonheur avant même le sien. Tu deviens la personne la plus importante au monde, la personne sans laquelle son existence ne représente rien… Tu es en quelque sorte son oxygène…Et il fait donc tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te garder en vie et auprès de lui si possible, ce qui amène les loups à faire toute sorte de choses stupides.

Je la regardais. J'avais du mal à saisir cet attachement si soudain et si total. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Rien n'est vraiment normal dans notre monde. Me sourit Edward, l'air désolé. Je soupirais et me laissais choir sur une chaise, attendant le retour de Jasper et Emmett. Près de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour, accompagnés de Jacob, Leah et Seth.

- Alors ? fit Bella en regardant Jacob droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir de reproches à Seth et dit :

- Ils traînaient autour du lycée de Forks… Ils ne nous auraient pas vu si Seth ne s'était pas jeté sur eux…

- Ils risquaient de venir par ici. Grommela le loup en ignorant les regards de tout le monde.

- Réfléchis deux secondes, maintenant qu'ils sont morts, d'autres vont être envoyés ! Ils vont se douter qu'elle est par ici ! rétorqua Jacob, glacial.

Seth leva les yeux vers le chef de la meute et le dévisagea, inquiet.

- Emmett, tu les avais déjà vu ?

- Non…répondit le géant d'un air lugubre. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est elle qu'ils cherchaient. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement de passage.

- Combien étaient-ils ?

- Quatre. Dit alors Jasper.

Je tremblais et gémis à l'idée de devoir me retrouver face à Aro une seconde fois.

- S'ils reviennent, on leur dira qu'on ne veut pas de sang froid sur notre territoire.

- Il faut abandonner l'idée du lycée ! lança Esmée, qui semblait désolée pour moi. Carlisle arrive. Il va faire un tour là où ils étaient et nous déciderons ensuite de ce qu'il convient de faire.

Tous acquiescèrent et je fermais les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte, que ces vampires ne soient là que par pur hasard. Alice m'enlaça, comme pour me consoler, pour me dire que tout allait bien mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Jasper se concentra légèrement et une vague d'apaisement engloutit la pièce. Mon cœur n'était plus si anxieux, bien qu'il y ait toujours une partie de moi qui s'inquiétait des répercussions que ma présence pouvait avoir ici. Je me détachais d'Alice et me laissais choir sur le canapé du salon. D'abord, il y avait les ennuis que j'apportais aux Cullen, je devais certainement être une cause d'inquiétude pour eux. Ensuite, il y avait Seth, qui s'était…-je cherchais le mot exact – imprégné de moi…je devais également être une source d'embarras pour lui, parce que si j'avais bien compris – ce dont je n'étais absolument pas sûre – il n'y était pour rien, ça lui était tombé dessus. En clair, si je n'étais pas là, cela aurait mieux pour tout le monde, si je n'avais pas eu ce fichu don, je n'aurais jamais atterrit ici. Ce don commençait à m'agacer. Sans cela, je serais toujours en France, à tranquillement passer mon bac. Je fermais les yeux et me massais les tempes. Quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche et je rouvris les yeux. Surprise, tout d'abord, puis anxieuse, je dévisageais Seth. Il avait levé ses yeux chocolats vers moi et essayais de deviner comment j'allais réagir. Mon cœur s'emballa mais je parvins à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je restais immobile et cela lui sembla un bon point de départ car il commença :

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

Je m'enjoignis à acquiescer, signe que j'avais commencé à oublier.

- Je tenais à repartir sur des bases plus saines…ajouta-t-il. Donc…salut, je m'appelle Seth Clearwater, 15 ans, vivant à La Push…

Il eut un sourire plein d'espoir, un peu comme s'il espérait se faire pardonner, comme s'il était un enfant pris en faute par ses parents et qui espérait être pardonné. Un sourire passa naturellement la barrière de mes lèvres et je répliquais :

- Ariana Wilhelm. 17 ans, euh…Française ?

Il rit devant mon hésitation et je souris. Finalement, il n'était pas si inquiétant que ça. Puis, j'analysais ce qu'il venait de dire. 15 ans ?! Il avait 15 ans ?! Lui, il était plus jeune que moi ?!

- Tu as vraiment quinze ans ? m'enquis-je, stupéfaite. Il rit devant mon étonnement et répondit :

- Ouais…Je sais, on dirait que j'en ai au moins cinq de plus mais c'est ma nature lycane qui fait ça…Pour paraître plus effrayant face à mes ennemis, je suppose.

J'eus un petit sourire mais une voix au fond de ma tête me faisait remarquer que cette apparence les rendait vraiment effrayants, surtout quand ils le voulaient. Le silence revint. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et lui, semblait chercher un moyen de mieux me connaître sans m'effrayer. Mais, moi, malgré le fait que mon appréhension face à lui ait diminuée, je restais bloquée par le fait qu'il se soit imprégné de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce que cela représentait pour lui. Etait-ce purement physique où bien était-ce autre chose de plus compliqué ? Après tout, il ne me connaissait pas.

- Tu sais…commença-t-il mal à l'aise. Je voudrais éclaircir les choses…

Je levais les yeux vers lui et m'étonnais du fait que de nous deux, c'était lui qui paraissait le plus gêné.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te focalises sur…l'imprégnation, je veux dire…Dans d'autre circonstance, tu ne l'aurais probablement pas su…enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que…je voudrais qu'on soit amis…rien de plus…enfin…

Il cherchait ses mots et cela m'embêtait de le voir si confus mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider parce que je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et souffla pour se redonner consistance.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…il faut que tu fasses comme si je n'étais pas…imprégné…tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je suis pas très doué mais…

- J'ai compris…souriais-je. Enfin, je crois…Je te promets rien, mais je vais essayer, Seth.

Il eut un grand sourire qui me aurait fait fondre un glaçon à trois kilomètres. J'exagérais peut-être un peu mais c'est l'effet que cela me faisait. L'image d'Alec s'imposa à moi avec force et mon sourire s'estompa. Carlisle entra alors dans la maison mais je ne bougeais pas. Il valait mieux qu'ils décident ce qui était le mieux sans avoir peur de me blesser. Je ne voulais pas être un plus grand fardeau que je ne l'étais déjà. Les vampires se mirent à discuter à voix basse. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'ils disaient mais visiblement, Rosalie n'était pas d'accord avec le reste de sa famille. Jacob lança une phrase qui fit taire toute l'assemblée. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la vampire sublime faire demi-tour, dédaigneuse. Emmett soupira et la suivit.

- Seth ! appela Jacob. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se leva pour rejoindre Jacob. Alice me rejoignit et je la regardais, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidé.

- Nous avons deux choix à te proposer…commença-t-elle. Soit nous pouvons t'inscrire à des cours par correspondance…soit…

- Soit ? m'enquis-je alors qu'elle ne reprenait pas.

- Le lycée de Forks est vraiment limitrophe de la zone où le bouclier de Bella ne fait plus effet, c'est vraiment trop dangereux de t'y envoyer… mais il y a un autre lycée où tu serais plus en sécurité pour deux raisons…

- Qui sont ?

- Tout d'abord ce lycée là est plus proche et, deuxièmement, il est situé dans le territoire des loups-garous…

Je restais sans voix, interloquée.

- Quand tu dis territoire des loups-garous…commençais-je.

- En plein dedans, à La Push…c'est le lycée de Seth…

Je la regardais, incrédule. Elle voulait vraiment que j'aille dans un lycée remplit de loups-garous, où tout le monde saurait ce qui m'étais arrivé ?!

- Tous les élèves ne sont pas des loups-garous. Corrigea Edward. Les Quileutes qui se sont révélés être des loups-garous sont tous plus âgés…Seth est l'un des plus jeunes. Personne ne saura rien à propos de toi.

- Et…ils ne vont pas se demander pourquoi je ne vais au lycée de Forks ?!

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que le lycée de Forks n'accepte plus les arrivées en milieu d'année scolaire…répondit Alice. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu dois choisir en fonction de toi et pas en fonction de nous, d'accord ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a aucun loups-garous en terminale. Ajouta Seth. Je levais les yeux vers lui et il me dévisagea, comme pour savoir si ça me rassurait de savoir ça.

- Ca ne vous posera aucun problème si j'y vais ? m'enquis-je faiblement.

- Aucun. Sourit Alice.

- Mais, Rosalie…

- Bah, n'est pas un bon juge en ce qui concerne cette affaire. Elle n'aime pas les loups et veut absolument te protéger…

- Elle ne m'en voudra pas si j'y vais ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas…

- Tu es d'accord ? fit alors Alice.

- Si ça ne pose pas de problèmes…

- Juste un truc…Sam voudra la voir. lança Jacob

Edward lança quelque chose au loup que je n'entendis pas et ce dernier acquiesça.

- Seth, on y va…fit Jacob. Au revoir Nessie… dit-il d'une voix presque hystérique, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait déjà dit au revoir il y a même pas dix minutes ? Edward eut un sourire moqueur et je rougis, me rapellant son don.

Seth entama un geste de la main pour me dire au revoir puis se ravisa, sourit et s'éloigna. Je soupirais et me demandais comment cela se passerait, espérant que personne ne vienne fouiner. Avec tristesse, je songeais à ma mère…elle devait être morte d'inquiétude et rien qu'à me l'imaginer pleurer, des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. Je les séchais rapidement et expirais bruyamment pour reprendre consistance.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Encore un chapitre de fini…je suis très inspirée cette semaine…Mais je ne garantis rien pour la suite, il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux écrire ( j'ai à peu près toute la fin dans la tête après, je dois juste choisir dans quel ordre je places les différents éléments donc…) Je serais très heureuse de lire vos reviews, ça m'aide toujours à avancer… Merci à tous…


	11. Chapitre 10 : La Push

Chapitre 10: Bon, je n'étais pas très inspirée sur ce coup-là, je pense que ça se voit^^...et comme je n'aime pas Sam, ben, ça se sent aussi XD... Sinon, pour les impatientes, fan d'Alec et des Volturi, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant leur rettour...je ne sais toujours pas si Alec est encore vivant, même si j'ai une petite idée...

Bonne lecture !( j'ai envie de dire malgré tout )

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 10 :

_La Push_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec les vampires qui s'étaient approchés du lycée de Forks. Aucun autre événement de ce genre ne s'était produit et cela m'avait quelque peu rassurée, surtout parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais censée intégré le lycée de La Push. J'en étais malade d'appréhension. Alice avait beau me certifier que tout irait bien – parce que d'après ses visions qu'elle avait eu pendant que je dormais, je reviendrais ce soir dans un état normal -. Je vérifiais une dernière fois mes affaires et expirais. Avant tout cela, avant que je ne sois enlevée, je n'avais jamais été si anxieuse mais je suppose que c'était une réaction sinon normale, au moins compréhensible. Alice me lança un sourire renversant et m'enjoignis à sortir. Devant mon air anxieux, elle me rassura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout se passera très bien…

- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au bout ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Je n'ai pas la droit de rentrer dans leur territoire mais ne t'en fais pas, Jacob t'accompagnera… Tout ira parfaitement bien !

Je hochais la tête, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quoi, peut-être pour essayer de me persuader que c'était effectivement le cas, que tout irait bien. Je grimpais dans la Volvo et triturais nerveusement la lanière de mon sac et fermais les yeux en tâchant de calmer mon pouls. J'allais finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Alice stoppa la Volvo et je la regardais, ahurie. Déjà ? On était déjà arrivées ?! Une pancarte avec un « _La Push_ » inscrit me fit réaliser que je ne pouvais pas repousser cela davantage. Je poussais un soupir et sortis de la voiture tandis que Jacob arrivait, traînant les pieds, comme si cela l'ennuyait de m'accompagner jusqu'au lycée. Il me fit un signe de tête et nous marchâmes jusqu'au lycée, restant silencieux. La Push était un endroit très boisé qui me rappelait chez moi. Je souris, rassurée par cet environnement apaisant. Puis, je distinguais une bâtisse, à côté d'une clairière. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurais appelé un lycée neuf mais bizarrement, il me plut tout de suite. Petit et certainement convivial. Puis ma peur reprit le dessus. Les élèves devaient se connaître depuis des années et je peinerais certainement à me faire des amis, même si, il est vrai, ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation. Je passais les grilles, me retournais pour voir Jacob. Il était déjà parti. Lui non plus ne devait pas beaucoup m'apprécier. J'avançais un peu plus dans la cours du lycée et sentais déjà les regards se poser sur moi. A vrai dire, je devais faire un peu tâche. Ce lycée était en plein dans une réserve indienne et j'étais blonde aux yeux bleus. Autant dire que je ne passais pas inaperçue.

- Ariana ? fit la voix de Seth. Je sursautais et tournais la tête. Le loup me fit un vague sourire et ajouta : Tu veux que je te montre le secrétariat ?

- Ouais…merci.

Je le suivis jusqu'à une porte rouge qui semblait un peu bancale et entrais.

- Bonjour Seth ! lança alors un homme âge d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Bonjour Mr Stewart ! sourit Seth en s'accoudant à une desserte derrière laquelle une femme à lunettes rangeait des papiers. Elle était petite et assez corpulente et avait une masse de cheveux assez conséquente, un peu comme si quelque chose lui avait explosé à la figure. Mme June ?

Elle leva la tête et dévisagea le loup.

- Je peux vous aider, Mr Clearwater ?

- Euh, pour la nouvelle élève…commença-t-il en me désignant.

- Miss Cullen, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais, un peu gêné par le regard qu'elle me lançait, comme si elle m'examinait pour savoir si j'étais assez convenable pour son lycée.

- Merci Mr Clearwater, je vais m'en occuper. Dit-elle dans un ton assez sec.

- A plus ! me souffla Seth. Il s'éloigna, non sans m'avoir sourit au préalable et je reportais mon attention sur Mme June.

- Vous connaissez Mr Clearwater ? s'enquit-elle.

- Vaguement. Répondis-je. Un ami de mes cousins. Ajoutais-je alors qu'elle me transperçait de son regard noir encre.

- Hum…Voici votre emploi du temps et vos livres de cours. Elle désigna trois livres peu volumineux que j'enfournais dans mon sac. Vous avez cours d'histoire, au deuxième étage. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir mais il faudrait vous dépêcher de prendre vos marques ! recommanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Bredouillais-je en regardant mon emploi du temps. Moins encombrant que celui que j'avais eu en France. Je grimpais les deux étages qui me séparaient de ma salle de cours et vis que le prof n'était pas encore là. Un certain Mr Hughwash si j'en croyais l'emploi du temps.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur et regardais les personnes qui composaient ma classe d'histoire. Je venais seulement de me rappeler qu'en Amérique, les classes changeaient en fonction des cours. Mes camarades de classe me dévisagèrent et j'essayais de les ignorer. Mr Hughwash arriva et je me présentais brièvement à lui. Il sourit, compatissant certainement à l'histoire qu'on avait du lui servir sur la raison de ma venue ici. Il me présenta un siège au début de la rangée et je m'y laissais choir et sortais mes affaires. Je passais l'heure à écouter le prof déblatérer au sujet de la mondialisation et de ses effets sur les pays du tiers-monde, ensuite, je dus me rendre en cours d'anglais, où nous eûmes droit à un contrôle surprise sur un extrait de Tom Sawyer. Et enfin, en dernière heure de matinée, je pus suivre un cours de Français. Bien sûr, je me gardais bien de montrer à la prof que j'étais française et essayais de paraître aussi perdue que mes camarades de classe. Nous devions traduire un texte de Voltaire en anglais. Lorsque la sonnerie résonna enfin, je soupirais et entrepris de rechercher le self. En sortant de cours, j'eus la surprise de voir que Seth m'attendait.

- Seth ? m'étonnais-je.

Il me sourit et m'expliqua :

- Bah, je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous pour manger…

- Nous ? répétais-je

- Des amis à moi…t'inquiète il y a des filles aussi…Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes trop seule…

- Ah…c'est gentil…Comme ça je ne passerais pas trop pour une idiote en cherchant le self pendant une demi-heure.

Il rit et parut soulagé que j'accepte. Je le suivis jusqu'à un bâtiment séparé des autres. Nous avancions dans un silence pesant que je décidais de rompre.

- Ca ne dérange pas tes amis que je déjeune avec vous ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai demandé…

Nous nous servîmes et rejoignîmes ensuite une table occupée par 3 garçons et trois filles.

- Les mecs commença Seth. J'vous présente Ariana. Ariana voici Justin, David et Michaël. Et là c'est Sarah, Garancia et Judith.

Je vis un signe de tête en guise de bonjour et m'asseyais en face de deux filles, la troisième étant à ma droite. La première, celle qui paraissait être la plus jeune était brune, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux marrons peinturlurés d'au moins trois fard à paupières différents qui ne s'accordaient absolument pas, était assise face à moi,. Elle semblait attendre la réaction de la deuxième fille pour savoir comment se comporter avec moi et j'en déduisis que c'était elle la meneuse. Celle que Seth avait dénommée comme Garancia était une fausse blonde au décolleté pigeonnant et aux yeux noirs qui me fixaient sévèrement. Nettement mieux maquillée que la première, elle exprimait dans sa position sa très haute opinion d'elle-même, ce qui fit que je la pris immédiatement en grippe. La dernière était plus réservée, une rouquine aux cheveux assez touffus et aux yeux verts cachés derrière d'épais sourcils et de grosses lunettes qui la faisaient ressembler à Ugly Betty – sans vouloir être méchante -. Seth l'avait appelée Judith. J'en déduisis que la première était Sarah. Seth s'assit justement à sa droite et me lança un sourire encourageant que je lui rendis.

- C'est ta copine, Seth ? demanda Sarah, faussement innocente. Les trois amis de Seth pouffèrent et je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était encore que des gamins, je n'avais vraiment pas ma place ici, entourée de gosses de quinze ans. Je retirais Seth du lot, il n'avait rien qui justifie le fait de le considérer comme un gamin.

- Non, on est juste amis. Répondis-je à sa place, des fois où il aurait eu envie de dire autre chose.

La dénommée Garancia me lança un regard noir, comme si je n'aurais pas du répondre.

- C'est vrai, Seth ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu l'as entendue comme moi, non ? jeta-t-il en haussant les yeux au ciel. Cette fille l'ennuyait profondément et ce, visiblement depuis longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir avec lui ? me fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non, il est plus jeune que moi, je te signale ! rétorquais-je.

- Parfait ! déclara-t-elle. Je compris alors que cette Garancia devait poursuivre Seth de ses assiduités. Parce que tu n'as rien de ce qu'il peut attendre d'une fille et…

- Seth. Coupais-je en prenant mon plateau, agacée par les niaiseries de la fille. C'était vraiment très gentil à toi mais je vais manger de mon côté.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Il jeta un regard noir à Garancia et me suivit tandis que je m'éloignais. Je suis désolé, elle est toujours comme ça…elle croit que je vais sortir avec elle alors que ça fait plus d'un an que je lui dis de me laisser tranquille.

- Désolée mais je ne préfère pas rester…

- Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux…

- Non, reste avec tes amis, ça vaut mieux. Dis-je en reprenant mon chemin. Je l'avais planté au milieu du self et je me fustigeais. J'aurais peut-être du être un peu moins brusque mais ce genre de fille m'horripilait au plus haut point. Je me dépêchais de manger et sortis moins de dix minutes plus tard. J'examinais mon emploi du temps et décidais d'appeler Alice.

- Comment c'était ? fit-elle avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Euh…ça va…marmonnais-je.

- Si je ne m'abuse, tu finis à 16h30 ?

- C'est ça, tu as pu avoir d'autres visions ?

- Oui, mais pas très intéressantes…Tu as mangé avec Seth ?

- Hum, il m'a invité mais j'ai décliné après avoir vu comment étaient ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?

- Bah, une fille qui se prend pour Miss Monde et qui court après Seth et…

- Tu es jalouse ? s'exclama-t-elle, comme si cette éventualité aurait été merveilleuse.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois jalouse ? grommelais-je. Bref, je me suis assise deux secondes et je suis partie presque aussitôt…

- Seth n'a pas proposé de déjeuner avec toi ?

- Si mais je lui ai demandé de rester avec ses amis.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Bah…parce que ce sont ses amis ?! fis-je, d'un ton évident. Alice, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me caser avec Seth !

- Pourquoi ? réitéra-t-elle.

- De une, il y a Alec – elle grogna, montrant son désaccord, désaccord que j'ignorais – et de deux, il est plus jeune que moi !

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Vous avez seulement 2 ans d'écart ! Edward et Bella ont 90 ans d'écart !

- Oui, mais eux, ils s'aiment !

- Seth aussi, t'aime !

- Pfff…ce n'est pas de l'amour ! On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'un seul regard ! Je dois y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon cours de maths…

- A ce soir…Oh, et puis, j'oubliais… Sam t'attendra certainement à la sortie.

- Comment suis-je censée le reconnaître ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le reconnaîtras. M'assura-t-elle. Je raccrochais et m'approchais de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage et grimpais quelques marches avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours, juste lorsque la sonnerie retentissait. Ces deux heures de maths me parurent une éternité pendant lesquelles je comatais. Vers 16h30, je descendis les marches tandis que mon cœur accélérait. Je me demandais ce que me voulais Sam. Que voulait-il savoir qu'il ne savait déjà ? J'avais tout dit, tout ce que je savais. Devant les grilles, je remarquais Seth, nonchalamment appuyé contre les grilles. Je soupirais. Il avait beau avoir une bonne excuse, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant ! Il leva la tête et contre toute attente, ne cilla même pas en me remarquant. Un garçon de son âge le rejoignit et ils s'éloignèrent. Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu refroidie par son attitude puis je secouais la tête, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Qu'il me fiche la paix ? Je sortis du lycée et regardais autour de moi, cherchant une trace de ce « Sam ». Comme me l'avait prédit Alice, je le trouvais presque immédiatement. Il était entouré de deux immenses Quileutes, tous plus âgés que les habituels lycéens. Je m'avançais et il haussa un sourcil. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds et j'en fis de même. Similaires aux autres Quileutes, la peau mate, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons. Tous, évidemment très grands.

- Je suis Sam Uley… dit-il simplement.

- Je sais. Fis-je. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Vous savez certainement tout ce que j'ai dit aux Cullen et je n'ai rien à rajouter. Je veux simplement oublier et qu'on me fiche la paix avec ça, c'est trop demander ?! m'agaçais-je. Ce qu'ils pouvaient tous m'agacer avec les Volturi. Je voulais oublier. Et eux ne cessaient de me rappeler que j'avais mis au monde un demi-vampire et que comble de l'ironie, j'étais toujours en vie.

- D'où tiens-tu ton don ? s'enquit-il.

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne vois pas à quoi cela m'avancerait de le savoir. Répliquais-je. Il me jaugea, hautain et fit demi-tour, de même que ses acolytes. Je levais les yeux au ciel et grimpais la côte que j'avais descendue ce matin même. Alice et Rosalie m'y attendaient et je souris, préférant, c'est un comble, la compagnie des vampires à celle des loups-garous.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donc, Chapitre 11, je ne sais pas trop quand, je vais le commencer tout de suite mais je ne garantis aucune date de publication, tout dépend de ce que je vais y mettre, même si je pense que les ennuis vont recommencer pour Ariana...enfin, je pense....

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (nul, je sais et sans grande utilité mais il fallait bien que je décrive son entrée au lycée, non ?)... Reviews toujours très appréciées (^^) Bizzz


	12. Chapitre 11: Les méandres d'un esprit

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 11, un peu plus long que les précédents, enfin je crois…J'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop fouilli, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

_Les Méandres d'un esprit farfelu…_

- Alice ! m'agaçais-je.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de le préciser, je pensais que c'était évident !

Alice me dévisagea et dit :

- Bah, tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis !

- Quoi ?! Tu as vu quelque chose ?!

- Non, mais mon intuition me trompe rarement !

- Pfff, alors je serais la première à infirmer tes théories !

- Bella aussi avait dit ça ! rit la vampire. Je soupirais et secouais la tête. Alice était persuadée que j'aimais inconsciemment Seth, tout ça, parce que quand elle m'avait dit que Seth m'aimait, j'avais rétorqué beaucoup de choses, mais je n'avais pas dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Je rejoignis Rosalie – qui elle, au moins, n'essayait pas de me pousser dans les bras d'un quelconque loup-garou, ce dont je lui en étais reconnaissante – et lui souris. Elle me répondit par un sourire crispé et je remarquais que ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis que j'avais repris les cours, voilà une semaine. Quelques jours après mon entrée au lycée de La Push, ils m'avaient tous apparus distants, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher mais je ne comprenais pas quoi. Alice m'avait certifié qu'elle n'avait pas vu les Volturi venir et je l'avais crue. Pourtant, il y avait comme une gêne entre nous. Je n'avais pas osé leur en parler directement, de peur qu'ils me disent de les laisser tranquille, après tout, j'étais un poids pour eux. Renéesmée qui m'apparaissait à présent plus comme une enfant que comme un monstre s'approcha doucement et leva de timides yeux vers moi. Je lui souris et elle fit de même. Elle tendit ses bras et je la regardais quelques instants, un peu dubitative, avant de finalement accepter de la prendre. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Tu es insensible à son pouvoir aussi apparemment. Dit Edward en s'approchant de moi. Nessie regarda sa main, comme si elle était cassée et se pencha vers son père et appuya son doigt sur sa joue. Edward se figea légèrement et dit :

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que ça ne marche pas sur Ariana.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

- On ne sait pas, chérie. Dit-il d'un ton tendre.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas toi qui est détraquée ! lançais-je, mi amusée, mi blasée. C'est moi !

Elle eut des yeux ronds tandis que Rosalie me lançait un regard inquiet. Je la rassurais d'un sourire. On aurait dit qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce que je fasse une dépression mais je me l'interdisais. Oui, j'avais vécu des choses horribles, oui c'était dur à surmonter mais j'étais encore vivante ! J'étais en vie, je n'étais pas malade, je n'avais pas le droit de renoncer ! Je devais être forte et continuer, envers et contre tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de défier ceux qui avait cru me détruire. En tout cas, c'était comme ça que m'avait élevée ma mère.

- Le cabot arrive ! grommela Rosalie. Et il est pas tout seul !

Je me figeais et jetais un furtif regard à Alice qui eut un sourire victorieux. Je levais les yeux au ciel et tendis Nessie à Edward qui serra sa fille, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Jacob ne se l'approprie – ce que je comprenais tout à fait -. Les loups entrèrent dans la maison et Jacob lança un immense sourire à Nessie – comme si elle était la seule personne dans la pièce, pas que je me vexe de son inattention pour nous autres mais il devenait franchement ridicule – Seth entra à son tour et salua Bella. Il m'ignora et bien que cela m'étonna moi-même, je dus avouer que je trouvais cela un peu bizarre. Non pas que je sois déçue mais il ne souffrirait pas de dédoublement de la personnalité ? Une petite voix trotta dans ma tête et me fit gentiment remarquer que je l'avais peut-être vexé. Je haussais un sourcil à cette discussion que j'avais avec mon inconscient. Et comment aurais-je pu le vexer ?! « Peut-être parce que tu lui as dis que en gros, tu préférais être toute seule plutôt qu'avec lui ! » J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, quoique, il se pourrait que cela ne soit pas totalement faux. « Tu es vraiment méchante ». Non simplement réaliste ! « C'est faux, Seth est très gentil ! » Eh, petite voix, tu ne te serais faite recrutée par Alice ?! Je secouais la tête et grimaçais. Je devenais réellement folle. Je me disputais avec moi-même ! Rosalie renifla et se leva d'un bond. Elle me jeta un furtif regard et je la suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle semblait de plus en plus agacée par les constantes visites de Jacob. Je m'assis sur l'herbe fraiche, dos à la maison, et fermais les yeux, me laissant griser par les odeurs que le vent portait jusqu'à nous.

- Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher ! grommela-t-elle. Je rouvris les yeux et la questionnais du regard.

- Cet imbécile de cabot…Je ne comprends pas comment Edward et Bella peuvent tolérer qu'il s'approprie Nessie comme si elle était son jouet…

Je haussais les épaules, tout aussi dubitative qu'elle puis Rosalie grogna davantage.

- Quoi ?

- Et Alice qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les marieuses…grommela-t-elle. Ils sont tous entrain de devenir fous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est encore entrain de s'imaginer ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Pfff…elle est entrain d'assurer Seth qu'il faut qu'il patiente…

- Qu'il patiente pour quoi ? m'enquis-je, refusant de me retourner pour regarder par la fenêtre. Rosalie me regarda, haussant un sourcil et m'éclaira :

- Qu'il patiente pour toi.

- Pour moi ?! Mais je lui ai dit que…

- On ne changera jamais Alice mais elle devrait arrêter de lui laisser de l'espoir ! Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Alec. Dis-je pour seule réponse.

- Hum…elle a une théorie à ce sujet…renifla la vampire.

- Qui est ?

- Que tu as souffert d'uns syndrome de Stockholm…

Elle pencha la tête pour vérifier ma réaction. Je restais bouche-bée quelques instants, pensant que c'était une blague. Je me remémorais la définition d'un syndrome de Stockholm…Une empathie de l'otage envers le geôlier. Elle pensait que je croyais simplement être tombée amoureuse d'Alec. En gros, elle pensait que j'étais folle. Mon expression ne dut pas plaire à Rosalie car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est une explication plausible…En fin de compte, il n'y a eu que des paroles, pas de gestes de tendresse, ni rien de ce qui peut amener quelqu'un à penser qu'il est amoureux mais je ne sais pas si cela est vrai.

- Elle croit vraiment que je suis folle, que je…

- Pas que tu es folle ! rectifia Rosalie. Alice ne penserait jamais une chose pareille. Pour elle, c'est simplement une réaction de ton subconscient pour te maintenir en vie.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Pour être claire, elle pense que tu t'es persuadée que tu l'aimais…je m'explique mal…soupira-t-elle, agacée.

- Pourquoi me serais-je persuadée de cela ?

- Dans des moments pareils, tu avais besoin d'une raison de continuer à te battre, de quelque chose qui te ferait garder la tête hors de l'eau, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'était Alec…

- En gros, je suis folle. Croassais-je.

- Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Alice voit les choses…

- Mais toi ? coupais-je.

- Moi je suis plutôt partagée, je pense que les deux hypothèses sont plausibles. Il n'y a que toi pour savoir si c'est vrai… Si Alice a raison, alors tu dois oublier Alec et…

- Attends, revenons deux secondes en arrière. Proposais-je. Alice pense que je…que je me suis persuadée d'être amoureuse, mais dans ce cas, si je ne l'aime réellement pas, pourquoi est-ce-que je pense à lui ?! Je veux dire, si mon inconscient m'a seulement illusionnée…selon la théorie d'Alice, je devrais déjà être passé à autre chose !

- C'est ce que j'ai opposé à Alice mais elle a aussitôt rétorqué que tu devais avoir un esprit assez… - elle chercha le mot -.

- Dérangé ? proposais-je.

- Non, compliqué…Je m'explique, elle suppose que tu agis différemment selon que tu sois en danger ou en sécurité…

- Cela me paraît assez logique. Marmonnais-je. Pour l'instant.

- Pour elle, si tu es en danger, ton esprit fera alors tout pour te protéger, y compris contre toi-même, peu importe ce qu'il advient des gens que tu utilises pour te protéger – ici je parle d'Alec – mais lorsque tout redevient « normal », lorsque tu n'es plus menacée, alors c'est ton caractère originel qui reprend sa place et qui te fait regretter tes agissements alors que tu étais en danger…Je ne dois pas être très claire…

- Je crois comprendre le raisonnement d'Alice mais n'est-ce-pas un peu…tiré par les cheveux ?

- Tu trouves aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Si Alice me perçoit réellement comme ça, c'est que je dois vraiment être timbrée…

- Alice ne pense absolument pas que tu es folle. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si j'ai bien compris. Résumais-je. Je me suis persuadée d'être tombé amoureuse d'Alec pour me forcer à survivre, alors que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui en réalité et maintenant, alors que je suis censée être en sécurité et l'oublier, je me souviens de lui parce que j'ai des…remords de l'avoir utilisé comme…bouée de sauvetage… grimaçais-je.

- C'est ça, tu as compris le principal ! dit Rosalie dans un sourire sans joie.

- Je vois…soupirais-je. Je refermais les yeux et songeais aux théories d'Alice. C'était vraiment tiré par les cheveux, mais, avouons-le, pas totalement fou. Il y avait une petite probabilité que cela soit vrai bien que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais pourquoi aurais-je penser que je l'aimais toujours? Par culpabilité ? Je posais cette question à Rosalie.

- En fait, tu te sens coupable de l'avoir utilisé et pour…disons, te déculpabiliser, tu te persuades – selon Alice – que tu l'aimes vraiment.

Je la regardais, les yeux ronds, peu convaincue par les arguments d'Alice.

- Attends voir, grommelais-je. Elle n'est quand même pas entrain de dire à Seth qu'il…que je…

- Si. Dit-elle, comprenant, je ne sais pas comment ce que j'avais voulu dire. Pour elle, Seth et toi feriez un très beau couple.

- N'importe quoi ! De un il est plus jeune que moi et de deux, je…

Je ne fis pas ma phrase. Les théories d'Alice m'avait vraiment bouleversée, voilà que maintenant, je n'arrivais même plus à trouver de raisons pour lesquelles cette…éventualité d'une romance entre moi et Seth n'aurait jamais lieu. Rosalie haussa un sourcil et je me dépêchais d'ajouter :

- Et de deux, je ne l'aime pas !

- Là, Alice répondrait que cela ne saurait tarder et que la différence d'âge n'est pas une raison pour le repousser.

- Et si je dis que je n'en ai simplement pas envie ?! Je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie avec ça…

- Ne lui dis surtout pas ça ! s'exclama Rosalie. Elle te ferait remarquer que tu n'es même plus entrain de nier une certaine attirance…

- Mais non ! m'insurgeais-je, paniquée tandis qu'une voix dans ma tête se mettait à déblatérer sur tous les avantages physiques de Seth. Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, consciente d'être vraiment très puéril mais je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ce n'était pas possible ! Alec…Alec…je me tambourinais l'esprit, cherchant à m'imposer son visage mais rien à faire, visiblement, une partie de mon inconscient avait pris le parti d'Alice et je n'étais absolument pas d'accord. Je fulminais et grognais. Rosalie soupira et posa une main sur mon bras, compatissante. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour la dissuader de lui servir un ramassis d'âneries sur mon état psychique complètement malade ?

- Seuls de bon, de très bons arguments parviendront à la contrer. Et tu n'as pas ce que je pourrais appeler de bons arguments.

- Elle est toujours entrain de le…de l'encourager à espérer ? m'enquis-je, un peu désespérée.

- Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu, ce qui est plutôt bénéfique pour toi. Mais dis-moi, tu as bien dû dire quelque chose pour l'avoir refroidi à ce point !

- Bah, il est possible que j'ai été méchante…commençais-je, penaude. J'ai du dire quelque chose comme « reste avec tes amis, ça vaut mieux ».

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est méchant. Fit-elle, en écarquillant les yeux. Vu sa tête, on dirait que tu lui as dit qu'il serait le dernier homme au monde duquel tu pourrais t'enticher !

Sans réfléchir, je me retournais et me fustigeais mentalement d'être aussi impulsive. Rosalie n'avait pas tord mais pour faire croire que je ne m'étais pas retournée pour le regarder, lui, je fusillais Alice du regard tandis qu'elle me répondait d'un sourire victorieux. Je repris ma position initiale et grommelais contre ma propre stupidité. Non, non et non, il n'y avait rien et il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Seth et moi ! Si Alice se croyait têtue, elle ne me connaissait pas ! Je soupirais, me redressais et croisais le regard de Rosalie. Elle sourit en y voyant une détermination sans faille s'y inscrire et je décrétais immédiatement qu'une guerre était ouverte : Jamais au grand jamais, je ne tomberais amoureuse de Seth ! Puis, je m'inquiétais des éventuelles idées d'Alice pour ce qui était de nous rapprocher, Seth et moi.

- Rosalie, Alice ne va pas tenter de choses stupides, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Navrée, Aria, mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Viens fit-elle subitement en se levant. Je l'imitais tandis qu'elle lança un regard noir de reproches à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière moi et nous nous éloignâmes dans la forêt. Et lorsque nous fûmes assez loin pour ne pas risquer qu'Alice nous entende, Rosalie me lança :

- Si elle devient trop insistante, le seul moyen de la faire changer d'avis et de lui proposer de faire du shopping.

Je ris devant la banalité du seul moyen qui pouvait empêcher Alice de jouer à la marieuse et Rosalie joignit son rire au mien tandis que nous continuions à avancer.

* * *

Je m'étais couché tôt pour ne pas avoir à supporter les tentatives de corruption de la part d'Alice. Pour autant, ce n'était pas ça qui m'empêchait de penser à Seth et à Alec, ainsi qu'à toutes les théories farfelues d'Alice, au contraire. Je ne cessais de ressasser les phrases de la jeune vampire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en moi deux forces d'égales intensité qui combattaient pour savoir qui des deux auraient le contrôle de mon cœur et de mon cerveau. Pour l'instant, je ne parvenais pas à savoir qui avait l'avantage sur l'autre. Je soupirais, me trouvant ridicule. J'assistais en pâle spectatrice au combat de mes consciences, l'une favorable à Alec, l'autre partisante d'Alice. Pour le moment, mon cerveau semblait toujours du côté de la première conscience, bien que les spéculations d'Alice l'ait fortement ébranlé. Je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit, cherchant à savoir qui des deux avait raison tandis que mon cœur semblait s'être décidé à rester neutre dans cette affaire. Hier encore, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était définitivement du côté d'Alec, mais apparemment, cet imbécile de cœur semblait avoir décidé d'attendre le verdict du cerveau. Je grognais et rabattis les couvertures sur ma tête et essayais de me changer les idées. Je cherchais à quoi je devais penser pour oublier Alice et ses folles théories sur mon subconscient complètement timbré mais ne trouvais rien. Je parvins finalement à m'endormir mais pour rêver de choses au combien débiles et crétins. Cette fois, mon inconscient avait semble-t-il décidé de mettre en scène le loup-garou et le vampire dans une sorte de défilé de mode avec deux présentatrices, dont l'une n'était autre qu'Alice, qui vantaient les mérites des deux garçons. Je me réveillais en sursaut tandis que le défilé de mode se transformait en un combat magistral où les deux « concurrents » se battaient à coup de bouquets de fleurs. Je grommelais contre la stupidité de mon inconscient à imaginer de pareils trucs aussi crétins qui m'auraient fait rire si cela n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Voyant qu'il était cinq heures et que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de se rendormir, je me levais et me préparais pour le lycée. De mauvaise humeur, je rejoignis la cuisine où je croquais simplement dans une pomme, n'ayant pas le cœur à manger. J'évitais ostensiblement Alice et celle-ci, si elle l'avait remarqué eut la bonne idée de ne pas s'imposer. Emmett était déjà devant la télé, grommelant contre la nullité d'une équipe de base-ball. Je m'assis contre lui et regardais les joueurs courir d'un œil distrait. Agacé par la pauvre qualité de jeu, Emmett marmonna dans sa barbe et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur le championnat anglais de football. Plongée dans mes pensées qui étaient toujours les mêmes depuis la veille, je ne vis pas le temps passer et Rosalie posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule pour me signifier qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lycée. J'attrapais mon sac et la rejoignis à l'intérieur d'une Ferrari rouge très tape-à-l'œil et me lança :

- Je ne te demanderais pas si tu as bien dormi, ta tête parle d'elle-même.

- Grmlphr…fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre.

- Les Théories d'Alice, je suppose ?

- Oui. Dis-je. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème.

- Tu aimes Seth ?

- Je la regardais, les yeux ronds et dut avoir une expression qui parlait pour elle-même car elle acquiesça, visiblement satisfaite.

- Si je devais faire une liste en classant les loups-garous du plus sympathiques au plus emmerdant, Seth serait en pôle position et Black, naturellement viendrait en dernier mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'approuve la décision d'Alice de te pousser dans ses bras envers et contre tout.

- Surtout si je ne l'aime pas ! renchéris-je.

- Ce que j'ai objecté à Alice…Ce à quoi elle a répondu que tu l'aimais mais que tu ne le savais pas encore.

- Eh ben, je dois vraiment être toquée… grimaçais-je. Rosalie rit et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Merci, je suis vraiment désolée de…

- Taratata !sourit-elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ça depuis qu'elle avait revu une énième fois _Autant en emporte le vent_. Je lui rendis son sourire et sortis de la voiture, marchant lourdement jusqu'au lycée. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le parvis, bondé de lycéens que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir faire face à Seth en paraissant normale – parce que visiblement je n'étais pas normale – et lui parler sans que les théories d'Alice ne viennent me titiller. Je me décidais à éviter le lycan jusqu'à avoir trouvé une réponse à ce problème. Ayant été prévenue la semaine dernière que mon professeur de Français serait absent aujourd'hui, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. Je me laissais choir sur une chaise, abandonnais l'idée de faire des maths et pris le journal de la veille. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur en voyant la une et retins difficilement un hurlement de terreur en lisant le titre. C'était donc cela qu'ils m'avaient caché…

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 11 terminé, le 12, je ne peux rien garantir, je suis un peu occupée mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner... J'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop fouilli et puis quant au rêve d'Ariana, je me suis inspiré des miens ( je vous rassure tout de suite, dans les miens, un loup-garou et un vampire ne font pas de défilés de mode et ne se battent pas à coups de bouquets de fleurs, seulement j'ai un cerveau bizarrement fait qui détourne les situations stressantes pour en faire des trucs débiles dans mes rêves...voilà, je vous assure, je ne suis pas folle ! revenez... lol)

Bizzzzzzz' GAEF


	13. Chapitre 12: Seth

En fait, j'ai été plutôt inspirée sur ce coup-là…donc voilà déjà le chapitre douze…

En ce qui concerne la fin de l'histoire, il y en a qui forcément qui seront déçus mais j'espère quand même que vous me lirez jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre il me reste …si je devais donner une estimation, je dirais environ sept ou huit mais rien n'est moins sûr. Voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si Alec n'est toujours pas de retour, du moins textuellement…héhé, je n'en dis pas plus…^^

Sinon, quelque chose qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec Twilight, ni même avec mes histoires, je tiens à faire de la pub pour des auteurs. Je me suis redécouvert une passion pour Harry Potter avec leur fic, vraiment elle est géniale, peut-être la connaissez vous déjà : Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux de Fred & George. Je suis en manque total de suite ! Horrible…bon, j'arrête de faire de la pub – et je vous mets le chapitre 12 : Enjoy et…Reviews ?

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

_Seth._

Avec horreur, je fixais la une du journal régional, les mains tremblantes. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! « _Des dizaines de corps retrouvés vidés de leur sang à Seattle_ ». Les Volturi étaient là ! J'eus envie de hurler mon désespoir, ma peur mais j'étais trop choquée pour même simplement bouger. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me levais, titubais jusqu'à la sortie, me sentant mal et prise de vertige. Mes poumons semblaient s'être ligués contre moi pour m'empêcher de respirer et je manquais de trébucher en me précipitant dehors, le journal toujours à la main. Je fixais obstinément le paysage sans le voir réellement et je n'entendis Seth que lorsqu'il se précipita vers moi, alors que je m'écroulais sous mon poids, paniquée. Ils m'avaient retrouvée ! Ils m'avaient retrouvée, j'allais mourir !

- M'attendez pas ! lança la voix angoissée de Seth.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et me parla mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Il me secoua légèrement, voulant me faire sortir de ma transe. Aria ! appela-t-il. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir et il gronda. Je tremblais et lui tendis le journal. Il parcourut rapidement le magazine avant de le rejeter et de me lancer des paroles certainement rassurantes mais je ne les entendis pas. Je revoyais mes semaines de détention et les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Seth, voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas d'effets sur moi m'enlaça férocement et jura en grognant :

- Je te jure que je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal ! Tu m'entends ?! Ils ne te toucheront plus…

Mes tremblements se calmèrent et j'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, rassurée par la chaleur qui émanait du loup-garou. Je serrais son léger tee-shirt dans mes mains, comme s'il était une bouée dans la plus dévastatrice des tempêtes. J'étais consciente que nous devions attirer les regards, assis par terre, enlacés, moi pleurant comme une madeleine, lui me serrant comme si je risquais de m'évanouir à tout instant ; mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. La main de Seth se posa sur ma tête et il me serra davantage contre lui en me murmurant qu'il ne me laisserait pas mourir. Je reniflais tandis qu'il décrochait son téléphone.

- Edward ? Ouais, elle a vu le journal…Non, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un ne vienne la chercher…Ouais, d'accord, je vais essayer…

Il raccrocha et me chuchota :

- Aria, tu arriveras à te lever ?

J'acquiesçais et séchais mes yeux, le lâchant quelques secondes. Les vertiges reprirent et il me rattrapa juste avant que je ne tombe. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise alors que j'étais encore agrippée à son tee-shirt.

- Je reviens, je vais chercher tes affaires, d'accord ? dit-il doucement. J'acquiesçais et me concentrais pour ordonner à ma main de le relâcher. Je mis mon visage dans mes mains et les pleurs recommencèrent. J'avais beau vouloir arrêter mais la panique qui m'habitait était plus puissante que n'importe quelle résolution drastique. Seth, revint, mon sac à la main. Il m'aida à me relever et nous ressortîmes du lycée. Il me maintenait contre lui et je lui en étais gré, je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'avancer seule en sachant qu'ils pouvaient être partout autour de nous.

- Désolée…reniflais-je, ne parvenant pas à dire autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être…chuchota-t-il doucement. Nous grimpâmes une petite côte et je fermais les yeux, m'imaginant les pires scenarios.

Je gémis et Seth me serra davantage contre lui. Nous arrivâmes là où les Cullen me déposaient habituellement et il posa mon sac à terre pour m'enlacer. Je me sentais coupable de profiter de son réconfort, sachant pertinemment qu'il attendait plus de moi qu'une simple amitié mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais le sentiment que si je me détachais de lui, j'allais me faire aspirer par la terre et que je me retrouverais immédiatement face aux Volturi. Je me recroquevillais dans ses bras en me rapellant les yeux rouges si menaçants d'Aro où même ceux d'Alec. A cet instant, même le vampire qui occupait une place particulière dans mon esprit me terrifiait.

- On te protègera. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Arrête de pleurer, ça va aller. J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture qui se stoppe brutalement et la voix menaçante de Rosalie hurla :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?!

Seth se figea en entendant le « encore » mais protesta d'une voix sèche :

- Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! Elle a lu le journal !

Rosalie ne contra pas et m'enjoignit à monter dans la voiture. Je me rendais compte alors que je ne pouvais pas bouger et je gémis en me rapellant les pouvoirs d'Alec, si ça se trouve, il était là et il allait peut-être me ramener aux Volturi. Je me sentis soudain soulevée du sol et je gémis. Rosalie feula et grogna :

- Lâche-là !

- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne peut pas bouger ! rétorqua Seth, criant presque. Seth grimpa dans la voiture de Rosalie, sourd aux protestation de celle-ci et me maintint contre lui. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire tout ça, qu'il ne **devait** pas faire ça mais mon cerveau n'avait visiblement plus aucun contrôle sur mes faits et gestes. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me blottir davantage contre lui. La voiture démarra et la voix de Rosalie parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Aria, ils ne sont pas ici, d'accord ? Tu ne cours aucun danger, ce ne sont pas les Volturi ! Jamais ils ne feraient ça ! Ils ne contrediraient pas leurs propres règles, alors rassure-toi, il s'agit d'un autre vampire !

- Un…un autre ? bredouillais-je en relevant la tête. Je vis mon reflet dans le rétroviseur et me figeais. Je ne me serais jamais reconnue si je ne savais pas que c'était mon reflet. Les yeux rougies, brillants de panique, les joues rouges, contrastant avec la pâleur de mon visage. Je me redressais, ma terreur s'étant un peu calmée. Tu en es sûre ?

- Emmett et Jasper sont partis vérifier. Dit-elle. Mais ca nous étonnerait que ce soit eux.

Je levais les yeux vers Seth et me rendis compte qu'il fixait la route, semblant un peu gêné par mon état de délabrement. Je devais lui apparaître comme une fille complètement dingue. Je fronçais les sourcils, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de ce qu'il pensait de moi ?

- Tu vas manquer les cours…commençais-je. Je suis désolée…

Interloqué, sûrement par le fait que je parle de quelque chose d'aussi futile dans ce genre de situation, il haussa un sourcil et me dévisagea avant de sourire :

- Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un élève très assidu…

Je le dévisageais et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais j'ai des très bons résultats, donc, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

Une petite voix dans ma tête me fit remarquer qu'il avait peut-être dit ça par peur que je le prenne pour un idiot de première.

- Désolée que tu aies du assister à ça… ajoutais-je en me redressant complètement.

- Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je…

Rosalie le fusilla du regard par le biais du rétroviseur et Seth, soupira, baissa les yeux et ajouta :

- Je suis là pour ça…

- Quand même…marmonnais-je. J'inspirais profondément et mis mes doigts sur mes tempes, fermant les yeux pour tâcher de contrôler la partie de mon être qui menaçait de me refaire plonger dans une terreur profonde. Au lieu de ça, les théories farfelues d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire. Alors que je m'étais crue en danger, je m'étais accrochée à Seth comme si lui seul était capable de me protéger des vampires et maintenant, alors que tout était de nouveau « normal », je regrettais mes actes. Je rougissais, fixant avec horreur le pare-brise. Une partie de la théorie d'Alice semblait s'avérer juste et j'en étais doublement plus gênée que Seth était juste à côté de moi.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier, jaugeant mon visage horrifié par ma prise de conscience. Il devait probablement avoir mes rougeurs dues à ma gêne pour un regain de terreur.

- Euh…oui…m'empressais-je dire en baissant les yeux, sentant le regard de braise de Rosalie sur moi. Seth garda les yeux fixés sur moi pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Rosalie bifurque sur la droite, nous ramenant vers la maison des Cullen. Bientôt, Rosalie stoppa la voiture et fut à mes côtés l'instant d'après. Je sortais de la voiture, aidée par Rosalie et Seth. La vampire lança un regard noir de reproches au loup et ce dernier expira bruyamment et lança un bref « je reviendrais », se transforma et fila dans les bois. Elle m'accompagna jusque dans le salon tandis qu'Esmée se pressait vers moi. Elle m'enlaça et m'enjoignit à me coucher sur le sofa. Je ne le réalisais que maintenant mais j'étais épuisée et j'avais réellement envie de dormir. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et je me laissais emporter par Morphée.

* * *

- …Devrait lui dire ! s'exclama Rosalie. Etais-je entrain de rêver ?

- Non ! Non ! Et Non ! s'évertua à répéter Alice.

- Oh ! Toi et tes manies à vouloir jouer à la marieuse ! Je t'en prie, Alice, c'est sérieux !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! rétorqua sèchement Alice. Tu crois sincèrement que ses intentions sont bonnes ?! Qui nous dit qu'il ne leur a pas promis de la ramener en échange de sa vie ?!

Rosalie ne rétorqua rien et Alice ajouta :

- Et cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec Seth. La voix de ce dernier, plus proche de moi prit la parole et renchérit :

- Ne faîtes rien en fonction de moi ! C'est elle le princip…

- Parce que tu crois que nous nous soucions de toi ? coupa la voix de la vampire blonde. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-qu'il fait encore ici ?!

- Rosalie ! intervint Carlisle. Ne sois pas si mesquine. Seth s'est imprégné d'Ariana, nous devons tout de même le prendre en compte.

- Je persiste et je signe ! Elle doit prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause ! répliqua Rosalie.

- Elle n'a pas tord, Alice. Intervint Emmett.

- Ah ! Merci ! s'exclama sa femme.

- Emmett, son jugement n'est pas objectif et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait même peur de lui !

Le silence se fit et Carlisle trancha :

- Edward ?

- C'est assez flou. Répondit le vampire. Lorsque vous êtes revenus, il me semble l'avoir entendu penser qu'elle admettait ta deuxième théorie, Alice mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Si elle admet un bout de ma théorie, elle admet tout le reste ! objecta Alice.

- Non, elle accepte le fait qu'elle ait une personnalité divergente mais pas le reste…

- Tout est lié ! rétorqua Alice. Si elle admet cette hypothèse, alors elle admet le fait qu'elle s'est persuadée d'aimer Alec !

- Comment peut-on se persuader d'aimer quelqu'un ?! objecta Seth, dubitativement.

- Elle n'en est pas réellement amoureuse, elle pense l'être parce que son esprit a, à un moment, pensé que seul ça pouvait la convaincre de se battre ! expliqua Alice. Elle se trompe elle-même. Elle se maintient dans l'illusion !

- Mais pourquoi ?! fit Seth avec douleur.

- Alice ! Cesse de lui mettre des idées saugrenues dans la tê…

- La ferme ! marmonna Seth. C'est pas à toi que je parle ! Je n'ai pas de problèmes particuliers avec toi mais je pourrais rapidement en avoir un !

- Seth ! réprimanda la voix de Jacob.

- Quoi ?! Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? s'exclama Seth, bougon.

- Calmez-vous. Apaisa Carlisle. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. Alice tes théories sont plausibles mais pas catégoriques. Rosalie, il vaut mieux pour elle que nous réglions tout ça nous-mêmes. Alice a raison à son sujet, nous ne savons pas quelles sont ses intentions. Seth, Ariana a besoin de beaucoup de temps et si, en effet, Alice a raison, alors tu dois la laisser suivre son propre cheminement. Nous ne devons en aucun cas la brusquer. C'est le genre de chose qu'elle seule peut découvrir.

Personne n'objecta et je rouvris les yeux, comprenant alors que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, comme je l'avais cru au début.

- Elle se réveille. Intervint Seth en se raclant la gorge. Je regardais autour de moi, voyant les visages penchés sur moi. Seth était assis à côté de moi, dans un fauteuil et il avait visiblement passé son après-midi – je voyais le soleil décliner par la fenêtre - à me veiller.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda doucement Esmée.

- Mieux…merci…je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça et je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! intervint doucement Bella. C'est compréhensible.

Tous me sourirent du mieux qu'ils purent et je me redressais, gênée par leurs regards inquiets. Je me relevais, appréciais le fait de ne plus tanguer et expirais. Je repoussais la conversation que j'avais entendue dans un coin de ma tête, décidée à l'analyser plus tard et pris le verre d'eau qu'Alice me tendait gentiment.

- Je vais y aller. Chuchota Seth en se levant à son tour. Sinon, elles vont encore criser . Alice sourit et je me retournais vers le loup, le remerciant encore. Il me répondit d'un sourire et sortit, suivit de près par Jacob qui avait peine à lâcher la petite main de Nessie, sous les yeux exaspérés d'Edward et Rosalie. Je restais quelques heures à aller et venir dans la maison, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, si bien que je décidais de m'allonger dans l'herbe, juste devant la maison. Je me sentais plus sereine, parce que j'étais certaine qu'ils ne m'auraient pas menti sur la présence des Volturi. Pour autant, j'étais troublée par la conversation que j'avais entendue. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils se méfiaient d'Alec et il faut dire que le doute s'était installé en moi. Si, comme ils me le laissaient penser, Alec était encore vivant, pourquoi ne venait-il pas ici ? Avait-il été attrapé par les Volturi, et comme Alice l'avait suggéré, avait-il promis ma vie en échange de la sienne. Je frémissais à cette idée lorsqu'Alice s'allongea à côté. Elle vérifia d'un sourire que j'allais bien et je soupirais, attendant la question fatidique.

- Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais du réfléchir et…

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu aies pensé que ce soit eux. Sourit Alice. Ne te culpabilises pas pour ça. Nous sommes là pour te protéger. Alors ne va pas te mettre en tête que tu nous ennuies !

- On dirait que tu connais de mieux en mieux mon esprit dérangé ! raillais-je. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es pas dérangée, tu peux croire l'expérience d'une fille qui fut internée durant sa vie humaine.

- Internée ?! répétais-je. Toi ?

- J'avais déjà des visions, à cette époque ! expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais cessons de parler de moi, veux-tu…il y a plus intéressant…

- Alice…me plaignis-je.

- Aria, Edward m'a dit que tu as accepté une partie de mes théories…

- Seulement la moins farfelue ! protestais-je. Le reste, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord !

- Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Alec ?

- Je...je… bégayais-je, surprise par la question. Ben parce que je…

- Hum ? sourit Alice, haussant un sourcil. Je me rendais compte que je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Non, je n'arrivais pas à dire que j'étais amoureuse d'Alec et j'étais complètement ahurie de cela. La petite fouineuse d'Alice n'aurait-elle pas raison, par hasard ? hasarda la jeune fille.

Je secouais la tête, fixant le paysage sans réellement le voir, consternée par mon propre comportement.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi ! ricana Alice.

- Mais…ta question m'a surprise, c'est tout ! me défendis-je. Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu es amoureuse de Jasper ?! ronchonnais-je.

- Mais moi j'arriverai à répondre ! Jasper est mon âme sœur ! Nous ne pouvons nous passer l'un de l'autre et nous séparer serait nous contraindre à faire des horreurs. Peux-tu en dire autant ?!

- Euh…je…

Je grognais et mis ma tête dans mes mains, désespérée par les brusques changements qui s'opéraient en moi.

- Seth est adorable et il…

- Ah non ! coupais-je. Je veux bien admettre que j'ai un esprit tordu qui se fout de ma gueule pour me maintenir en vie et qui après, juge que c'était pas très catholique de se servir des gens pour ça et me fait croire tout un pataquès pour que je déculpabilise, je veux bien commencer à admettre que je n'aime pas vraiment Alec mais tu ne m'entendras pas dire que je suis amoureuse mais que je ne le sais pas encore de Seth !

Essoufflée par ma tirade et agacée par moi-même je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe. Alice ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire.

- Tu es une sacrée tête de mule mais je le serais plus que toi encore !

- Alice ! m'énervais-je. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de Seth ! C'est compris ?! grognais-je en me redressant pour la fusiller du regard. Elle passa outre ce regard et me dévisagea :

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison qui te fait dire ça et j'arrêterais de t'enquiquiner, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une parade !

Je la scrutais, agacée, tandis qu'elle semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle.

- C'est bien simple Alice, je ne crois pas en cette imprégnation et je trouve ça tout ce qu'il y a d'anormal ! Dans mon monde, on ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un sans lui avoir parlé ! On apprend à se connaître et…

- Et tu n'es pas romantique pour deux sous ! soupira Alice.

- Si ! Bien sûr que je suis romantique mais…ne change pas de sujet, d'abord ! Même si je ne critique absolument pas Seth, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ça aurait pu être absolument n'importe qui d'autre et que moi, je veux qu'on aime pour ce que je suis, parce pour ce que j'ai l'air d'être ! assenais-je.

Alice me regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et j'eus un sourire triomphant. Je venais de trouver une bonne raison de ne pas aimer Seth !

- Soit, tu gagnes cette manche, admit-elle. Mais je gagnerais la prochaine.

- J'en doute ! Comment comptes-tu me faire changer d'avis ? narguais-je, contente d'avoir enfin pu trouver un argument que la vampire ne pouvait pas réfuter.

- Eh bien, tu verras, je ne vais dévoiler mes plans, tu serais capables de les faire rater juste pour me prouver que tu es plus têtue que moi. Je souris, fière de moi. Le sujet se clôtura là et nous nous mîmes à discuter de choses et d'autre mais tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet des loups-garous.

Les jours qui suivirent, je restais très vigilantes sur les unes mais aucun autre épisode sanglant ne fut à déplorer. Les seuls faits inquiétants étaient des disparitions mais comme on ne découvrait pas de corps, je me persuadais que cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre de vampires. Pour le moment, j'étais toujours assise sur la pelouse qui bordait l'entrée - j'aimais cet endroit, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi – travaillant sur une dissertation d'anglais. Alice, Rosalie veillaient sur Nessie qui s'amusait à écraser des pierres dans sa petite paume. Visiblement, cet exercice semblait beaucoup l'amuser. D'un seul coup, Alice bondit sur ses pieds, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, observant les sous-bois. Je plissais les yeux. Je connaissais cet air là. C'était l'air d'Alice la conspiratrice. Moi qui pensait lui avoir donné du fil à retordre avec mon argument, m'était visiblement trompée. J'examinais le point qu'elle fixait mais ne vis rien. J'attendis encore un peu et deux loups apparurent. Le plus massif, Jacob, se précipita vers Nessie et lui assena une léchouille baveuse qui me fit grimacer. Nessie grimaça à son tour et essuya sa joue :

- C'est dégoûtant Jacob ! se plaignit-elle. Jacob reprit sa forme humaine et embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être…énervant, et surtout, collant ! Seth reprit à son tour forme humaine et grommela un vague bonjour.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme, Seth ! dit joyeusement Alice.

- Bah, c'est Jacob ! Il veut pas venir ici tout seul alors il m'a réquisitionné ! J'étais en pleine grasse mat' !

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il bailla et s'étira avant de se frotter les yeux.

- En plus j'ai pleins de devoirs à faire ! Ma prof de Français m'a collé une traduction à faire te j'y piges rien !

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Aria de t'aider ! glissa-t-elle subrepticement. Je me figeais. Ainsi, c'était ça qu'elle avait en tête. Je la fusillais du regard et Seth marmonna :

- Bah, je ne veux pas la déranger.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie ! Elle me disait encore hier que le Français lui manquait ! s'exclama Alice, poussant Seth jusqu'à moi. J'essayais de paraître assez aimable pour ne pas paraître ennuyée par Seth. Après tout, il avait l'air d'être aussi innocent que moi.

- C'est quoi comme texte ?

- Bah, je sais pas trop, en plus elle m'a donné un truc de Terminale !

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh…commença-t-il. Bah, c'est en quelque sorte une punition…

Il semblait gêné et je ne compris pas pourquoi.

- Une punition ? répétais-je.

- Parce que je suis arrivé en retard…

J'ouvris la bouche, horrifiée.

- A cause de moi ?!

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est…

- Raison de plus pour que tu l'aides ! cria presque Alice, hystérique. La tournure que prenait les choses semblait la ravir au plus haut point.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, si tu veux, j'irais la voir…

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas comme si je ne méritais pas…c'est pas la première fois que j'arrive en retard !

- Je vais t'aider, je te dois au moins ça ! fis-je en ignorant royalement le sourire immense d'Alice. Seth s'assit à côté de moi, certainement encore plus gêné que moi. Il avait du comprendre que c'était une tentative d'Alice pour nous rapprocher mais je ne la laisserais certainement pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse me faire tomber amoureuse du loup. Du sac qu'il avait avec lui, il ressortit une feuille froissée et grimaça.

- Désolé, je suis pas très soigné…

- Bah, je suis pareille en maths ! souris-je pour le rassurer. Alice émit un petit rire et je marmonnais contre moi-même. Elle prenait tout ce que je disais à double-sens. Là, elle prenait ça pour un aveu de point commun mais j'avais simplement dit ça par pur politesse.

- Alice, comment veux-tu que je fasse ma dissert si tu glousses comme une poule ?

La jeune vampire se figea et posa un regard faussement outré sur moi. Nessie éclata de rire et dit :

- Alice est une poule !

Jacob et Seth éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rosalie affichait un air satisfait. La vampire fit semblant de bouder et se laissa tomber à côté de sa nièce, gardant toutefois un regard sur moi. Je parcourais le texte que Seth avait à traduire. Elle n'avait pas été sympa. Balzac.

- Ah ouais, elle ne t'aime vraiment pas, ta prof ! remarquais-je. Seth rit doucement et rétorqua, s'allongeant sur le ventre de la même manière que moi, en gardant toutefois une distance suffisante.

- Elle me déteste ! admit-il tandis qu'Alice arborait un air de plus en plus jubilatoire. Cette fille était un démon ! pensais-je en fusillant Alice du regard. C'est si dur que ça ?

- Bah…Balzac…c'est pas le plus facile ! Tu dois traduire tout le texte ?

J- uste le premier paragraphe.

Il commença la traduction tandis que je m'attelais à ma dissertation sur Roméo & Juliette. Seth avait l'air d'être plutôt bon en Français, il avait déjà traduit trois phrases lorsque je relevais la tête pour voir où il en était. Il s'était arrêté à la quatrième phrase et fronçais les sourcils, semblant gêné par cette quatrième phrase.

- Un problème ? m'enquis-je.

- Je sais pas… Cette phrase là, je comprends rien.

« _Enfin, là règne la misère sans poésie; une misère économe, concentrée, râpée. Si elle n'a pas de fange encore, elle a des taches; si elle n'a ni trous ni haillons, elle va tomber en pourriture._ » *

- C'est quoi qui te gêne ?

- Bah, plusieurs mots… « _fanges_ », et « _haillons_ ».

Je lui traduisis les mots, vérifiais la concordance entre les deux traductions et retournais à ma dissert. Alice, visiblement peu satisfaite du fait que mon aide reste purement et simplement une aide vint s'allonger face à nous et nous la regardâmes, les sourcils froncés.

- Un problème ? m'enquis-je dans un sourire faussement niais. Elle me retourna mon sourire et je mordis brièvement les lèvres. Elle avait **encore** une idée derrière la tête.

- Je me demandais, pourquoi vous ne déjeunez pas ensemble, le midi ?

Je fermais les yeux, en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles en français, au cas où ils aient compris.

- Euh…mes amis sont assez…spéciaux…dit Seth en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Ah…fit Alice, ennuyée par le fait que je ne rétorque pas. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et Seth ajouta :

- Et puis, ça doit l'ennuyer de déjeuner avec des…gamins…

Je frissonnais. Tsss Alice avait réussi. Je ne pouvais pas décemment ne rien rétorquer.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un gamin, Seth. Me crus-je bon de répliquer. Simplement ta copine me rappelait des filles que je n'aimais pas en France…Et puis, ce sont tes amis.

- Ca ne les dérangeait pas ! répliqua-t-il, certainement encouragé par le sourire d'Alice. Maudite vampire !

- Tu es certain que tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Les filles n'avaient pas l'air ravies et je n'aime pas m'imposer !

- Garancia n'avait émis aucune objection, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle te voie !

- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je. Cette fille n'est absolument pas logi…

- Parce qu'elle n'aime pas avoir de la concurrence ! m'expliqua-t-il. Alice sourit largement, tout à fait satisfaite par la direction que prenait la discussion. Pour autant, je ne comprenais rien ! Je lui avais dis que je n'étais pas intéressée par Seth, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s'était mis en temps de… Seth se mit à rougir et je plissais les yeux. Il y avait un sous-entendu que je ne comprenais pas ?

- Quelle concurrence ?! Je comprends rien !

Seth rougit encore davantage, il avait la couleur d'une tomate qui serait resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil.

- Elle n'aime pas… Seth leva rapidement les yeux vers Alice, comme pour savoir s'il devait continuer et se reprit, visiblement rassuré par le sourire de la vampire. Elle n'aime pas quand on la voit avec une fille plus jolie qu'elle.

Je haussais un sourcil et restais coite.

- Parce qu'elle me trouve plus jolie qu'elle ? m'exclamais-je.

- Ben oui ! fit-il, comme si c'était aussi évident qu'un nez au milieu d'une figure. Il ferma les yeux et se remit à rougir. Je restais sans voix et grommelais encore en français contre la stupidité de cette fille et contre l'opiniâtreté d'Alice.

- Que dis-tu ma chère ? s'enquit Alice. Il faudrait que je songe à apprendre le français. Je n'aime pas ça du tout quand je ne comprends rien. Je souris et ajoutais, toujours en Français :

_- Je n'abdiquerais pas, Alice. Ca ne marchera pas ! Tu ne gagneras pas sur ce coup-là !_

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles mais je sais que j'ai raison !

_- Compte-là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche._ Riais-je faiblement. Seth fronça les sourcils et nous dévisagea, Alice et moi. Désolée. Ajoutais-je à son encontre. Elle peut-être une vraie peste quand elle s'y met !

- Tu vas vraiment finir par me vexer ! rit-elle.

Seth se re-concentra sur sa traduction et j'eus la très nette impression que c'était lui que j'avais vexé.

* * *

* : Extrait du Père Goriot de Balzac.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus…Pour le chapitre 13, je peux simplement vous dire que vous aurez un début d'indices sur l'origine des pouvoirs d'Ariana. Des Théories à ce sujet ?

Reviews ? ^^


	14. Chapitre 13: Qui commence à aimer

Je sais, je suis absolument désolée de cet inqualifiable retard

Mais j'étais bloquée et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire le fin

Ensuite, j'ai été plus inspirée pour les Harry Potter donc, désolée encore uen fois.

Pour le prochain chapitre, bah, je sais pas, mais pas avant 2 voire 3 semaines désolée

J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et surtout à Rewiever.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

_Qui commence à aimer doit se préparer à souffrir…_

J'avais repris les cours en espérant que mon comportement de la dernière fois était passé inaperçu et dans l'ensemble, c'était le cas. Aucun de mes profs ne demanda d'explication ce qui me rassura. Pour le moment, il était midi et je déjeunais avec un groupe d'élèves que j'avais rencontré en Maths. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de moi, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je triturais ma nourriture en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les voix qui assaillaient mon esprit. Cela devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Mon cerveau avait visiblement jugé que les théories d'Alice étaient fondées et s'évertuait donc à me faire entendre raison et mon cœur, lui, semblait toujours indécis, balançant entre Alec et Seth, me faisant une longue liste des attributs de chacun. Je soupirais et relevais la tête pour apercevoir que Seth était juste en face de moi et me fixait depuis semble-t-il, un bon moment. Nos regards se croisèrent et je fronçais les sourcils mais il ne se démonta pas. Visiblement, les encouragements d'Alice avait porté leurs fruits et je grommelais contre les idées « lumineuses » d'Alice. Garancia parlait depuis un bon moment à Seth mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre, toujours occuper à me fixer. Elle suivit alors son regard et me fusilla du regard. Je haussais un sourcil et levais les yeux au ciel. La fille devint rouge et se mit à secouer véhément le bras de Seth. Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête et la regarda avec un air légèrement dégoûté, lui demandant certainement ce qu'elle avait à le secouer comme un sac de patates. Ceux avec qui je déjeunais se levèrent et je les imitais, déposais mon plateau et sortis dans la cour. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon emploi du temps et vérifiais que j'allais bien en Français. Seth et ses deux amis passèrent à côté de moi. Le loup me lança un bref regard tandis que ses amis ricanaient. Il leur donna un coup de coude mais continua son chemin, sans plus de cérémonies. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était pas un peu bizarre là ? Quoique, il s'agissait peut-être d'un conseil d'Alice, du genre m'ignorer pour mieux m'intriguer. Sauf que ça ne marchait pas du tout. J'allais en Français, eus le droit à un contrôle surprise et feignis la difficulté. Puis, je me posais sur un banc en pierre qui trônait dans la cour et sortis un livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque. Je relevais la tête quand je sentis qu'on m'épiais et vis qu'à l'autre bout de la cour, Seth était encore là, à me fixer. Exaspérée, je tentais de faire fi de son regard insistant, sans succès. Je me levais, parcourais la cour du regard, cherchant un autre endroit où aller et me décidais pour le parvis du lycée. En marchant vers la sortie, la petite voix du cerveau me fit remarquer qu'il agissait comme ça peut-être parce qu'il était inquiet à propos des Volturi et qu'il voulait garder un œil sur moi. Et moi je faisais remarquer à la petite voix que quand on garde un œil sur quelqu'un, on le fixe seulement quelques instants, pas pendant trois plombes comme lui le faisait ! Néanmoins, je ralentissais pour me poser tout de même sur le parvis. Je repris tranquillement ma lecture quand j'entendis :

- Je t'embête ?

Je levais la tête et dévisageais le loup.

- Non. Me forçais-je à répondre. En fait, même si j'aurais voulu être seule, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir, après tout, j'avais quand même été bien contente de le trouver, la dernière fois. Il s'assit à côté de moi et je remarquais qu'il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Maudite Alice !

- Tu lis quoi ? s'enquit-il en étendant ses immenses jambes devant lui.

- Hum… Orgueil et Préjugés…fis-je. Mes joues s'enflammèrent en me disant qu'Alice aurait immédiatement dit que cela me correspondait très bien. Visiblement, cela ne lui passa pas inaperçu car il me jeta un regard en coin.

- Désolé pour Garancia ce midi, elle est assez…voire même très collante.

- Y a pas de mal. Soufflais-je. Il resta silencieux et je me demandais si Alice lui avait tout rapporté de notre discussion.

- Alice m'a dit…commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me présenter ça.

Je me figeais et marmonnais. Qu'avait-elle bien lui dire ?

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Alice à une forte propension à exagérer ce qu'on lui dit alors…

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu voulais qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu donnes l'impression d'être ? dit-il.

- Si…répondis-je méfiante. Mais…

- Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu apprendre à te connaître ? coupa-t-il d'une voix douce. Je restais bouche-bée devant tant de franchise et sentis mes joues me brûler. Il fallait tout de suite que ça s'arrête, je ne devais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ne pas lui faire croire que j'étais un tant soi peu flattée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je…Attends deux secondes…protestais-je. Cette imprégnation a peut-être une signification démesurée chez vous mais ce genre de chose, je…on ne peut **pas** tomber amoureux – si tant est qu'il s'agisse vraiment de cela – juste en voyant quelqu'un !

- Si on peut ! rétorqua-t-il. J'en suis la preuve vivante !

- Attends deux secondes ! contrais-je. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que toi aussi, tu n'es pas aveuglé par ton esprit ? Peut-être que tu te persuades d'être…amoureux, simplement parce qu'on vous a servi un tintouin pas possible sur l'imprégnation et que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Coupa-t-il, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les miens. Je le sais parce que je le ressens. Comment t'expliquer…tu sais que l'amour que tu as pour ta mère est sincère, profond, inéluctable, éternel et inconditionnel, tu le sais, tu ne conçois même pas le fait que cela ne puisse pas être , n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est pareil pour moi avec toi !

- Oui mais l'amour que je ressens pour ma mère s'est forgé au fil du temps, parce qu'elle m'a élevée et que…

- Tu as besoin d'une raison particulière pour aimer ? enchaîna-t-il. Tu as besoin de savoir pourquoi tu aimes ? L'important n'est-il pas le résultat plutôt que le « pourquoi » ?

- Je restais coite, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Je comprenais son raisonnement mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à penser avec son point de vue. Je secouais la tête.

- Alors, c'est que… je ne te plais pas ! Je ne suis pas ton genre, c'est ça ?!

- Non, non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! m'exclamais-je. Je veux dire…

- Si je comprends bien, c'est le côté purement théorique de la chose qui te gêne ?

- Euh…

- Le concret n'est-il pas plus important ?

- Je suppose que si mais…

- Mais quoi ? Est-ce que c'est le fait que ce soit moi qui me soit imprégné de toi, est-ce que, si ça avait été Jacob par exemple…

- Ah non, ça aurait été pire ! grommelais-je en fronçant le nez. Puis, je me souvins que j'avais dis ça à voix haute et que Jacob était son ami. Euh, je veux dire que…

- Ca ne me gêne absolument pas que tu penses ça de lui ! dit-il dans un franc sourire. Donc, ce n'est pas moi qui te gêne ?

- Non…

- Tu aurais réagis pareil si cela avait été n'importe quel autre loup ?

- Oui. Affirmais-je car de cela, j'en étais certaine.

- Donc, pour résumé, tu me repousses parce que tu ne me trouves pas de raison rationnelle de t'aimer ?

Je grimaçais. L'emploi du mot « aimer » me gênait toujours autant mais en gros, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je réfutais l'idée même d'envisager à aimer Seth.

- Donc, tu ramènes l'amour à être une chose banale, avec un pourquoi, un comment et un « pour combien de temps » ? Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique, alors, pour une fille, je veux dire. L'amour n'est-il pas censé être quelque chose, au contraire, d'irrationnel, de fou et d'incommensurable ?

- Ca c'est la passion ! grommelais-je.

- Tu distingues passion et amour ? s'enquit-il. Pourquoi les deux ne pourraient-ils pas être liés ?

- Je ne sais pas…marmonnais-je misérablement en mettant mon visage dans mes mains, comme si j'avais pu échapper à ce tête à tête gênant. _Oh, Alice, si je le pouvais, je crois que je t'étranglerais !_ grommelais-je en français.

- Est-ce-que tu vas me donner ma chance ou est-ce-que tu campes sur tes positions ? s'enquit-il après avoir brièvement froncé les sourcils en m'entendant parler Français.

Je n'osais relever la tête. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne pose pas cette question. J'étais complètement dans le brouillard à présent. Non contente de m'avoir fait comprendre qu'Alec n'était qu'un « syndrome de Stockholm », Alice avait également convaincu Seth de semer le doute en moi et voilà que maintenant, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Il eut la gentillesse de ne pas attendre de réponse immédiate, conscient qu'il m'avait complètement chamboulée.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai été trop brusque…commença-t-il commençant à redevenir gêné. Il posa une main sur mon avant bras et je fus secouée de frisson.

- Seeeeeeeeeeeeth ! appela la voix « salvatrice » et criarde de Garancia.

- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lui jetais un furtif coup d'œil à travers mes doigts et vis que Garancia se postais devant lui, toujours suivies par ses deux acolytes.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours fourré avec elle ? se plaignit-elle d'une voix geignarde.

Il sembla réfléchir deux secondes à la question et lança :

- Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle et que j'essaye de la convaincre de me laisser une chance. Répondit-il franchement ce qui me fit plonger plus encore mon visage dans mes mains. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je grommelais encore plus contre sa franchise. J'imaginais l'air interloqué de Garancia et l'entendis répliquer d'une voix incrédule, à la limite du rire nerveux :

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Garancia, alors s'il te plaît, lâche-moi un peu !

- Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu lui trouves ?!

- Beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas ! S'il te plaît… grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante. J'entendis la fille faire rageusement demi-tour. Désolé mais elle me soûlait depuis trop longtemps pour que je me retienne. Ajouta-t-il à mon encontre.

Je ne dis rien si bien qu'il se pencha, peut-être pour voir si je n'étais pas morte.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. J'acquiesçais la tête mais me terrais toujours dans mes bras. J'avais ramené mes genoux contre moi et avait croisé mes bras dessus, y enfouissant mon visage. La main de Seth effleura ma joue et il joua avec une de mes mèches. J'avais conscience d'être passablement ridicule mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui faire face. Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il. Je me doute que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en pas longtemps et j'en suis…

- J'en ai assez de souffrir. Avouais-je. Je veux juste reprendre une vie normale !

- Et tu penses que je prévois de te faire mal ? dit-il, blessé par le fait que j'ai pu penser ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, au contraire…Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir sourire…Tu es tellement belle quand tu souries…

Je me cachais davantage dans mes bras et il rit doucement :

- Tu comptes te cacher encore longtemps ?

J'acquiesçais et il rit de nouveau, légèrement. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur les miennes, m'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur rassurante et défit sans grand effort le carcan dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée. Il posa un doigt sous mon menton et je ne pus que lever les yeux. Pas que j'en avais pas envie mais je n'étais plus totalement maîtresse de moi-même. Nos yeux se croisèrent et il me sourit tendrement. Je fermais les yeux et il murmura :

- Tu triches…

Je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux et il m'imita. Il approcha son visage du mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer. Il n'allait quand même pas… ?!!! Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, juste entre les sourcils et il me sourit, se leva et me tendit une main. Interloquée, je mis plusieurs minutes à accepter son aide et je me relevais, en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Il sembla le comprendre et n'insista pas. En silence, nous retournâmes dans l'enceinte du lycée et je laissais vagabonder mes yeux un peu partout en l'évitant ostensiblement. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait trop chamboulée pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement et j'étais encore accrochée à mes anciennes croyances. Et puis, je me sentais mal envers Alec. La petite voix me fit remarquer que le vampire n'avait pas cherché à me retrouver et que je n'avais donc à pas à tenir de vagues promesses qui n'avaient même pas été formulées… Je soupirais et m'arrêtais devant la salle d'Anglais.

- A plus tard. Me lança Seth. J'acquiesçais tandis que toute une stratégie d'évitement se mettait en place dans ma tête. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de rester seule avec moi-même sans que personne – je parle bien sûr d'Alice ou de Seth – ne vienne tenter de me convaincre. Mon heure d'anglais se déroula sans heurts, tout du moins, je n'étais pas réellement concentrée et manquais peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. La sonnerie retentit et je me levais d'un bond, priant pour que Seth ne soit pas devant la salle. Heureusement pour moi, soit j'avais été assez rapide pour sortir de cours, soit il me laissait le temps de digérer ses paroles. Je me mis presque à courir pour arriver sur le parvis du lycée et à bout de souffle, j'expirais brièvement de soulagement avant de grimper la légère pente qui menait à l'endroit où m'attendait Alice ou Rosalie – je priais pour que ce soit Rosalie – mais malheureusement, je ne devais pas pouvoir éviter Seth **et **Alice. J'aurais aperçu son sourire à trois kilomètres et je grommelais. Grimpant dans la voiture, elle me lança, criant presque :

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?!

- Grmplphr…

Elle éclata de rire et reprit la route et je fixais obstinément le bas-côté de la route.

- Seth a-t-il été convainquant ? s'enquit-elle. Je m'obstinais à ne pas répondre à ses questions et elle soupira. Visiblement, ta stratégie est de nous ignorer, ça ne va pas marcher, tu es courant ? Et puis, si tu es tellement secouée que tu ne sais plus quoi nous répondre, c'est peut-être parce qu'on a raison ?

- Alice…marmonnais-je. Même, si, imaginons que tu aies raison pour les trois-quarts de ta théorie, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis amoureuse de Seth ? Il est gentil, on pourrait devenir amis mais…

- Je suis certaine que tu ne le vois pas comme un ami mais que…

- Tu vas encore me ressortir l'histoire de mon esprit dérangé ?!

- Aria n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Seth ne plaît pas physiquement !

- Alice, je suis Française pas physionomiste ! On dirait que tu me prends pour une écervelée qui…

- Tatata…commença-t-elle. J'ai bien compris que tu attaches beaucoup d'importances aux qualités morales mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était utile de revenir sur les qualités de Seth… Seth est une crème et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le rejeter…

- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me faire faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire !

Elle me regarda et je m'énervais :

- J'en ai assez que tout le monde choisisse pour moi !

Elle arrêta la voiture et je descendis, agacée par sa manie de vouloir jouer la marieuse. Je soufflais et me mis presque à courir pour lui échapper. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance face à elle mais je n'en avais cure. J'aurais juste voulu m'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de tous ces problèmes et retrouver ma mère, me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer tout mon soûl. Ma mère…je soupirais et continuais à avancer dans les sous-bois. Je passais des heures, à marcher sans but, grommelant contre tout et rien, y compris contre moi-même. Alice et Seth avaient certainement raison mais je ne me sentais **pas** amoureuse du loup. Quand on est amoureux, on est pas censé être tout soupir et fleur bleue, et tout ça ? Or je n'étais rien de cela ! Puis, j'en eu marre de marcher et grimpais sur un arbre. J'avais toujours aimé être dans les hauteurs, depuis toute petite. Je scrutais le ciel sombre et me dis que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de faire demi-tour mais je ne tenais pas à me retrouver une nouvelle fois face à Alice. Je posais ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et soupirais. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais emporter dans les bras, en songeant, un peu trop tard qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant une voix scander mon nom.

- Attendez ! Je la sens à nouveau ! s'exclama la voix anxieuse de Seth. Je me figeais et examinais les environs. Je ne voyais personne mais pas étonnant puisque nous étions visiblement en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais du m'assoupir.

- Aria ? s'inquiéta la voix de Seth.

- J'suis là. Fis-je en descendant précautionneusement de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais perchée. Seth apparut au détour d'un fourré et je vis à sa mine sombre que j'avais du beaucoup les inquiéter. Il se précipita vers moi et sans que je puisse faire un quelconque mouvement, m'enlaça férocement, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

- J'étais si inquiet ! souffla-t-il. J'ai cru que…j'ai cru que…

Il soupira profondément et je restais là, les bras ballants, trop coite pour bouger ou pour oser dire quelque chose. Alice et Rosalie apparurent à leur tour et je me fondis en excuse. Rosalie me rassura d'un sourire et me dit, me lançant un regard venimeux à Alice :

- Si les gens ne passaient pas leur temps à t'ennuyer avec des idioties, tu n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de te sentir seule !

Seth se détacha de moi et je le regardais, désolée. Il s'éloigna, l'air malheureux, lança quelques mots à Alice, se transforma et disparut.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! m'excusais-je. Je me suis endormie et je…

- Bah, ça ne fait rien. Sourit la vampire blonde. Et puis, nous avons découvert un autre de tes dons…

- Comment cela ?

- Quand tu n'as vraiment pas envie qu'on te retrouve, tu nous es impossible à localiser, que ce soit par tes pensées, par les visions d'Alice ou par notre odorat, tu « disparais » en quelque sorte, un peu comme un avion furtif…

- Tu crois que ça marche avec les Volturi aussi ?

- Je l'ignore mais c'est drôlement efficace. Sourit Rosalie.

- Je suis désolée, Alice. Fis-je, cherchant le regard de la vampire. Elle me sourit faiblement et dit :

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander pardon !

- Non, c'est toi qui devrait t'excuser de l'ennuyer aussi souvent avec ça !

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir raison et de vouloir le meilleur pour ces deux-là. Objecta Alice. Nous retournâmes à la maison et après que je me sois confondue d'excuse devant tout le monde, je m'enfermais et regardais la lune avec désolation. Cependant, je songeais au don que je m'étais découvert – encore un, grimaçais-je. Sauf que celui-ci pourrait m'être plus bénéfique qu'autre chose -. Il était peut-être possible que je retourne voir ma mère et que je la conjure de quitter la France pour je ne sais quel pays…Sauf que, m'objecta la petite voix. Elle n'était sûrement pas insensible au flair des vampires. J'eus une moue triste et soupirais avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je ne me rendormis pas cette nuit là, songeant à ce que je devais faire. Je devais certainement m'excuser auprès de Seth. Me revint en mémoire, les traits anxieux qu'il avait eu quand il me cherchait. Je grommelais et restais, allongée, fixant le plafond jusqu'en milieu de matinée. Je n'étais pas descendue pour manger et Alice s'inquiétant, avait décidé de venir me voir. Nous étions samedi et je n'avais donc pas cours de la journée. La vampire ne dit pas un mot en me voyant, immobile, fixant le plafond comme s'il allait me permettre de m'évader loin, très loin d'ici. S'asseyant au bout du lit, elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Je décidais de parler la première.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas créer toute cette panique.

- Et moi je suis navrée de t'avoir fait penser que je te forçais à faire quoique ce soit. C'est simplement que j'aurais trouvé dommage que vous passiez l'un à côté de l'autre juste parce que je n'aurais pas assez insisté.

Je souris brièvement et le silence se réinstalla.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Seth comme ça. Il était réellement terrifié que tu sois partie parce qu'il avait été trop direct. Il craignait de t'avoir tellement secouée que tu aies préféré partir et affronter les Volturi plutôt que de rester ici, près de lui.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire peur. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'être seule…Ma famille me manque, mes amis me manquent, mon pays me manque. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place ici. Ce n'est pas **mon** monde et même si je sais que je devrais faire avec, ça n'aide pas à se sentir mieux.

- Je comprends. Soupira la vampire. L'après-midi même, je jouais avec Nessie dans la pelouse. Elle s'amusait à courir après les papillons, et riais comme une folle. Moi, pensive, je m'étais allongée dans l'herbe et faisais des couronnes de marguerites. La demi-vampire sembla soudain s'intéresser à ce que je faisais et scruta mes doigts, avant de me demander pourquoi je faisais ça.

- Quand j'étais petite, ma maman m'a appris à faire des couronnes avec des fleurs. M'expliquais-je tandis que Jacob, Leah et Seth apparaissaient. Leah me fusilla du regard et Jacob haussa un sourcil dans notre direction en voyant que la petite ne se précipitait pas vers lui.

- Ben alors, tu dis plus bonjour à ton vieux Jacob ? se plaignit-il, faussement triste.

- Aria m'apprend à faire des couronnes ! rétorqua simplement Nessie. Je gardais obstinément les yeux fixés sur la couronne mais Jacob ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.

- Tu nous as drôlement inquiétés, avec cette histoire de fugue…

- Désolée. Fis-je. Ce n'était pas une fugue, qui plus est. J'avais juste envie d'être seule. Seth resta en retrait, même lorsque je vis Alice, du coin de l'œil, essayer de le convaincre d'aller me parler. Il s'obstinait à rester dans son coin, avec sa sœur. La vampire soupira et s'assit à côté de Nessie. Jacob la couvait du regard et gazouillait comme un imbécile. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me levais. Je vis Seth se figer imperceptiblement et me suivre du coin de l'œil. Je me mordais les lèvres. J'aurais voulu m'excuser mais je me voyais mal aller vers lui et lui lancer : « désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur, on s'fait la bise ? » Pfff, n'importe quoi. Je m'écartais du groupe, songeant à la manière de m'excuser, sans que Seth ne sente encouragé ou même seulement blessé. Finalement, il sembla décidé à me suivre. Alors que j'allais m'excuser de mon comportement, il se confondit en excuses et je le regardais, éberluée.

- Je suis désolé, gémit-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu te forcer la main et je…

- Seth…commençais-je Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de s'excuser pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Vraiment, je ne voulais pas te pousser à de telles extrémités, je…

- Seth ! coupais-je. Il releva la tête, me dévisagea et je repris, plus doucement : C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis vraiment navrée de la façon dont j'ai réagi, tu n'en en aucun cas fautif et je…

- Alors promets moi que tu ne recommenceras pas ! supplia-t-il en s'emparant de mes mains. Il les serra dans les siennes, comme pour me persuader de rester ici. J'ai cru mourir quand ils m'ont appelé pour me dire que tu n'étais pas rentrée…

- Je…commençais-je, secouée par son ton misérable. Je n'irais plus aussi loin…promis-je, un peu accablée par son air misérable. J'étais gênée par le fait que ses mains tenaient toujours les miennes mais je n'osais pas les lui retirer, après tout ce que j'avais fait. Seulement, il allait prendre cela comme un encouragement et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

- Quelqu'un vient ! dirent subitement Alice et Jacob. Seth se figea et nous tournâmes la tête dans la direction que fixaient la vampire et le loup. Bella prit sa fille et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'autour de moi se formait un cercle protecteur. Seth m'approcha imperceptiblement de lui et je déglutis.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda durement Seth.

- Je ne sais pas…souffla Alice. Je ne les ai pas vu venir, je les sens, comme Jacob.

- C'est bizarre ! fit ce dernier. On dirait des…

Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent, ce qui le coupa dans ses réflexions et je commençais à trembler. Les personnes qui s'approchaient étaient massives et ne ressemblaient pas à des vampires mais je ne pouvais que ressentir leur puissance, même d'ici. Seth me serra contre lui et je plongeais le nez dans e creux de son épaule. J'étais égoïste, je lui laissais de l'espoir mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Dans ces moments là, je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Puis, une voix se détacha du lot, une voix que je connaissais bien mais qui me paraissait si irréelle que cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège.

- ARIA ! hurla cette voix, secouée de sanglots. Je tournais la tête et fronçais les sourcils. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Je me redressais, me détachais de Seth et fixais la silhouette qui s'étendait face à moi. Je la regardais interloquée. C'était elle. Les même cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux marrons, le même visage, tout y était. Mais était-ce vrai ? N'étais-je pas entrain de rêver ?

- Ma…Maman ? bredouillais-je, incrédule.

* * *

Voilà, navrée de m'arrêter là mais je voulais vous mettre le chapitre 13. Reviews ?


	15. Chapitre 14: Aux origine

Désolée de mettre autant de temps pour poster deux chapitres. Mais bon, maintenant, il est là... Je viens tout juste de commencer le chapitre 15, donc lasuite pas avant 3 semaines voire un mois. Surtut que pour le moment, je suis assez occupée avec les écoles et tous les tralala, ceux qui pssent le bac doiven me comprendre ^^...Moi, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir déjà le bac, bref...Désolée pour cette longue attente...'espère que vous appécierez toujours autant...Avis aux fans d'Alec...Désolée pour la fin de chapitre, je savais pas comment arrêter.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

_Aux origines…_

Je fixais, hébétée, la silhouette si familière qui se tenait devant moi, les yeux humides. Les Volturi avaient-ils le don de faire des mirages ? Etait-ce là un piège ? Je ne pouvais y croire, elle semblait si réelle. Je m'éloignais de Seth et m'approchais, répétant, inlassablement « maman » comme si cela allait infirmer ou confirmer sa présence. Elle s'avança, doucement, lentement et les larmes me vinrent naturellement. C'était elle, il n'y avait là aucun piège, c'était vraiment elle. Alors je m'élançais vers elle et je sentis ses bras se serrer autour de moi. Son odeur était la même. Oui, pas de doute, elle était là. Je ne songeais pas à demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni même comment elle m'avait retrouvée, non, je préférais largement me laisser bercer par ses bras rassurants. Je voulais pleurer et me laisser aller.

- Maman…répétais-je, secouée de sanglots.

- Je suis désolée…gémit-elle, tout aussi en pleurs que moi. J'aurais du le prévoir…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Sybille. Fit une voix chaude et masculine derrière elle. Je relevais la tête pour voir qu'une espèce de géant avait posé sa grande paume sur l'épaule de ma mère. Je questionnais ma mère du regard avant de détailler davantage l'homme. Il mesurait certainement plus de deux mètres, il était plus grand que Jacob, ce qui était un exploit en somme, et ses cheveux de la couleur du miel reposaient en une masse informe sur ses épaules, tels une crinière. Il devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années et ses muscles étaient si développés qu'ils auraient pu éclater que cela ne m'aurait étonné qu'à moitié. J'examinais alors ses habits, il semblait tout droit sortit d'une autre époque. Il avait ce qui ressemblait à un débardeur noir dans une matière proche du cuir et son pantacourt déchiré semblait avoir sérieusement besoin d'être changé. Puis, je relevais les yeux vers lui et croisais les siens. J'écarquillais les yeux, hébétée et l'homme me lança un drôle de regard. Je secouais la tête avant de demander confirmation à ma mère.

- Aria…c'est…je…c'est…murmura-t-elle, bafouillante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle souffla bruyamment et leva ses yeux chocolats vers moi et me scruta avant de dire d'une voix franche : Voici Lucian, ton père.

Je restais bouche-bée et levais à nouveau le regard vers le géant qui se tenait devant moi. J'avais les mêmes yeux que lui. Il me sourit brièvement avant de s'approcher des Cullen, de Jacob, Leah et Seth.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes…mais je sais aussi que vous l'avez aidée à se sauver des Volturi…Je vous en serais gré…

- Vous êtes…commença Alice. Un vrai…

- Loup-garou. Acheva Jacob, tout aussi éberlué que les autres.

- Hein ? fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche. Lucian, mon « père » se retourna vers moi et me lança :

- De qui crois-tu que tu tiens la faculté de t'auto-guérir ?! Bref, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers ceux qui m'avaient accueillie.

- Mais…je croyais que toutes les meutes avaient été décimées ! s'exclama Alice.

- Nous sommes la seule meute d'Europe à avoir survécu de leurs actes.

- Vous les connaissez ? s'enquit Bella.

- Surtout l'un d'eux, à vrai dire…sourit-il, mais son sourire était plus moqueur qu'autre chose.

- Nous pensons qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Intervint Edward, ce qui me fit plonger dans une angoisse sans nom.

- Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour la protéger, maintenant ! rétorqua-t-il en faisant un geste en arrière. Je tournais la tête pour voir qu'il y avait derrière moi une quinzaine de véritables… loups-garous si j'avais bien tout compris. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Vous ne connaissez pas leur méthodes ! contra Alice. Vous aurez besoin de nous pour les affronter.

- Lucian ! appela ma mère. Ils ont pris soin d'Aria pendant plusieurs semaines, nous ne pouvons pas les rejeter de cette façon, peu importe ton peu de dispositions envers ces vampires…

- Nous ne sommes pas tous des vampires ! lança Seth, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Lucian, non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas songer à lui en tant que mon père. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…mais pour le moment, je ne pigeais rien. Et je n'étais pas certaine de tout vouloir savoir. Lucian, donc, fixa Seth d'un œil mauvais et j'eus soudain envie de défendre le loup – Seth – Il ne faisait que rétablir la vérité.

- Ceux qui s'allient à eux ne valent pas mieux !

- Alors je ne dois pas valoir beaucoup à vos yeux ! clamais-je. Non, mais, il se prenait pour qui ??? D'abord, il n'avait pas à parler à Seth de cette façon et ensuite, pas besoin d'insulter les Cullen, ils avaient risqué leur vie pour moi. Si j'avais été plus réactive, j'aurais vu le sourire serein d'Alice et l'air éberlué de Seth.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Ariana. Contra-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'as pas choisis !

- Eux non plus ! marmonnais-je. Et ils n'ont rien à voir avec les Volturi…Vous n'avez pas le droit de les juger sans les connaître alors qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie au péril de la leur !

Il renifla, sûrement qu'il pensait que leur vie ne valait pas grand-chose, mais pour le moment, leur vie à eux, avait plus d'importance que sa vie à lui, du moins pour moi.

- Lucian, nous devons parler et il serait certainement judicieux de les écouter…

Le loup-garou maugréa dans sa barbe et je me demandais sérieusement comment ma mère avait bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Ma mère et Lucian s'éloignèrent, tandis que ce dernier vociférait à l'encontre des Cullen. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Seth et je fronçais les sourcils. Derrière eux, la meute de Lucian restait immobile, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là. Alice posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et souffla :

- Ca explique beaucoup de choses, maintenant…

- Ouais…peut-être…mais…nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il peut m'énerver ! lançais-je. Il ne vous connaît même pas, il ne sait pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et il…il se permet de vous juger, comme ça ! Comment ma mère a pu…

- Calmes-toi ! préconisa Esmée tandis qu'Edward fixait Lucian d'un œil peu amène. Je me sentais coupable de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Ce Lucian ne semblait pas porter les Vampires dans son cœur et je savais à quel point Edward et Bella avaient peur pour leur fille. Mais je savais aussi que je ne laisserais pas cet homme, peu importe le fait qu'il soit mon père, leur nuire, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

La soirée s'écoula étrangement, j'étais aux côtés de ma mère, je ne cessais de me réfugier dans ses bras et c'est là que j'appris l'histoire de ce Lucian et de sa meute. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir tout bien saisi, mais autrefois, avait-il dit, il avait été un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Puis, un jour, son village avait été attaqué par une demi-douzaine de loups-garous et il avait été mordu, lui, parmi tant d'autres. Ceux qui avaient été épargnés le chassèrent avec les autres lycans et il erra pendant des années avant de trouver un village où les gens n'avaient pas peur d'eux. Là-bas, il y avait rencontré une femme, qui était...

- J'ai un demi-frère, maintenant ? m'exclamais-je, abasourdie en fixant, éberluée, Lucian. Ce dernier acquiesça et fixa un point derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge, du moins, en apparence, je ne préférais même pas demander en quelle année il était né. Grand, mince, les cheveux du même blond que Lucian, les yeux bleus, les mêmes que les miens.

- Herm…Salut…fit-il mal à l'aise en faisant un signe de la main.

- Salut…répétais-je, incrédule, le fixant les yeux ronds. Je devais avoir l'air d'une profonde idiote. Cela faisait beaucoup en pas longtemps, un père loup-garou, un demi-frère loup-garou, également, semble-t-il…encore autre chose dans le genre ? Il grimaça et je fronçais les sourcils. Comment…comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ah…Herm…Gabriel. Répondit-il, gêné. Il avait l'air encore moins à l'aise que moi.

- Ah…

La conversation était pauvre, mais qu'avait-on à se dire ? On devait être aussi choqué l'un que l'autre. Puis, je me re-concentrais sur l'histoire de Lucian – rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il était mon père -. Il avait donc rencontré la mère de Gabriel et était resté avec elle, avant que des vampires ne s'attaquent à leur village et ne la tue. Hors de lui, Lucian avait donc tout mis en œuvre pour se retrouver face aux commanditaires qui se trouvait être Démétri. Après une lutte acharnée qui avait résulté à une égalité, ils s'étaient séparés et Lucian avait juré qu'il détruirait les Volturi s'ils avaient encore à faire à lui. Des années avaient passées et il avait rencontré ma mère…et bref, pour ne pas que l'histoire se répète, il avait préféré passer son chemin, sans toutefois savoir que ma mère était enceinte…Et ma mère n'avait tenté de le recontacter, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse. Les Cullen étaient restés en retrait, mais j'étais certaine qu'il avaient tout entendu…je me demandais ce qu'ils pensaient, maintenant…Et surtout, je me rendais compte avec effarement que l'opinion de Seth m'importait beaucoup…J'écarquillais les yeux…Ah non…je ne pouvais pas…

- Eh merde…lâchais-je dans un murmure. Gabriel haussa un sourcil dans ma direction et ma mère se pencha vers moi.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

- Ouais…je crois…

- Je suis tellement désolée, ma chérie, je ne pensais pas que…si j'avais su, je… bredouilla-t-elle.

- M'man…Tu n'y es pour rien…C'est moi, tu sais, tu m'avais dit de cacher mon auto-guérison…j'aurais du faire plus attention…M'man…Il ne va rien faire aux Cullen, hein ? Ni à… ni aux loups ? me repris-je en me rendant compte que j'allais seulement parler de Seth.

- Je vois bien que tu tiens beaucoup à eux, et je les remercie du fond du cœur…Je demanderais à ton père de les laisser en paix, ils n'avaient aucune obligation, ils t'ont sauvée…Je leur dois au moins ça…

- Mais, maman, ça veut dire que tu as toujours su que les loups-garous et les vampires existaient…

- Seulement les loups-garous, ton père – je tiquais et elle comprit – Lucian, ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet…

- Quand…il est né ? Et Gabriel ? Tu savais que…

- Non, je ne savais pas…Lucian est né en 1835…Et Gabriel en 1887…

- Wouaoh…103 ans d'écart avec mon demi-frère…je défies quiconque de me battre ! ironisais-je.

- Il est très gentil, il ne savait pas qu'il avait une sœur…

- Mais…Ils ne vieillissent pas ?

- Lucian ne vieillit plus depuis qu'il a été transformé et…Gabriel, lui, a arrêté de vieillir lorsqu'il a atteint l'âge de 18-20 ans…Il est né loup-garou, je suppose que c'est pour ça…

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, hein ?

- Non…Mais tu es la première fille qui naît…Peu de loups-garous arrivent à se contrôler face à des humains…Ils ne savent pas exactement quels sont les pouvoirs des filles de loups-garous, mis à part, l'auto-guérison…

- Donc, en gros, ça se trouve, dans deux ans, je vais arrêter de vieillir, définitivement…soufflais-je, ahurie.

- On ne sait pas…Où tu vas ? s'enquit-elle en voyant que je me levais.

- Faut que je réfléchisse, je ne vais pas loin, promis…

Je m'éloignais, juste un peu et zigzaguais entre les arbres en maugréant contre tout et rien. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la maison des Cullen pour voir que Seth m'épiait à travers la grande baie vitrée. Il avait un air malheureux, pire encore que lorsqu'il avait cru que j'avais fugué, même si je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. J'eus soudainement l'envie d'aller le réconforter, quoique qui puisse le mettre dans cet état et je grondais.

- Satanée Alice, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ???!

- Tu m'as appelée ? fit la voix guillerette de la vampire. Je poussais un cri avant de porter une main à ma poitrine.

- Nom de dieu ! Alice ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! me plaignis-je tandis qu'elle descendait de l'arbre.

- Désolée ! sourit-elle.

- Nan, c'est à moi de m'excuser, pour ce qu'il a dit…Il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

- Certes, mais sa méfiance est compréhensible, il a déjà perdu un être cher à cause des vampires…

- Et alors, vous n'êtes pas tous comme les Volturi…

- Oui…Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je sais pas encore…C'est bizarre…

- Pourquoi parlais-tu de moi, au fait ? sourit-elle. Je grommelais encore et fronçais les sourcils, fuyant son regard. Je sentais mes joues rougir et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ah, ah ! Enfin ! Est-ce-que tu avouerais que Seth te plaît, finalement ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tais-toi ! grondais-je, mes joues rougissant encore plus. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que je le détestais !

- Ok, je reformule ma question…Est-ce-que tu vas enfin avouer que tu aimes vraiment Seth ?

- Alice…

- Aria, là, c'est de la mauvaise foi ! Tu viens de t'en rendre compte, pas la peine de le cacher !

- Même si ton hypothèse était juste, je te signale, que, maintenant, ma mère est là et je doute qu'elle veuille rester en Amérique, alors, même si c'était vrai, à quoi bon ? Et puis, Edward a dit qu'ils…qu'ils ne tarderaient pas ! murmurais-je en tremblant.

- Premièrement, je suis sûre que si tu demandais à ta mère de rester ici, elle resterait…Deuxièmement, avec la meute de ton père, et nous, bien entendus, nous avons largement de quoi te défendre…

- Certes, mais premièrement, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de rester en Amérique et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas certaine non plus que la meute entière de Lucian risquerait sa vie pour sauver la mienne !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Ton père a certainement du leur demander qui serait prêt à l'aider à te protéger, et ensuite, tout cela est trop embrouillé dans ta tête pour que tu puisses voir distinctement ce que tu veux…Tu vas parler à Seth ?

- Alice ! m'exclamais-je. C'est une chose de voir que l'on tient à quelqu'un, s'en est une autre de savoir si l'on aime ou pas !

Alice sourit et souffla :

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce-que tu tiens à Seth ?

- Alice…gémis-je.

- Tu as juste à dire : « je suis amoureuse de lui ! »

- Naon !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, si, imaginons que ce soit vrai…

- Pas besoin d'imaginer puisque c'est la réalité !

- Alice…grondais-je.

- Très bien, vas-y, continue…

- Donc, si c'était vrai et que je lui disais, cela ne le ferait que souffrir davantage lorsque je rentrerai chez moi !

- Et si tu restes ici ?

- Toute ma vie est en France !

- Ce ne sont que des choses matérielles, des choses que tu peux reconstruire ici, Aria…Tandis que l'amour que Seth ressent pour toi, tu ne pourras pas le retrouver ! Nulle part !

Je restais coite, un instant et baissais les yeux. Je me mordais les lèvres et essayais de décortiquer tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

- Aria…A cet instant précis, Seth est au bout du rouleau…Il est entrain de nous faire une dépression, il croit que tu vas partir…

- Justement ! Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de peine ! Ma mère est là, si elle exige que nous rentrions, je la suivrais, peu importe ce que je laisses ici…Tu ne comprends pas…avec ma mère, c'est…

- Une relation fusionnelle, j'ai bien vu, Aria… Mais, si ta mère ne te demande pas de repartir, si tu lui dis que tu ne veux pas retourner en France ?

- Elle a toute sa vie en France, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre…

- Et dis-moi, entre Seth et elle, qui risque le plus de souffrir ?

- Alice…

- Je vais chercher Seth…

- Non ! m'effrayais-je.

- Aria ! gronda-t-elle, ses yeux luisant étrangement. Vous devez parler ! Et crois-moi, je serais prête à vous enfermer tous les deux dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison et de me battre contre tous ceux qui essayeront de t'en sortir !

Elle courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et je me laissais choir contre l'arbre, mettant ma tête entre mes mains. J'essayais de comprendre, de saisir, ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi et je m'imaginais, retourner en France, sans Seth, juste avec ma mère. Et je sentais alors ce poids, dans mon cœur, comme si l'on avait rempli de plomb…Puis, je changeais de possibilité. Si jamais, je restais ici, près de lui…Un sentiment de nostalgie, de manque mais pas insurmontable, pas aussi fort que le sentiment de désespoir qui m'assaillirait si je retournais chez moi. Je rouvrais les yeux et sursautais en voyant que Seth s'était accroupis en face de moi. Je rougissais comme une pivoine mais il ne vit rien, trop occupé à s'acharner sur une brindille d'herbe.

- Seth…soufflais-je. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux chocolats semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat, leur joie et c'était ma faute. Je baissais la tête honteuse et nous restâmes encore quelques instants dans un silence total. Seul, à quelques mètres de là, un feu crépitait et les loups-garous s'étaient agglutinés autour.

- Tu…Tu vas repartir…murmura-t-il, la voix éraillée, ne cessant pas de fixer la brindille.

- Je ne sais pas…dis-je, sur le même ton. Tout dépend de ce qu'il va se passer, de ma mère…

- Tu…Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? proposa-t-il. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le côté et vis que Lucian nous épiait.

- Ouais…M'énerve cui-là…grommelais-je en me levant. Seth me jeta un regard étonné. Quoi ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Bah…c'est ton père et…

- Il n'avait pas le droite de dire ça sur vous ! Il ne me connaît pas, je ne le connais pas et il se permet de juger ceux qui m'ont sortie de là…grondais-je tandis qu'on s'enfonçait entre les fourrés. Le silence revint et Seth soupira pour s'arrêter brusquement avant de poser ses yeux bruns sur moi.

- Aria, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Je le fixais doucement et eus un triste sourire. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prit à cet instant et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais mais, je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais. Je posais ma tête contre sont torse et je le sentis se figer avant de se détendre progressivement pour resserrer son étreinte autour de moi. Seth posa son front dans le creux de mon épaule et nous restâmes ainsi, dans le silence pendant un moment qui me sembla être une éternité et une minuscule seconde à la fois. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, juste là, entourée de ses bras protecteurs, cette chaleur m'englobant, formant un halo rassurant. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, réalisais-je. Quelqu'un qui m'aime et me protège. Le reste n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il resserra davantage notre étreinte et je sentis ses lèvres frôler légèrement ma carotide, me donnant des frissons.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas…répéta-t-il. Laisses-moi ma chance…ajouta-t-il, presque suppliant, tout cela dans un doux murmure plaintif. Je te protégerais des Volturi, je te le promets…Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal…

- Je sais…soufflais-je en me redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le temps aurait pu se figer autour que cela n'aurait pas eu une espèce d'importance. Une bulle, nous étions dans une bulle. Puis, très lentement, comme s'il me laissait le temps de me désister, comme s'il ne voulait rien forcer, Seth baissa la tête tandis que je redressais la mienne et alors que nos lèvres allaient se sceller, un cri rageur, presque inhumain nous coupa. Une silhouette apparut soudainement, comme venue de nulle part et se jeta sur nous pour nous séparer. Je criais, alors propulsée contre un arbre et une violente douleur m'assaillait le crâne tandis que je reconnaissais avec horreur la silhouette d'Alec qui se battait contre Seth. Je murmurais un prénom et me laissais happer par le néant.

* * *

on, ok, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible...mais si vous trouvez que c'est un peu fouilli, c'est fait exprès, après tout, j'essayes de retranscrir au mieux les impression d'Ariana...

Bon, encore désolée pour la fin de ce chapitre, mais au moins, vous savez qu'il est vivant, non ??? ^^

A +

Gaef


	16. Chapitre 15: Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Je sais, je suis inexcusable de vous avoir fait languir tout ce temps...

Mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration

Et j'ai été ré-opérée du dos

Et j'ai un emploi du temps de malade...

Je comprendrais très bien que personne ne rewieve, mais je tenais à poster,

par respect pour ceux qui attendent la fin

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même...

Encore désolée...

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je priais pour avoir cauchemardé et me réveiller chez les Cullen. Néanmoins, je pouvais savoir, rien qu'en écoutant les battements irréguliers de mon cœur que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu es réveillée…fit la voix rauque d'Alec. Elle me fit frissonner jusqu'à la moelle mais je savais que ce n'était rien d'autre que de la terreur.

- Alec…gémis-je en essayant de bouger. Je me rendis compte que j'étais attachée. Qu'est-ce-que…Pourquoi…

- Tu allais l'embrasser ! accusa-t-il, la voix froide, inhumaine. Comme elle avait toujours été réalisais-je.

- Seth…m'épouvantais-je. Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fais ?!

- Pourquoi t'enquerre-tu de lui ? N'est-ce-pas de ma santé que tu devrais t'inquiéter ? ajouta-t-il, sec. Je gémis et baissais la tête. Il ne viendra pas te sauver, je te le garantis…

Et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Non, je ne voulais pas que Seth vienne, me rendis-je compte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Je voulais partir d'ici, je voulais qu'on me sauve, mais je voulais surtout que Seth soit sain et sauf. Je compris alors. J'aimais vraiment Seth. Parce que, même si j'étais en danger, je n'attendais pas de lui qu'il me sauve, comme je l'avais fait avant. Je fermais les yeux.

- Laisse-moi partir, Alec…

- Quoi, tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? susurra-t-il de sa voix si féroce. Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu veux ce sale chien ?

- Seth n'est pas un chien ! contrais-je. Mon père est un loup-garou…avouais-je.

- Je sais… J'étais là, depuis le début, depuis que je t'ai sauvée…

Il insista fortement sur le dernier mot, comme pour m'obliger à me sentir redevable. Mais, je ne ressentais rien de cela. Aurais-je du me sentir redevable envers mon geôlier ? Non. C'était une réaction stupide. On devait haïr son geôlier.

- Les Cullen n'ont pas voulu que je t'approche, tu étais toujours sous le bouclier de la nouveau-née…Mais, enfin, j'ai pu t'atteindre, et je vais nous ramener en Italie…

- Non…soufflais-je. Je ne veux pas…

- Tu n'as pas le choix…Tu es à moi ! Je t'ai sauvée ! Tu me dois au moins ça…

- Je ne te dois rien…Toi et les Volturi avez gâchés ma vie, vous m'avez éloignée de ma mère, violée, considérée comme une éprouvette humaine ! Je ne te dois rien !

Quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa violemment sur ma joue. J'avais mal.

- Tais-toi ! rugit-il.

- Lâche-moi ! Laisses-moi partir ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Un deuxième coup fusa.

- Tu mens ! hurla-t-il. Tu m'aimes !

- Non…Seth…

- Crois-moi, je vais m'assurer de le trouver, et je le tuerais sous tes yeux…après ça, j'irais trouver Aro et je t'offrirais comme offrande à lui…C'est ça que tu veux ?!

- Non…

- Alors tu n'as pas le choix…

- Je ne t'aimerais jamais ! continuais-je avant qu'un troisième coup m'atteigne à l'abdomen. J'en eus le souffle coupé et me recroquevillais sur moi-même.

- Je vais le tuer à petit feu…ragea-t-il. Et tu seras là pour le voir me supplier de l'achever !

Je gémis et sombrais dans l'inconscient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans cet état mais quand je me réveillais, j'entendis seulement la voix doucereuse d'Alec fredonner, d'une voix sadique :

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, ton cher clébard…Et je vais le massacrer…

Comme si ces paroles étaient prophétiques, j'entendis la voix de Seth m'appeler, paniquée.

- SETH ! VA-T'EN !!!!!!! hurlais-je. C'EST UN PIEGE ! SETH ! FUIS !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si on défonçait quelque chose. La lumière pénétra et je clignais des yeux.

- Aria ! souffla la voix de Seth.

- Va-t'en ! C'est un piè…

Mais avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, une forme noire se jetait vers la deuxième, plus proche de moi, Seth.

- SETH ! hurlais-je, en pleurs. J'entendis un aboiement, signe que Seth s'était métamorphosé en loup et des cris rageurs se firent entendre. Je me débattais, pleurant encore, j'entendais d'horribles bruits de craquements.

Puis, le silence se fit…

- Non…gémis-je. Seth…

Un autre cri de rage se fit entendre et la bagarre reprit. Au loin, j'entendais des appels, mais tout ce qui m'importait, c'était que Seth soit sauf. Il ne devait PAS mourir. Il ne pouvait pas ! Quelque chose défonça l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais et la lumière inonda l'endroit, de sorte que je pus voir qu'Alec et Seth en étaient toujours aux mains On s'approcha de moi et mes liens furent arrachés Mais je ne me préoccupais pas de mon sauveur, je gardais les yeux fixés sur Seth, dont une « patte » saignait abondamment On m'éloigna de la scène et je commençais à me débattre, lorsque je n'avais plus une vue satisfaisante.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

- Chuuut ! Calmes-toi, petite sœur ! souffla la voix de Gabriel en caressant mes cheveux, je vais te ramener à ta mère…Tu es en sécurité…

- SETH ! criais-je, néanmoins rassurée par la présence de mon « frère ».

- Arrêtes de bouger…Bon sang, tu saignes à mort ! jura-t-il.

Je me calmais et baissais les yeux vers mes côtes ensanglantées, un peu ahurie. Lorsque je fus assez consciente du monde qui m'entourait, je remarquais que j'étais allongée et que Carlisle s'affairait au-dessus de moi. Ma mère pleurait et me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes que je n'entendis pas, ou ne compris pas.

- Seth…murmurais-je.

- Ne…inquiètes…avec…Emmett…Lucian…tuer…entendis-je, en paroles hachées.

- Quoi ? m'affolais-je, tandis que mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Le sourire crispé de Carlisle n'était pas pour me rassurer et j'avais l'étrange d'impression qu'il y avait de plus en plus de lumière, car elle m'aveuglait.

Encore une fois, je sombrais dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Bon sang ! Qui avait mis ce put*** de réveil à pile que je l'étrangle ??! Je déteste le bruit des aiguilles…Puis je me rapellais qu'un réveil, ça fait Tic Tac, et pas Bip, Bip. J'ouvris les yeux, grommelant contre la lumière qui m'assaillait.

- Aria ? s'inquiéta la voix de Lucian. Je tournais la tête en direction de la voix et entendit un CRAC très bruyant.

- Aïe…marmonnais-je, de mauvaise humeur. Je parvins enfin à voir quelque chose d'humains.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Lucian en s'approchant vivement. Ta mère est partie chercher un café…

- Maman ? répétais-je bêtement.

- OH MON DIEU ! ARIA ! hurla la voix de ma mère.

- Calmes-toi, Sybille…s'amusa Lucian tandis que ma mère m'entourait de ses bras.

- Mon ange ! souffla ma mère, ignorant Lucian. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux boire ? Ou manger ? Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter un mille-feuilles ? Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Carlisle…Ou alors, une infirmière…ou la radio, il faut que tu fasses un scanner !

- Maman ! m'amusais-je. Elle me fixa de ses yeux marrons si inquiets. Maman, je…Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Seth ? Il va bien, il n'est pas… ? Je fermais les yeux à cette horrible idée.

- Non…Il…Il va plutôt bien…

- Comment ça, plutôt ?

- Sybille, arrêtes de l'inquiéter ! s'exclama Lucian en regardant la machine aux Bip-Bip d'un œil méfiant.

- Je sais, mais quand même ! Ce garçon est une tête de mule ! Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille !

Je souris doucement.

- Alors, il va bien ? m'enquis-je, ne pouvant retenir un trémolo d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

- Oui, il a juste…

- ARIA ! s'exclama la voix de Seth. Je me penchais pour voir Seth apparaître, devant la porte de ma chambre, accompagné de Gabriel et de Leah. Seth avait un bras en écharpe et des bleus et ecchymoses sur tout le visage.

- Seth ! soufflais-je, ravie, un sourire qui remontait certainement jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'avança vivement et fut instantanément à côté de moi.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres juste à côté des miennes, effleurant leur commissure.

- Hmm, Hmm…lâcha Lucian, se raclant la gorge.

- Lucian ! sermonna ma mère, d'une manière qu'elle crut discrète. Seth se releva et ses joues rouges devaient être accordées aux miennes. Viens, on va chercher le médecin !

- Mais ! s'exclama Lucian en se levant à contrecœur, ma mère tirant sur la manche de son pull.

Mes parents s'éloignèrent, non sans que Lucian ait lancé un regard étrange à Seth. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, occupé à fixer sa sœur, qui se trouvait étonnement proche de Gabriel. Je fronçais les sourcils, et jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon frère. Il eut un petit sourire, effleura la main de Leah et lança, un peu trop joyeusement :

- Tu viens ?

- Euh…d'accord…souffla Leah en rougissant. Leah qui rougit ??! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, je lançais à Seth :

- D'accord, je sais que c'est absolument pas le moment, mais c'était quoi ça ?

Seth s'esclaffa et me sourit tendrement, presque avec adoration.

- Disons, que je crois que ma sœur s'est imprégnée de ton frère…

- Hein ?

- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc…

Je restais coite un moment avant de poser les yeux sur son bras en écharpe.

- Tu as beaucoup mal ?

- Hein ? fit-il, comme sortit de ses pensées. Oh, non, pas du tout…

- Que…s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui ai mis la raclée de sa vie ! s'enorgueillit Seth. Son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur les loups...

- Il est mort ? Tu l'as tué ?

- J'aurais bien voulu mais ton père s'en est chargé…Il est…très protecteur avec toi…

- Ah ouais…marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux, rougissante.

- Comment…Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va…Ca faisait longtemps que je dormais ?

- 3 jours, 15h et 34 minutes…dit-il en consultant sa montre. Désolé, j'ai pas pris le compte des secondes…

- Euh…c'est pas grave…

- J'ai eu si peur…pour toi…

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, Seth…rétorquais-je immédiatement.

- Je suis dur comme un roc, regarde, à part quelques égratignures, je pètes la forme ! dit-il, souriant à pleines dents. Je lui souris en retour et levais la main pour la poser sur sa joue brûlante. Il pencha la tête et me sourit davantage, ses yeux brillants férocement. Lentement, il se pencha et alors que son visage s'approchait du mien, je fermais les yeux, prête à me laisser embrasser.

- Mr Clearwater ! s'exclama une voix courroucée.

- Roooh mais c'est pas vrai ! bougonna-t-il en se relevant promptement. Aussi agacée que lui, je lançais un regard noir à l'infirmière. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lança :

- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller au scanner !

- Mais je vais super bien ! Je voudrais juste l'embrasser avant que son père ne rapplique et qu'il me lance un regard « tu la touches, je te bouffe ! »

Je ris, tout en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. L'infirmière minauda quelque chose dans le genre du « c'est mignon » que Seth n'apprécia pas du tout et il fixa l'infirmière, l'air de dire : « Bon, tu dégages où…tu dégages ? ». Elle dut saisir car elle se retourna en riant, tout en lançant, comme une menace.

- Cinq minutes, Mr Clearwater, Cinq minutes !

- Ouais, Ouais….

Il attendit encore et je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter. Ouais, je sais, je suis folle…

- Enfin, j'ai cru que…commença-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Mais je ne le laissais pas finir. Je me redressais, passais mes mains autour de son cou et joignit mes lèvres aux siennes. Il resta étonné un millième de seconde avant de répondre à mon baiser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura notre premier baiser, tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous étions essoufflés et tout rouge…parce qu'ils étaient tous autour de nous, à nous regarder les yeux pétillants. Les Cullen, mes parents, mon frère, sa soeur...

- Mr Clearwater ! chantonna l'infirmière. Scanner !

- J'arrive ! marmonna Seth en serrant ma main. Il me sourit, presque révérant et posa ses lèvres sur mon front. **Je t'aime, tu sais ?**

- Je t'aime aussi, Seth…soufflais-je alors qu'il était déjà loin…

Je n'avais plus à avoir peur, m'expliqua-t-on, parce que les Cullen avaient fait un accord avec les Volturi, signifiant que je ne risquais plus rien tant que je restais en Amérique. Mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment la suite, je pensais à Seth. Je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais.

Oh, oui, je l'aimais...

Je l'aimais.

Il m'aimait.

Nous nous aimions...

FIN

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu rapide comme fin mais j'espère que, malgré l'attente, ça vous aura plu. Je n'attends pas spécialement de reviews. Je l'ai finie, parce que je voulais la finir, pour ceux qui attendaient encore la fin et pour moi, comme ça, je peux passer à autre chose.

Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu et si vous pouviez passer sur mon profil pour répondre à un petit sondage, ce serait génial !

Bye


End file.
